


Большие и маленькие ошибки любви

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, irizka2, Дети на троих, Марти Стью, Учебные заведения, ангст, драма, кинк, мужская беременность, насилие, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыЖанры:Романтика, Ангст, Флафф, Драма, Hurt/comfort, Омегаверс, Учебные заведенияПредупреждения:Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Мэри Сью (Марти Стью), Кинк, Мужская беременность, USTРазмер:Макси, 126 страницОписание:Из серии ДНТ. Тир - молодой красивый и очень богатый альфа не чувствует запахов из-за травмы. Когда о его проблеме становиться известно в университете, многие омеги называются его истинным, чтобы попытать счастье. Отталкивая их, Тир не признает и настоящего истинного. ХЭПосвящение:любимой бете, автору заявки, воодушевляющему соавтору и дорогим читателям :)Примечания автора:История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих".Инфо о серии:http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmВыдуманное будущее: 2068-2074 год. Место: Норвегия, город Осло.





	Большие и маленькие ошибки любви

Предыстория <https://ficbook.net/readfic/3359771> \ <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8908498>

**По заявке** : https://ficbook.net/requests/203785 альфа не признает своего истинного  
  
**Визуализация**  
Тир и Риг https://vk.com/photo-67747668_371663413  
Ньяль https://vk.com/photo-67747668_371940248  
Фреир https://vk.com/photo-67747668_374673666  
Оден https://vk.com/photo-67747668_371940345

* * *

 

## Часть 1. Большие ошибки маленьких людей. Глава 1. Теремок

Тир Станг, скривив лицо, читал свежую статью в НоргеНьюс. Стараясь не потерять мысль, он быстрым шагом направлялся в учебную часть, рядом вприпрыжку шёл его брат-близнец – Ригманд Станг. Уже третью неделю они обучались в Королевском университете Фредерика, на самом престижном факультете в Норге. Настроение у Рига было приподнято, и он с довольной улыбкой подгонял Тира, не обращая внимания, что тот погружен в чтение.  
  
Конечно, Риг мог не переживать. Ведь в этой глупой статье о нём не написали ни слова. И даже фото грубо обрезали, оставив на снимке только мрачного Тира.  
  
Два дня назад они были на пресс-конференции, посвящённой обновлению совета директоров в Шелл, где главную позицию занимал их прадедушка. Дед Йорма Оллила официально заявил, что видит на своём месте правнуков. Но Ригманд – омега, и с него взятки гладки. А Тир – альфа. Несмотря на то, что учились они только на первом курсе, и до вступления в должность минимум четыре года, журналисты грязно вывернули правду и преподнесли Тира как полноправного председателя совета директоров фирмы Шелл. Слишком громко, слишком ярко, а он ненавидел привлекать к себе внимание. Теперь же ему проходу не дадут.  
  
— Тир, Риг, — со спины их обхватили крепкие руки и сжали в жёстких объятиях, — я за вами с парковки бегу. Вы меня не слышали?  
  
Оден – высокий альфа с тяжёлым широким подбородком, потрепал близнецов по каштановым волосам, чмокнул омегу в щёчку и пожал его брату руку.  
  
— Зачитался, — передёрнул плечами Тир, Риг же хихикнул и убежал на встречу со своим парнем. Устало вздохнув, смотря брату вслед, Тир обернулся к здоровяку. — Привет, Оден. Какая у нас первая пара?  
  
— Статистика.  
  
— Отлично, — он убрал планшет, так и не дочитав статью.  
  
— Это для тебя отлично, а мне высшую математику не понять, — сморщился Оден, и широкое лицо стало похоже на гармошку.  
  
Тир лишь усмехнулся и хлопнул друга по плечу. Оден был его выше сантиметров на десять. Впрочем, многие альфы были выше: Тир – тощий и мелкий, для своего возраста, подросток с прожигающим дьявольским взглядом, как говорил про него брат. Риг, хоть и омега, был с ним одной комплекции, и своим телом и высоким ростом гордился, ведь его альфа – здоровый, как шкаф. Парочка постоянно посещала спортивный зал и соревновалась, кто быстрее массу наберет. Тир же всегда ощущал дискомфорт из-за своего тела. Он надеялся, что после полового созревания у него хоть немного подрастёт и разовьётся мускулатура. Но ни усиленные занятия, ни белковое питание не помогали – он все так же был похож на бету. Очень смазливого бету, но никак не альфу.  
  
— Не прибедняйся, друг, — подхватив товарища под руку, он потащил здоровяка к аудитории, — если бы ты не мог что-то понять, вряд ли бы я стал с тобой дружить.  
  
Оден хохотнул, хоть и знал, что друг совсем не шутит. У Тира вообще с юмором было плохо: замкнутый, слишком прямолинейный и грубый, особенно, с противоположным полом, он не обращал внимания на омег и не уважал никого из них, кроме своих братьев. Оден считал себя немного виноватым в таком поведении, ведь два года назад, подравшись, разбил ему нос, и из-за травмы Тир был не способен различать запахи. Эта же драка их сблизила и сделала хорошими друзьями, но Оден всё равно переживал за товарища – жизнь без ароматов слишком пресная.  
  
У Тира была возможность провести дорогую операцию и вернуть чувствительность носу, но он отказался от денег прадедушки, а родителям и вовсе ничего не сказал. Гордый юноша считал, что сам должен решить эту проблему и заработать на операцию. И сколько бы друзья ни пытались убедить в обратном, он не желал слушать. Тир вообще никого, кроме Рига, не слушал. Но омега уважал его мнение и никогда не давил. О неспособности чувствовать запахи Тир просил всех молчать, и посвящённых были единицы.  
  
В аудитории с появлением альф все немного притихли, и Тир раздражённо поджал губы: до этой дурацкой статьи в его сторону даже не смотрели, теперь же у всех загорелись глаза. У омег, как у охотников, зачесались ладошки, а альфы пожелали завести с ним дружбу. К счастью, вслед за парнями вошёл лектор, избавляя его от преследования. По крайней мере до перерыва.  
  
Учёба только началась, и за первые три недели Тир не успел ни с кем познакомиться. Теперь же, меньше чем за полчаса, ему представились все семьдесят ребят с потока, а после второй пары стали приходить знакомиться и со старших курсов. Он сидел неподвижно и почти не говорил, взвалив всё на плечи брата, Риг же успешно проявлял талант дипломата – вежливо посылал всех и каждого, позволяя приблизиться лишь тем, кем брат заинтересовался. Как Риг это чувствовал, никто понять не мог, но близнецы уверяли, что мыслят на одной волне.  
  
На вторую пару Тир заходил облепленный сокурсниками. За место рядом с ним чуть не началась драка, но Оден всех разогнал грозным взглядом, и законное место подле новопровозглашённого короля занял Риг. Когда в зал вошёл лектор, Тир с нескрываемым облегчением вздохнул – за спиной притихли смешки и перешёптывание.  
  
— Не переживай! Через пару недель все забудут о статье и оставят тебя в покое, — чуть слышно сказал Риг.  
  
— Хотелось бы, — так же тихо ответил Тир. — Но эти недели ещё придётся пережить.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться ситуацией и не присмотреть себе симпатичного омегу? — вмешался в разговор Оден.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я жду своего истинного и не собираюсь растрачиваться на случайные связи.  
  
— И как же ты собираешься отыскать истинного, не чуя запахи? — пренебрежительно фыркнул Оден.  
  
— Так же, как и Риг – сердцем.  
  
Ригманд улыбнулся и похлопал брата по руке. Его альфа – Фреир учился в том же университете, но поступил на кафедру Информационных технологий. Тир весь прошлый год наблюдал за их любовным сюсюканьем, пока парочка пыталась найти подход друг к другу. Теперь, когда они оказались в одном учебном заведении, был уверен, что брат позволит перевести их отношения на новую ступень, и очень не хотел отставать в этом деле.  
  
Наплыв желающих познакомиться поближе не прекращался всю неделю. Тир с появлением новых заинтересованных лиц был готов выть, но благодаря этой статье он познакомился и с полезными людьми. Некоторых сокурсников он оставил при себе, увидев в них перспективы. Среди избранных оказались двое альф с экономического факультета – Гуди Гудбранд и Ёрунд Ингеред. Оба с отличием окончили школу, были умны и имели цель в жизни. В будущем Тир хотел бы видеть их своими компаньонами, хоть и понимал, что с умными людьми нужно держать ухо востро: пока они преданы, будут помогать и поддерживать, но как только почувствуют выгоду на стороне – легко уничтожат.  
  
От других альф помогла избавиться врождённая грубость, а вот омеги не отлипали даже после унизительных посылов и угроз. Они подлавливали его рядом с туалетом, приносили еду за его столик в кафетерии и даже подсовывали свои трусы в сумку. Если бы не Оден, Тир был уверен, что попортил бы особо наглым омегам их холёную внешность!  
  
За неделю таких мучений Тир пришёл к выводу, что не дотерпит окончания курса – сбежит в Тасманию или сядет за убийство! А ведь учёба толком и не началась.  
  
На выходных прадедушка Йорма Оллила увёз близнецов в Копенгаген на экскурсию по корпоративному зданию, показал будущее место работы и рассказал о структуре компании. Это помогло немного развеяться, напомнить себе, ради чего он старается и учится. Будущее, каким рисовал его Йорма, было прекрасным, и Тир знал, что не подведёт деда.  
  
Но, когда он вернулся в понедельник в университет, неприятности никуда не делись – атаки омег усилились. На обеденной переменке к его столику подошёл красивый холёный омега с парой сопровождающих. Такие мнили себя лучшими, считали королями лишь потому, что соблазнительны и могут привлечь в свою постель любого дурака. Гуди на подошедшего высунул язык и тяжело задышал, и Тир пнул его под столом ногой.  
  
— Добрый день, Тир Станг, — с наглой улыбкой произнёс омега. — У меня к тебе деловой разговор, и, судя по твоему лицу, тебе он необходим.  
  
— Тир занят! Он обедает, и если ты не уйдёшь, то тебя выведут силой, — пригрозил Риг, взглядом указывая на Одена. Брату нравилось гонять подобных самовлюблённых умников.  
  
— Меня зовут Агне Крестворг, — представился омега, не обращая внимания на Рига, — и, поверь, тебе понравится моё предложение.  
  
Агне выглядел как дорогая фотомодель, от которых альфы сходили с ума. Такие часто крутились вокруг дяди близнецов - модельера Рейли Ларсена. На появление Агне Оден отреагировал бурно, но этот ни одной задницы мимо себя не пропускал. Рядом с Крестворгом стояли два симпатичных омеги, но на фоне Агне они казались блеклыми, тем самым делая своего друга ещё более привлекательным. Свою свиту Агне представить не соизволил. Позже Тир узнал, что маленького щуплого омегу с бледно-молочной кожей и золотыми волосами звали Ненне Йохансонн, и что он из бедной семьи какого-то дворянского рода, и только ради его фамилии Агне и держал парня рядом. Второй – Давен Стигг, высокий, стройный, работал моделью. Он мог бы легко конкурировать с Агне, но парню не повезло: он был замкнутым и стеснительным, и Агне крутил им, как хотел.  
  
— Хорошо, поговорим, — кивнул брату Тир, успокаивая, и, поднявшись, вышел с Агне в общий коридор.  
  
— Всё просто, будущий председатель компании Шелл, — продолжал нагло улыбаться Агне. — Несмотря на мою репутацию, я пришёл в университет учиться и закончил второй курс очень неплохо. Сейчас я на третьем, и месяц назад расстался со своим парнем, и теперь мне прохода не дают. Как я заметил – тебе тоже. Заключим сделку – мы играем пару, а твои телохранители и репутация отпугивает от меня ухажёров. Поверь, я легко остужу вьющихся вокруг тебя омег.  
  
Тир задумчиво прищурился: предложение было выгодным и казалось крайне удобным в его положении.  
  
— А в чем подвох?  
  
— Ни в чём, милашка. Ты мне приглянулся, — омега самодовольно улыбнулся. — Проводить с тобой время, целоваться и развлекаться за твой счёт не будет мешать моей карьере и поднимет мне цену, когда мы расстанемся, — Агне немного расслабился, и его лицо из надменного превратилось в добродушное. Такая перемена испугала Тира, словно он столкнулся с оборотнем. — Я не кусаюсь, Тир. Мы будем строить из себя парочку, гулять, и я помогу тебе в учёбе, потому что у меня много связей. А ты будешь спонсировать мои небольшие запросы и целовать. Надеюсь, целоваться ты умеешь?  
  
Тир не ответил на провокационный вопрос, но протянул Агне руку, заключая контракт.  
  
— Не так, дурашка, — рассмеялся омега и прижал его к своим губам.

## Примечание к части

Дорогие читатели, я называю Норвегию Норге (Норвегия по-норвежски) потому что это - альтернативный мир омегаверза и неЗемля :), не надо исправлять.  
Я знаю, что Норвежцы очень любят давать тройные имена и часто носят двойные- тройные фамилии, но чтобы вас не мучить, имена упрощены. Большая часть имен действительно имеет какое-то значение, так же как и Люба и Надя, но люди часто не замечают этого.  
И спасибо всем за ПБ :)

 

## Глава 2. Мертвый паук

Риг от нетерпения дёргал руками, хорошо ещё, не подпрыгивал на месте, но Тира всё равно это раздражало.  
  
— Почему он задерживается? — омега не мог больше ждать, обычно терпеливый и размеренный в своих действиях он сходил с ума, когда Фреир опаздывал.  
  
— Кто знает, — Тир пренебрежительно улыбнулся, — может, встретил какого-нибудь омегу...  
  
Он не успел договорить, но брат бросил в него такой взгляд – продолжать не захотелось. У дверей в университетский кафетерий появился Фреир, и Риг радостно помахал ему рукой. Тир тоже почувствовал облегчение – видимо, нервозность брата передавалась по воздуху.  
  
— Тир, — рядом с юношей из-под земли возник Агне, и альфа вздрогнул. — Тише, не пугайся ты так!  
  
Агне обнял за шею и поцеловал. Они встречались уже третью неделю, и Тир был согласен с их наигранными отношениями во всём, кроме этих мерзких липких прикосновений.  
  
Шла шестая неделя обучения. Первый месяц для студентов считался вводным и подготовительным, теперь учёба набирала обороты. Некоторые дисциплины открывались только с этой недели, а Тир уже вляпался в придуманные отношения.  
  
Он даже не пытался скрывать своего отвращения, отодвинул Агне и, вежливо кивнув, поздоровался с его свитой. Омеги с горящими глазами смотрели на него, как на поп-идола, и это восхищение начинало уже раздражать. Но оно же удерживало Тира рядом с Агне – отбиваться от прилипучих омег своими силами ему не хотелось.  
  
Риг занял столик и позвал всех к себе. Оден на обед не явился, но Тир был уверен, что альфа голодным не останется. Агне, как всегда, заказал самое дорогое блюдо и, нисколько не стесняясь, велел Тиру заплатить за себя. Это была лучшая часть их контракта, потому что платить за Агне было просто. Давен в который раз взял маленький йогурт и все полчаса, что они провели за столом, изображал наслаждение такой простой едой. У Ненне не было денег, и Тир, не придавая этому особого значения, заказал парню тарелку супа. Ненне и без того был бледный и худой, и позволять несчастному парню голодать было бы жестоко. Особенно когда все вокруг едят.  
  
Фреир опоздал из-за нового задания по программированию и пожаловался, что теперь так будет каждый четверг, ведь преподаватель жестокий тиран и не позволяет никому покидать аудиторию, пока задание не доделано.  
  
— Буду заходить за тобой и ждать, — усмехнулся Риг, — вот увидишь, моё присутствие его разжалобит!  
  
Фреир только рассмеялся и ласково поцеловал своего омегу. Тир при этом покосился на Агне. Прикосновения к этому чужому человеку вызывали лишь отвращение. Возможно, с Тиром действительно что-то было не так...  
  
Последней парой в четверг стояла психология. Тир не собирался её брать, но альтернативой было делопроизводство – сдвоенная пара в пятницу. Других занятий в этот день не намечалось, а приезжать ради предмета по выбору в университет в пятницу, вместо того чтобы потратить день на свои нужды, Тир посчитал неразумным. Кроме того, на этот урок записались Риг с Фреиром и Оден.  
  
Преподаватель на своё первое занятие задержался. Класс был маленький, и походил на обычный школьный – три ряда по пять парт, и всего двадцать с небольшим учеников. Студенты успели рассесться на желаемые места, но вбежавший в аудиторию лектор осмотрел присутствующих и покачал головой. Раздав листочки, психолог провёл какой-то тест, и по результату всех пересадил. Риг с Фреиром оказались в соседнем ряду, Оден сел вперед, через парту, а рядом с Тиром устроился парнишка-неформал.  
  
Парень для омеги выглядел странно: его волосы были коротко острижены и выкрашены в угольно-чёрный цвет, а на глаза свисала оставленная чёлка; фигура в мешковатых рэперских одеждах казалась грузной и тяжёлой. Но на лицо он был очень милый: глаза ярко-голубые, скрытые за узкими очками; красивые черты и мягкие губы, только зубы жутко кривые. При приветствии омега улыбнулся, и Тир не смог сдержать смешка – настолько был забавный заборчик из неровных зубов. Мелькнула мысль, что целоваться с ним будет опасно и колюче.  
  
— Чего смешного? — удивился парень.  
  
— Частокол, — объяснил Тир, и омега сдвинул брови, а потом улыбнулся ещё шире, показывая свою "голливудскую улыбку".  
  
— Ага, зато кусаться удобно, — в глазах промелькнуло раздражение и злость, очевидно, подобное отношение его задело. — Ты – Тир Станг? Будущий гендиректор Шелла?  
  
— Именно, — Тир не собирался отнекиваться. — А тебя как зовут?  
  
— Ньяль, — гордо поднял тот голову.  
  
— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Тир, имя означало «чемпион». — Чемпион кривых зубов и больших задниц.  
  
Омега снова гневно блеснул глазами и отвернулся, не пытаясь продолжить разговор, да и лектор, закончив с пересаживанием студентов, стал рассказывать что-то о психотипах личности. Тир старался слушать и заносить заметки в планшет, но в действительности тема не интересовала. Ещё в школе он изучил много книг по психологии и посещал тренинги по невербальному общению, так как был уверен, что хорошему лидеру подобные вещи необходимы. Захотелось отвлечься и почитать что-то, но лектор, как назло, постоянно спрашивал, давал ученикам тесты и требовал отвечать перед всеми.  
  
Вызывал он парами. И Тиру пришлось изображать сотрудничество с Ньялем. Голубоглазый неформал старательно делал вид, что дружелюбно настроен. Впрочем, может, так оно и было, но Тир всё равно не был рад новым знакомствам, особенно с не слишком привлекательным омегой. После второго публичного унижения, Ньяля на подходе к парте остановил Оден.  
  
— Ты ведь Ньяль Хальвдан? Играешь в местной группе «Деде едденкоппер»?  
  
— Да, — равнодушно отозвался омега.  
  
— Клёво! Дашь автограф? — глаза у Одена загорелись, и Тир лишь усмехнулся – он узнал взгляд охотника.  
  
Ньяль поставил росчерк в блокноте Одена и вернулся на своё место. Тир притворился, будто его эта информация не заинтересовала, но группа, о которой говорил Оден, записала пару песен в студии его родителей. Подростковая банда действительно играла отлично. Сейчас же, вспоминая небольшой плакат, который остался после их записи в студии, Тир смутно вспомнил похожего на Ньяля парнишку. Тот сидел на барабанах, снимок сделали в момент глубокого погружения в нирвану, отчего лицо на снимке выглядело совершенно иным – одухотворённым и неземным.  
  
— У вас ведь концерт будет на вечеринке после церемонии посвящения? — не унимался Оден, не обращая внимания на замечания лектора.  
  
— Да, — всё так же коротко ответил Ньяль.  
  
Раз в год выпускной курс проводил посвящение для только пришедших в университет зелёных студентов. Проводили вечеринку при поддержке министерства культуры, её программа была достаточно разнообразной, включая скучные речи проректора и настоящее веселье с безумными конкурсами. Тир с Ригом будут вынуждены присутствовать на этой вакханалии, потому что и Оден и Фреир горели желанием там поучаствовать. И смотря на восхищённый взгляд Одена, Тир понимал, что его затащат во все конкурсы и приобщат к каждой развлекательной программе.  
  
— Ты потрясно пахнешь! Надеюсь, на вечеринке пересечёмся, — закончил свои попытки закадрить парня Оден, так как лектор завис над ним, требуя внимания.  
  
Слова друга вызвали болезненное любопытство, Тир нечасто чувствовал себя ущербным из-за своей проблемы с нюхом, но сейчас что-то внутри распирало от нетерпения – хотелось расспросить Одена и узнать о запахе сурового омеги, хотелось почувствовать этот аромат самому, а для этого достаточно было лизнуть кожу или запихнуть язык в рот, как это делал Агне. Мысли о ненастоящем парне вызвали неприятную дрожь. Надо было бы договориться с Агне исключить поцелуи из отношений.  
  
С трудом досидев до конца занятия, Тир вытащил Одена из аудитории и тут же в лоб спросил о запахе Ньяля.  
  
— Охуенно, друг, просто охуенно!  
  
— Ты можешь точно выражаться?! — раздражённо одёрнул его Тир.  
  
— Безумная смесь яблочных ароматов. Словно яблочный сироп, свежий Белый налив и горсть яблочных бутонов. Гремучая смесь! Возбуждающая!  
  
Тир разочарованно пожал плечами – яблочный запах для омег более чем обычное дело. Мимо прошли Риг с Фреиром и, махнув рукой, сообщили, что поедут погулять в парк. Подобный игнор вызывал разочарование - с собой его не позвали, а навязываться не хотелось. Эта парочка явно в нём не нуждалась. Оден умчался ловить Ньяля и даже не попрощался. Тир спустился к парковке и набрал телефон личного водителя. Нужно было заехать на студию отца и посмотреть новые контракты. Он уже давно занимался делами семьи и был уверен, что в будущем любые знания пригодятся.  
  
Дожидаясь машину, он присел на тротуар и задумчиво стал листать новости на планшете.  
  
— Привет, — раздалось над ним, и Тир удивлённо поднял взгляд – рядом стоял Ненне и нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Привет, — кивнул Тир и жестом пригласил сесть рядом. — А где Агне?  
  
— У него папа заболел. Он в Ставангере живёт, и Агне взял в деканате отпуск на месяц, — со вздохом произнёс Ненне. Тир чуть от радости не захлопал в ладоши, но вовремя успел себя сдержать. — Я давно с тобой поговорить хотел, Тир...  
  
Ненне потупил взгляд и придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к парню плечом.  
  
— Ты ведь чувствуешь связь между нами?  
  
Тир удивлённо поднял на него взгляд, а Ненне придвинулся ещё ближе, почти касаясь носом его щеки.  
  
— Чувствуешь, что мы с тобой истинные?

 

 

## Глава 3. Похоть

— Ты не шутишь? — от навалившейся информации закружилась голова.  
  
Почему-то стало дурно, неловко и неудобно. Захотелось сбежать от Ненне или, лучше, от себя. Это казалось неправдой: не чувствовал Тир безумного влечения и нахлынувшего счастья, как говорил Риг. Но вместе с тем он не мог оспорить тот факт, что за три недели общения с Агне, Ненне сильно его привлёк. На фоне бесстыжего раскрашенного Крестворга Ненне со своей молочной кожей и золотыми кудрями казался настоящим ангелочком: он был умным, воспитанным и вежливым омегой.  
  
— Разве ты не чувствуешь? — дрожащим голосом спросил Ненне. — Не чувствуешь это в наших прикосновениях? — он всё ещё находился очень близко, губы парня легко прошлись по щеке и коснулись мочки уха. В его действиях не было ничего вульгарного. Всё было непередаваемо интимно, словно это Риг делился с ним сокровенной тайной. А лёгкая ласка вызвала приятную волну удовольствия.  
  
— Я... — Тир запнулся, застыв и позволяя Ненне понемногу ласкать его губами и языком, — я просто не уверен в том, что чувствую...  
  
Ненне дрожащими руками обнял Тира и, чуть повернув голову, прикоснулся к губам. Поцелуй был несмелый, очень мягкий, а сами губы Ненне были нежными-нежными. Тира охватило любопытство. Он чуть приоткрыл рот, позволяя себе самому прикоснуться к губам омеги. На вкус он был сладким, с лёгкой кислинкой, как перезрелый виноград, но, в отличие от Агне, не был пропитан никотином. Тир, поддавшись этим приятным ощущениями, обнял Ненне и поцеловал его более настойчиво.  
  
Омега вцепился в него, горя от страсти. Безумие в крови Ненне, его желание близости чувствовались тактильно. Наверное, так и выглядела связь истинных – пронзающая похоть, заставляющая все мысли отключиться, погружающая в поцелуй и жаждущая большего. У Ненне были узкие плечи и очень худые руки, но Тиру нравилась его худоба. Наконец-то он мог почувствовать себя настоящим альфой – сильным и мужественным. Усадив омегу к себе на колени, Тир стал целовать его более страстно, жадно, показывая и своё пробудившееся желание. Доказывая ему своё превосходство и покоряя.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь? — со слезами на глазах спросил Ненне.  
  
— Да, — улыбнулся Тир. Он чувствовал похоть.  
  
Подъехала машина, и Тир затащил Ненне внутрь. Нужно было всё тщательно обдумать, взвесить. Они приехали домой, и Тир поднялся вместе с Ненне в свою комнату. Он хотел ещё немного посвятить время поцелуям, а потом поехать в студию. Только это время бессовестно исчезло, стёрлось с циферблата – он и глазом не успел моргнуть, как наступил поздний вечер. Ненне попросил вызвать ему такси. Когда омега уехал, Тир чувствовал недоумение – эта страсть захватила его, как наваждение. Но чего-то сильного и горячего в своём сердце и душе Тир отыскать не мог. Возможно, всему виной его неспособность ощущать запахи, и сейчас от этого стало обидно.  
  
— Что с тобой случилось? — изумлённо спросил Риг, когда Тир без стука ввалился в комнату брата. С тех пор как они повзрослели, родители заставили их расселиться. Да ещё к Ригу очень часто приходил в гости Фреир.  
  
— А что со мной? — удивился Тир и мельком взглянул в зеркало: губы чуть покраснели, волосы сбились. Он быстрым движением уложил их на место.  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, словно тебя трактор переехал, — Риг подскочил к Тиру и провёл носом рядом с его лицом. — Ты целовался! — на губах Рига заиграла задорная улыбка. — И это не вонючка Агне! Кто? Расскажи! — начал пытать он брата.  
  
— Успокойся, — Риг вцепился в его одежду мёртвой хваткой, казалось, что он вот-вот оторвёт рукава, и брату пришлось его отстранить, — это Ненне. Он сказал, что мой истинный.  
  
Риг радостно взвизгнул, повис на шее у брата, но Тир никак не отреагировал, и Риг удивлённо отступил.  
  
— Он сказал?  
  
— Да. Я не чувствую запаха. Я сомневаюсь. И не могу разобраться...  
  
— Ясно, — омега нахмурился, сердито сжал губы. — Я с Фреиром тоже сомневался, но когда он меня поцеловал, то словно весь мир перевернулся! Мне хотелось быть с ним рядом и касаться его.  
  
— Что-то такое и было, — Тир печально вздохнул. — Надо всё обдумать.  
  
Спешно покинув комнату брата, он не заметил, как недовольно покачал головой Риг. Тир спрятался в душе: Ненне его раздразнил, и нужно было снять напряжение. А ещё это привело бы в порядок мысли и позволило думать разумно – встретить истинного он всегда мечтал, но был уверен, что встреча будет более яркой, более осмысленной. Альфа знал, что признает его, несмотря ни на что, ведь истинный – не просто красивый омега, вызывающий желание совокупляться. Тиру казалось, что его омега будет особенный: не смазливый с глупыми омежьими замашками и сладким виноградным ароматом. Его омега должен быть суровым мужчиной, с запахом еловой смолы или дёгтя, с тяжёлым взглядом и грубым голосом.  
  
Но, оценивая свои мечты и Ненне, Тир невольно признавал, что быть обладателем смазливого хрупкого тела было возбуждающее приятно. И Ненне действительно был таким, что его с первой встречи хотелось нагнуть. И если бы не Агне с его предложениями, он бы мог признать и заметить омегу с кудрями ангелочка. Мог бы... но не заметил. Тир недовольно тряхнул головой. Всё это было так странно. Но, когда он думал о поцелуе с Ненне и его мягкой попке, все странности уходили на второй план.  
  
В пятницу Ненне позвонил и взволнованно предложил встретиться. Тир хотел позвать брата, но Риг отказался, сказав, что познавать свои чувства он должен сам. Свидание прошло хорошо. Конечно, Тиру не нравилось так глупо и бессмысленно тратить время, но ласковые губы Ненне всё восполняли с лихвой. Поцелуи временами затягивались на часы. Прижавшись друг к другу, подростки пропустили фильм, проворонили наступление вечера, и только когда Ненне замёрз, Тир понял, что наступила ночь, и проводил омегу до дома.  
  
Что чувствовал Тир? Ему было хорошо: было приятно целовать, ласкать и трогать нежного омегу. Все мысли сразу куда-то исчезали, мозг отключался. Да, Тир принял их связь, но он был также уверен в том, что любви ещё не возникло. Он не собирался спешить – ждал, когда его чувства проснутся. Для него это было важно.  
  
В субботу все пошли на посвящение, и Тир чувствовал себя намного увереннее и раскрепощённее, потому что рядом был Ненне. Омега жался к нему, болтал глупости и лез целоваться, и Тиру всё это нравилось. Риг временами над ними посмеивался, но сам быстро отвлекался на Фреира. После пары выпитых бокалов эта шумная вечеринка показалась отличным местом. Тир танцевал то с братом, то с Ненне. Пару раз его утаскивали какие-то другие омеги, и ему было просто весело. Рядом постоянно крутились Гуди и Ёрунд - альфы, правильно оценив ситуацию, отлавливали омег, которым отказывал Тир.  
  
После десяти начался концерт, и на сцену вышла нашумевшая группа «Деде едденкоппер». Взгляд сразу зацепился за барабанщика – это действительно был Ньяль Хальвдан. На парне снова были огромные мешковатые штаны, тяжёлая кофта с глубоким капюшоном, а его лицо было скрыто от яркого света софитов. Солист – невысокий стройный омега с рычащим голосом и невероятным тембром с первых слов захватил аудиторию: люди кричали, скакали под громкие ритмы и пытались подпевать.  
  
Тир же с нахальной улыбкой смотрел на Ньяля. Сейчас, на сцене, он выглядел действительно другим: руки двигались быстро, палочки крутились в длинных пальцах, под капюшоном виднелись прикрытые глаза и чуть изогнутые губы. Тиру хотелось, чтобы парень улыбнулся, блеснул своими задорно-кривыми зубами и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Они потрясающие! — прокричал ему в ухо Ненне, и Тир согласно кивнул. — Оден сказал, что может нас за сцену провести, я хочу встретиться с музыкантами!  
  
Это «хочу» неприятно резануло по нервам, и Тир перевёл на Ненне взгляд, пытаясь понять, что ему не понравилось. Но в шуме толпы и приглушённом свете Ненне даже толком разглядеть было сложно.  
  
Когда музыканты закончили играть, Ненне потянул Тира за собой, но вскоре их перехватил Оден и провёл за кулисы. Он умел находить со всеми контакт и как-то договорился с охраной. Их быстро пропустили в гримёрные комнаты. Солист группы встретил Одена как родного: повис на шее и расцеловал, словно они были не просто знакомые.  
  
— Знакомьтесь, — представил Оден группу: — Рэв, Октель, Сверре и Ньяль, — Оден подмигнул барабанщику. — С Рэвом мы ещё в детдоме познакомились – он с хором приходил к нам концерты давать.  
  
— Ой, не напоминай, — закатил глаза Рэв, — очень рад тебя увидеть. Ты здорово подрос, мой маленький принц!  
  
Тир хохотнул, а Оден сердито покосился на друга.  
  
— Я с Рэвом давно не общался, но благодаря Ньялю смог снова встретиться. Спасибо, Ньяль, — он опять подмигнул парню, и тот лишь усмехнулся. — Это Тир Станг, — представил Оден товарища.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — протянул ему руку Рэв. — Компания твоих родителей проспонсировала наш первый альбом. Большая им благодарность! — Тир пожал руку в ответ и указал на Ненне, зачем-то смотря на Ньяля.  
  
— Это Ненне, мой парень, — приветствуя, парню вежливо улыбнулись, но Тир заметил, как недовольно свёл брови Ньяль. Тиру захотелось выгнать Ненне, словно он был тут лишним. К счастью, Оден быстро отвлёк всех, предложив перебраться в ближайший бар и отметить достойное выступление.  
  
Ньяль отказался. И Тиру было некомфортно до конца вечера.

 

 

## Глава 4. Чужие чувства

Тир лежал на кровати, задумчиво рассматривая потолок. Встречи с Ненне превратились в приевшуюся жвачку: целоваться нравилось, но разговаривать с ним было не о чем. Они общались всего шестой день, но Тиру казалось, что он пресытился, устал и хочет побыть один. Вот и сегодня он соврал, что должен помогать по работе отцу и сбежал. Враньё он презирал, но, обманывая Ненне, чувствовал облегчение. Разве так бывает с истинными? Нужно было спросить у Рига.  
  
Вскочив с кровати, Тир побежал в комнату брата. Вошёл без стука – на мгновение замер на пороге и тут же сделал шаг назад, неловко прикрывая за собой двери. На постели лежал обнажённый Риг, а сверху нависал полураздетый Фреир. Вторжения они не заметили. Риг постанывал и выгибался, тело у брата было крепким, очень красивым, с ровной перламутровой кожей и редкими яркими родинками. Тир не закрыл двери до конца – замер у оставшейся щели и, с трудом дыша, наблюдал, как Фреир прижимается губами к влажной блестящей коже Рига, как поглаживает ему соски и ласкает рукой член.  
  
Это было неправильно – подсматривать за братом, видеть, как он получает удовольствие в руках своего альфы. Но Тир не мог заставить себя уйти, не мог оторваться от преисполненного блаженством лица Рига. Да и не хотел этого делать.  
  
Риг постанывал, тихо просил большего, шептал имя своей пары. Даже не чувствуя запахов, Тир видел, что воздух в комнате стал тяжёлым, густым, а тела двух любовников искрятся от желания. Фреир продолжал ласкать Ригу соски, пальцы с члена спустились к мошонке, а потом проникли глубже. Риг протяжно выдохнул, а Тир вздрогнул всем телом, словно физически почувствовал проникновение.  
  
Тир знал, что брат ещё девственник, но Фреир подталкивал его всё дальше, да и омега не желал больше сдерживаться. Они перестали быть детьми и давно встречались. Тир выдохнул слишком громко, отходя вглубь коридора. Тело горело, в паху ныло. Хотелось прижать к себе горячего обнажённого омегу. Хотелось впитать в себя его стоны, почувствовать его желание, хотелось втолкнуть в него свой член.  
  
— Ещё! — простонал Риг.  
  
Фреир спустился губами по животу и несколько раз облизнул напряжённый член Рига. Потемневшие от прилившей крови губы обхватили головку, и Фреир погрузил член омеги в рот. Тир судорожно сжал свой пах. Член разболелся, стремясь выбраться из штанов.  
  
Фреир громко чмокал, посасывая член Рига. Звуки из комнаты становились всё соблазнительней, и Тир, развернувшись, вернулся к себе. Достав телефон, он набрал Ненне и сказал, что приедет к парню в гости. Вести к себе его не хотелось, а у омеги была отдельная комната в квартире родителей.  
  
К омеге он приехал уже через полчаса. За это время эмоции немного поутихли, но в груди продолжало грохотать что-то голодное и жадное. Светлый ангелочек Ненне улыбнулся, обнял за шею и что-то ласково прошептал на ухо. Тир его даже не услышал.  
  
— Пойдём в твою комнату, — альфа властно подтолкнул его. В голове продолжала крутиться картинка, увиденная в комнате брата, и как только дверь за ними закрылась, Тир повалил Ненне на постель, начав целовать его.  
  
Не было ни единой мысли. Перед глазами стояли развратные воспоминания и смущённый взгляд Ненне. Тир стащил с него футболку и прижался к впалой груди губами. Тело Ненне отдавало виноградом, кожа была приторно сладкая, хотелось прокусить её и увидеть красное на белом, почувствовать привкус железа на языке, но Тир сдержался. Слишком быстро спустился к домашним штанам и, стянув их, провёл рукой по светлым золотистым кудряшкам. Член у Ненне был маленький и легко поместился во рту. От его прикосновений Ненне попискивал как кутёнок*, а кончая, вскрикнул и тут же закрыл себе рот рукой.  
  
Сперма была слишком горькой на вкус, слишком маслянистой, и Тир поморщился, желая скорее выплюнуть её и избавиться от накатившего отвращения. Ненне догадливо протянул салфетку, и тот вытер рот.  
  
— Мне так хорошо с тобой, — проскулил омега, обвивая его шею руками и прижимаясь к нему.  
  
— Нет, не так, — убрал его руки Тир и наклонил голову омеги к своему паху, — сделай мне тоже приятное.  
  
Ненне удивлённо вскинул брови, но потом послушно кивнул и расстегнул Тиру ширинку. Альфа откинулся на спину, расслабляясь. Рот у Ненне оказался горячий и мягкий, но работать он им не умел. Впрочем, у Тира тоже не было опыта. А сейчас он просто хотел получить удовольствие. Ненне старался: облизывал его и даже несколько раз погрузил за щёку. Член подрагивал, требуя разрядки, и Тир, совершенно не задумываясь о желаниях омеги, притянул его к себе сильнее.  
  
— Расслабься, — приказал он, когда Ненне задёргался, пытаясь выплюнуть твёрдую плоть, упёршуюся в горло. — Вот так, умница, — Тир ласково погладил Ненне по спине и стал подталкивать за затылок, задавая ритм. Дело пошло быстрее, и вскоре Тир кончил, сжимая губы.  
  
Сразу накатились усталость и разочарование. Этот минет был слабым подобием того, что он ожидал от своего партнёра. Почему Ненне не может сделать ему приятное? Возможно, он потом научится? Тир притянул Ненне, стирающего с лица слёзы, и уложил к себе на грудь. Рано или поздно этот молочный мальчик вырастет, и тогда всё непременно станет лучше. А пока Тир мог расслабиться и начать получать удовольствие от половой жизни. Потому что девятнадцать лет воздержания и поисков пары подошли к концу.  
  
***  
  
В четверг последней парой стояла психология. Идти на неё не было ни малейшего желания, когда на улице заканчивались последние тёплые деньки. Всю переменку Тир стоял с Ненне в каком-то укромном уголке и яростно тискал его, зацеловывая и поглаживая между ног. Ненне плыл, поскуливал и тянулся за его губами. Тир был уверен, что очень скоро переспит с ним, потому что так хотело его тело. Разум после встречи с Ненне стал сдавать, и отказывался приходить на свидания.  
  
Риг оттащил брата от раскрасневшегося омеги и напомнил про занятия. Если бы это был кто-то другой, а не Риг, Тир бы послал его куда подальше, но Риг умел взывать к его голосу разума.  
  
Занимать место рядом с Ньялем не было желания, но лектор потребовал сесть так, как рассадил их в прошлый раз. Ньяль хмуро посмотрел на своего вынужденного соседа и погрузился в конспект.  
  
— Ты пахнешь виноградом, — прошептал он, не поворачивая головы. — Это Ненне?  
  
— А тебе завидно? — Тир усмехнулся и придвинулся ближе, заставляя Ньяля обернуться. Из-под очков блеснули ярко-голубые глаза, не водянистые, как у Ненне, а бирюзовые, как небо. Губы Ньяля дрогнули, изгибаясь в неприятной усмешке, и Тир вернулся на место, смущённый накатившимися мыслями. Почему ему хотелось попробовать вкус этих губ, он не понимал, и это ему не нравилось.  
  
Первую часть урока лектор рассказывал о невербальном общении, и Тир только фыркал, считая, что знает по теме намного больше. Ньяль делал пометки в планшете, и альфа изредка бросал на него взгляд. Несмотря на плотную фигуру, кисти у Ньяля были узкие, пальцы длинные и подвижные. Тир вспомнил, как ловко обращался Ньяль с барабанными палочками, и в голову пришла безумно пошлая фантазия, что Ньяль этими пальцами мог бы сделать с его членом.  
  
Тир покрутил головой, отбрасывая развратные мысли. Видимо, Ненне его так разогрел, что он перестал ценить свои принципы, отказался от твёрдой уверенности, что в жизни у него будет лишь один омега – его истинный, и стал заглядываться на других. Но Тир всегда считал это отвратительным – измены, чужие омеги, неправильные связи. Тир был уверен, что сможет этого избежать, и сейчас стыдил себя самого.  
  
Закончив читать материал, лектор потребовал повернуться соседям друг к другу и попытаться определить настроение своего партнёра. Ньяль развернул стул и посмотрел Тиру прямо в глаза. Стараясь скрыть охватившее его желание, Тир вальяжно сел, откинув руки за спину, и нагло обвёл Ньяля взглядом.  
  
— Ты раздражён, — пренебрежительно сказал Тир, улавливая мелкие детали в движениях губ, рук и носа. — А ещё я тебе нравлюсь, — добавил он с наглой улыбкой. — Я привлекаю тебя как альфа!  
  
Ньяль попытался отмахнуться и выдавил равнодушную улыбку.  
  
— Специалист по эмоциям? — ответил он так же пренебрежительно. — Я вижу, что ты самоуверенный, беспардонный хам. И у тебя на меня стоит.  
  
Тир резко выпрямил спину. То, что член ему не подчинялся, всегда бесило, а в последнее время стояк был слишком частой составляющей его расписания.  
  
— Дурак! Меня Ненне ждёт, и я думал о нём! — Тир отвернулся, показывая, что практические занятия закончены. Ньяль хмыкнул и, открыв планшет, сделал вид, что читает.  
  
Как только урок закончился, Тир опрометью выбежал на улицу и помчался к месту встречи со своим омегой. Вместо приветствия он жадно вцепился в его губы. Желание зашкаливало, и Тира начинало это раздражать – похоть захватила его, мешала мыслить и делала из него раба своего члена. Прижав тело Ненне к себе покрепче, он сжал его ягодицы, надавливая пальцами на скрытый тканью вход. Захотелось порвать брюки и запихнуть в него руку, а потом выебать до потери сознания.  
  
— У меня через две недели течка, — тихо прошептал Ненне. — Ты ведь подождёшь?  
  
— Непременно, — Тир отстранился, и Ненне вздрогнул, заметив плещущуюся в глазах альфы злобу.  
  
*кутёнок - это маленький пёс, котёнок - это маленький кот :)

 

 

## Глава 5. Секреты

Тир не мог смотреть на то, как брат прижимался к Фреиру. Сразу хотелось оторвать их друг от друга и напомнить близнецу, что это он, Тир, самый близкий для него человек. К Ненне не было и сотой доли тех чувств, что испытывал он к брату. Так почему же Риг им пренебрегает?  
  
Оден вытащил их на неделе в какой-то клуб, где играли "Деде едденкоппер", и всё выступление Тир не мог оторвать взгляд от Ньяля. Ситуация его раздражала, но он не хотел ничего менять. Почему к Ньялю так тянуло – можно придумать множество объяснений, начиная необычной внешностью и заканчивая необыкновенным талантом. Но истинная причина была гораздо глубже – Тир думал о поцелуях.  
  
Ненне в клуб он не позвал. Тир вообще старался избегать омегу там, где нельзя будет заткнуть ему рот поцелуями или членом. Сейчас его с Ненне связывали только сексуальные желания, и после двух недель встреч Тир уже не думал, что это неправильно. Наверное, такие отношения и должны быть у истинных. А то, что у Рига с Фреиром всё по-другому – так это им просто повезло. А может, и не по-другому: вдруг Фреира Риг тоже раздражает? Хотя Тир представить не мог, кому может не нравиться его брат.  
  
После концерта Рэв пригласил всех к себе. Жил омега в небольшой съёмной квартире, но четверо музыкантов и четверо гостей легко нашли себе место. Скромная, но уютная обстановка способствовала общению. Но находясь рядом с Ньялем, Тир не знал, куда глаза деть. В голову лезла всякая нелепица. И на брата тоже смотреть не было сил – так и хотелось подойти, вытащить из объятий Фреира и спросить, потерял ли он уже девственность. И если Риг просто намекнёт на положительный ответ – Тир убьёт Фреира. Подвесит альфу за яйца и оторвёт член, которым он посмел испортить его брата. Такие мысли очень злили.  
  
— Тир, тебе дед уже всю жизнь расписал? — спросил Октель, откликаясь на какую-то реплику Рэва.  
  
— Нет, — бросил он и перевёл взгляд на брата, надеясь, что тот, как обычно, ответит за Тира. Но тот, обхватив руками лицо Фреира, вылизывал ему рот. Смотреть на это было противно, и Тир, извинившись, поднялся.  
  
Выйдя на маленький балкончик, он застал там Одена и Ньяля. Захотелось съездить Одену, своему другу, по наглой морде. Без причины. Просто так, чтобы выпустить пар, успокоить горящую голову и заткнуть безумное возмущение в груди. Откуда всё это? Почему вся его жизнь превратилась в пытку на медленном огне? Всё происходящее сводило с ума.  
  
— Тир, ты чего? — Оден заметил его состояние и попытался успокоить, но Тир с рычанием отмахнулся, выбираясь в прохладу октябрьского вечера. Сердце всё ещё бешено стучало, а перед глазами стояла пелена, и он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.  
  
— Вы с Ригом очень похожи, — на перила рядом с ним оперся Ньяль, и Тир бросил на него раздражённый взгляд, но, заметив, что они остались вдвоём, облегчённо вздохнул.  
  
Развернувшись к улице спиной, Тир принял такую же позу, как и Ньяль, рассматривая веселье в комнате за стеклом и искоса поглядывая на тонкую светлую шею, выглядывающую из-под чёрной толстовки. Там, на затылке, волосы у Ньяля отросли, и было видно, что под краской они у него такие же каштановые, как и у Тира.  
  
— Мы похожи на папу. Но у нас разные отцы.  
  
— Вот как? Вы же близнецы, — Ньяль удивлённо перевёл на него взгляд. Сейчас, без очков, он казался младше и выглядел от силы на шестнадцать.  
  
— У нашего папы-омеги два мужа – они близнецы, но в зачатии участвовали оба. Мы никогда не проверялись генетически, но с детства Лунгрен зовёт меня своим сыном, а отец Рига – Линард, — говорить о личном, о семье с Ньялем было спокойно. Тир о таком даже Одену не рассказывал, но с Ньялем поделился.  
  
— Здорово. Повезло, наверное, вашему папе.  
  
— Почему ты так считаешь?  
  
— Его любят вдвойне, — Ньяль улыбнулся, показывая кривые зубы, и Тир улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Они истинные. Встретились в старшей школе. Отец часто мне рассказывал их историю. Она очень романтичная и красивая, — Альфа на мгновение заглянул в глаза собеседнику. — Они с братом боролись за своего омегу... И вот уже тридцать лет, как они вместе и по-настоящему счастливы.  
  
У Тира невольно вырвался печальный вздох, он тоже хотел быть счастливым, хотел любить и быть любимым. Почему не получилось влюбиться в Ненне с первого взгляда, почему ему не нравилась его болтовня, да и вкус его тела всё сильнее начинал вызывать отвращение? Разве так бывает с истинными? Но ведь Ненне уверен... Тир взглянул с надеждой на Ньяля, словно ожидая его ответа и поддержки. Но что мог сказать ему незнакомый омега?  
  
— Тир… — Ньяль странно на него посмотрел, придвигаясь ближе. Тиру показалось, что ещё немного, и тот его поцелует. Тело обдало жаром, но он отпрянул, испугавшись, что сделает глупость и не сможет себя контролировать, а потом будет ненавидеть за слабость. Он не желал поддаваться желаниям тела и изменять истинному.  
  
— Чего? — грубо спросил он, стараясь скрыть своё влечение.  
  
— Ничего, — вернулся на место Ньяль. — Встретимся завтра на парах, — омега хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл с балкона.  
  
Тир провёл ладонью по тому месту, где его коснулся Ньяль – будто почувствовал тепло его руки. И это тепло приятно разливалось в груди.  
  
Домой Тир приехал в хорошем настроении. Но перед сном позвонил Ненне, и внутри снова стал связываться злобный узелок раздражения. Омега напомнил, что через неделю у него течка. Тира разрывало между желанием познать неизведанное и подождать, пока появятся настоящие чувства. Ведь они были обязаны появиться, раз Ненне его истинный. Тиру нужны были ответы, и он пошёл к брату.  
  
Риг уже спал, но Тир забрался к нему в кровать, нагло стаскивая одеяло и прижимаясь к его разогретому сном телу.  
  
— Фреир, — простонал омега, и Тир громко хохотнул. — Тир! — уже возмущённо произнёс Риг. — Нам завтра в универ к восьми!  
  
— Расскажи мне, как было с Фреиром, — интимно шепнул Тир, и Риг густо покраснел. Его румянец был виден даже в темноте комнаты, и Тир снова рассмеялся.  
  
— Прости. Я хотел тебе рассказать сразу, но ты так был увлечён Ненне, что не стал лезть к тебе со своими переживаниями.  
  
— А это было переживательно? — удивился Тир.  
  
— Я не это хотел сказать, — Риг повернулся к брату и прижался к нему всем телом. — Я давно этого желал, но так боялся, что всё испортится и станет иначе. Мне действительно неловко, я не знаю, как вести себя с Фреиром. Хочется всё время прижиматься к нему, чувствовать его кожу своей. Иногда мне кажется, ему надоедает, что я так сильно к нему липну. И после секса быть с ним стало просто необходимо, словно он – воздух... Оттого, что временами он занят и не приходит ко мне, я хочу реветь, как ребёнок. Мне больно и одиноко, хотя знаю, что он будет только со мной и никогда не оставит... Это глупо?  
  
— Совсем нет, — Тир успокаивающе погладил его по волосам. Теперь приставания Ненне не казались ему такими уж навязчивыми. Видимо, его омега также хотел внимания и близости, и то, что Тир не желал постоянно быть рядом, было схоже с поведением Фреира. И эгоист внутри него был очень рад, что Фреир не хочет быть с Ригом. Потому что Тир хотел, чтобы брат был только с ним. Благодаря признанию Рига, Тир уверился, что всё у него нормально. — Думаю, Фреиру просто надо личное пространство.  
  
— Я умираю без него, — тяжело вздохнул Риг.  
  
— Расскажи мне лучше, как у вас всё произошло?  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь это знать? — удивлённо хихикнул Риг.  
  
— Да, у Ненне скоро течка.  
  
— В течку будет проще. Вам обоим будет проще, — уверил Риг. — В первый раз было неловко, хотя мы уже много чего делали вместе, — Риг хитро усмехнулся. Братья часто делились личным и даже рассказывали о своих физиологических желаниях и чувствах, но делиться сексуальным опытом для них было впервые. — Я очень его хотел! И, несмотря на некоторый дискомфорт, мне было потрясающе хорошо. Фреиру скоро должны выдать квартиру, и тогда я перееду к нему.  
  
— Сбежишь от меня? — схватил его за плечо Тир, и Риг рассмеялся.  
  
— Я буду возвращаться домой. Но ночи я хочу проводить с Фреиром. И заниматься с ним сексом.  
  
***  
  
Тир боялся идти на урок психологии. То, что он испытывал к Ньялю, путало его мысли и чувства. Он не понимал, как мог желать кого-то другого, если у него есть истинный. Да и как он вообще мог желать этого кривозубого полноватого неформала?! Поэтому с Ньялем он даже не поздоровался. Тихо занял своё место и сосредоточенно сделал вид, что слушает учителя.  
  
— Как я и говорил на первом занятии, вы можете подготовить доклады и выступить с любой темой, чтобы получить допуск к зачёту. Есть ли желающие? — напомнил преподаватель в начале лекции.  
  
Тир тут же поднялся. Хотя он и не готовился, но был уверен, что рассказать о невербальном общении сможет лучше, чем лектор. Ему выделили десять минут, и Тир с упоением поделился тем, что интересовало его больше всего: о проксемике и хронемике. При этом он несколько раз отметил, что учитель эти темы обошёл, а они одни из самых важных средств анализа.  
  
— Благодарю. Это был хороший доклад, — похвалил учитель, — но твой невербальный посыл читается как надменное превосходство. Ты действительно считаешь, что знаешь эту тему лучше, чем я? — учитель обвёл взглядом класс, не давая слова Тиру. — Скажи, Лейв, — обратился он к одному из учеников, — что ты считаешь? — без уточнения вопроса спросил учитель.  
  
Лейв поднялся и, замявшись, объяснил, что доклад Тира был слишком громоздким и недоступным для тех, кто недостаточно хорошо разбирается в психологии.  
  
— Я понял, — прервал его Тир и повернулся к учителю: — Извините, я был не прав. Ваше дело показать нам разнообразие тем, а выбрать, что нам нравится, мы должны сами.  
  
Учитель довольно кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, Тир, твоё понимание достойно похвалы. Вы действительно пришли в университет не для того, чтобы вас учили, а чтобы учиться самим. Преподаватели лишь показывают вам возможности и дают список литературы, учить вас тут не обязаны.  
  
Когда Тир сел на своё место, к нему подвинулся Ньяль и тихо, слишком интимно, чтобы остаться к такому равнодушным, прошептал:  
  
— А мне понравилось твоё выступление, — Тир улыбнулся, довольный комплиментом, но даже головы не повернул, боясь посмотреть на соседа и податься желаниям, — может, поделишься со мной своими знаниями...  
  
— Ньяль, — учитель не дал омеге договорить, — у нас сегодня новая тема "Формирование личности и переломные моменты". Расскажи, были ли в твоей жизни события, которые изменили тебя и твою жизнь?  
  
— Были, — Ньяль поднялся и в упор посмотрел на учителя, заставляя его пожалеть о своих словах. — В восемь лет меня похитили и несколько месяцев держали в плену.

 

 

## Глава 6. Детские страхи

Тир выбежал из лекционного зала и поспешил к четвёртому корпусу, где учился Ньяль. Все выходные слова омеги не давали ему покоя. Учитель не стал ни о чём больше спрашивать, но Тир с ума сходил от любопытства и желания всё узнать и понять Ньяля.  
  
Чтобы не пересекаться с Ненне, Тир уехал в Копенгаген, а в понедельник сбросил ему короткую СМСку, что они встретятся после занятий. Но теперь он выяснил расписание Ньяля и хотел отыскать его, а не встречаться с истинным.  
  
В четвёртом корпусе занимались строители и химики. Тир отыскал кабинет черчения, но студентов уже отпустили. К счастью, когда Тир расспросил одного из учеников, ему указали, где может находиться Ньяль. Днём запасные выходы были открыты, и Тир выбежал во дворик четвёртого корпуса через пожарный вход, надеясь, что Ньяль ещё не ушёл домой. Омега стоял рядом с двумя здоровенными альфами и курил. Захотелось подбежать к нему, отгородить от парней и привлечь к себе внимание, но Тир только сжал кулаки и медленно направился к Ньялю, успокаивая бешеное сердцебиение.  
  
— Привет, — произнёс он омеге в спину.  
  
Ньяль обернулся, и лёгкая улыбка коснулась его губ. Кивнув спутникам, он оставил их, уводя Тира в сторону.  
  
— Ты чего тут забыл? — дружелюбно спросил Ньяль, предлагая альфе сигарету, но Тир отказался.  
  
— Тебя искал.  
  
— Вот как? — омега удивлённо вскинул брови, но Тир видел, что тот рад.  
  
— Расскажи мне о том похищении!  
  
Ньяль чуть дымом не подавился – его глаза широко распахнулась, лицо помрачнело, но омега попытался спрятать эмоции поглубже. Было видно, что ему неприятно об этом думать, но Тир считал, что просто обязан знать правду, поэтому и спрашивал об этом в лоб.  
  
— Я шесть лет посещал психотерапевта, стараясь абстрагироваться от происшедшего, — Ньяль успокоился и смотрел на него очень серьёзно. — Если поищешь в архивах, то сможешь найти в газетах то дело. О нём много писали, — омега сплюнул и выбросил сигарету, собираясь уйти.  
  
— Хочу услышать всё от тебя, — он схватил Ньяля за рукав толстовки, и омега замер. В какой-то момент Тир испугался, что Ньяль его оттолкнёт, но тот, напротив, повернулся всем корпусом и прижал его к стене. Руки у омеги были сильными, и по телу пробежала приятная дрожь. Почти сразу отпустив, парень встал очень близко и заговорил, смотря прямо в глаза.  
  
— Я рос в детдоме. В семь лет туда попал, когда папа умер от СПИДа. Он занимался проституцией, — добавил он с усмешкой, словно ожидая, что Тир будет его осуждать, — но был очень добрым человеком. Я помню его заботу, и его смерть была для меня трагедией. Мой старший брат оказался в другом приюте – с тех пор я его не видел, лишь временами получал от него передачки. В детском доме после восьми лет можно было выбрать кружок по интересам, и я решил заниматься в театральной студии. Меня и троих моих друзей возил сотрудник соцслужбы, и однажды вместо него пришёл другой человек. Но он знал, как нас зовут и кто мы такие. Мы поверили и сели в его машину... — Ньяль перевёл дыхание. — Он увёз нас на остров. Держал, как собак, в маленьких конурах. Там было безумно холодно и темно... рядом всегда шумело море. В ясные дни мы могли видеть берег материка. Я хотел бы переплыть пролив, но не умел плавать... Потому, когда я выбрался, стал заниматься плаваньем. Это помогало бороться с внутренними страхами, вселить в себя уверенность, что подобное больше не произойдёт... — Ньяль задумчиво опустил глаза. Было видно, что он не хочет продолжать. — В школе я даже несколько раз в соревнованиях побеждал. И сейчас в университетской сборной плаваю... — Ньяль отвернулся, попытался отойти, но Тир схватил его и снова притянул к себе.  
  
— Что случилось на острове? — тихо спросил он.  
  
— Там было много детей... все омеги, — ещё тише ответил Ньяль. — Они приходили и уходили... мы знали, что они умирали. Мои друзья из приюта тоже погибли... и я боялся, что буду следующим... Как-то, оказавшись с НИМ в одной комнате, я взял столовый нож и ударил по руке. ОН стал громко кричать, схватил меня за горло и стал бить, — дыхание Ньяля участилось. — Я продолжал отбиваться этим ножом, лезвие почти ничего не резало, было тупое, но всё вокруг залило кровью. Когда ОН отпустил меня, то был уже без сознания, я взял остальных мальчишек, мы сели в лодку и уплыли... — Ньяль выдохнул.  
  
— Ты... убил его? — не веря, спросил Тир.  
  
Ньяль прильнул ближе – его глаза потемнели, радужки почти не было видно, и Тир почувствовал его безумный страх. Спустя столько лет, притворяясь спокойным и уверенным в себе, Ньяль подсознательно боялся. Омега не ответил на вопрос, просто смотрел на Тира, словно ожидая от него чего-то. Но Тир хотел, чтобы Ньяль сам сделал первый шаг. Шаг навстречу, и дальше всё будет не важно...  
  
— Тир! — громкий голос вывел юношу из оцепенения. Ньяль отстранился, забрав с собой свои страхи. К ним направлялся улыбающийся Ненне.  
  
— Сейчас, — ответил ему Тир осипшим голосом и снова посмотрел на Ньяля.  
  
Омега накинул капюшон, скрываясь от всего мира, достал новую сигарету и с усмешкой посмотрел на альфу.  
  
— Тебя ждут, — кивнул он в сторону Ненне.  
  
— Ещё увидимся? — зачем-то спросил он.  
  
Ньяль хохотнул, убрал сигарету и снова посмотрел на альфу. Его глаза стали прежними и светились, словно ясное небо.  
  
— Ты действительно слеп и глуп, Тир Станг, или только притворяешься? — спросил Ньяль.  
  
— О чём ты? — не понял Тир.  
  
— Ни о чём, — мрачно ответил Ньяль и отвернулся.  
  
Рядом тут же оказался Ненне, но не кинулся в объятия – Тир отучил его делать это. И теперь омега смотрел на него побитым псом, ожидая дозволения притронуться. Взяв мальчишку за руку, он потянул его прочь – не хотелось, чтобы Ненне стоял рядом с Ньялем. И ещё сильнее не хотелось, чтобы Ньяль видел рядом с ним Ненне.  
  
— Страшненький он, — хихикнул Ненне, и Тир сжал кулаки, боясь, что сорвётся и ударит его.  
  
На парковке их уже ждала машина, но Риг не отвечал, и Тир решил подождать близнеца. Подсознательно он понимал, что брат снова ушёл с Фреиром. Им можно было бы дать время, оставить самих по себе, но Тиру не хотелось оставаться один на один с Ненне. Особенно сейчас, когда все мысли были сосредоточены на истории Ньяля.  
  
Ненне крутился рядом, пытался привлечь к себе внимание каким-то щебетанием, цеплялся за одежду и тянулся за поцелуями. Тир же раздражённо отмахивался, но вскоре не выдержал и прикрикнул на омегу. Тот сжался, сделал печальный вид, и в его глазах появились слёзы. Видеть, как он плачет, было неприятно, и его стала мучить совесть. Ведь Ненне не виноват, что Тир ущербный, что он не чувствует запахов и не может ощутить из-за этого их связь. Захотелось признаться, рассказать о своём неприятном недостатке и попросить подождать, когда он сделает операцию и всё исправит.  
  
— Прости, — Тир ласково улыбнулся. Ненне поднял на него заплаканное личико. Всё-таки он был очень красивый, и смотреть на него было приятно. А когда он не болтал, то становился прямо-таки милым. Тир поцеловал омегу в припухшие губы и, откинув мысли о Ньяле, постарался погрузиться в привычное возбуждённое состояние рядом с Ненне. Не думать было проще, желать его – приятно. А ещё Тир понимал, что у его омеги очень скоро начнётся течка, и они проведут её вместе. Это должно помочь изменить их отношения.  
  
— Поехали домой, — попросил Ненне.  
  
— Надо подождать брата.  
  
— Не хочу его ждать, — стал капризничать омега, за что Тир сердито его одёрнул.  
  
К счастью, новым слезам помешали появившиеся Риг и Фреир. Парочка бежала, счастливо улыбаясь и держась за руки. Почему они задержались, даже спрашивать было не нужно – у обоих были горящие взгляды и мятая одежда. И Тир почувствовал зависть к их близости. Ненне попытался ворчать, но альфа шлёпнул его по заднице и затолкал в машину.  
  
Риг сел рядом с Фреиром – почти забрался ему на колени, но альфа отодвинул его, косясь на вторую парочку. Это движение приятно согрело Тира изнутри. Он не понимал, почему ему нравилось смотреть, как Фреир отталкивает Рига, и пытался приравнять это к своему поведению и нежеланию быть рядом с Ненне. Но Фреир, усадив Рига в сторонке, как бы случайно провёл пальцами по его шее, нежно погладил спину и одарил восхищённым взглядом. Риг не видел этого: он, сжав ладошки, сдерживал свои порывы, старался подчиниться желаниям Фреира. Риг думал, что его партнёр устаёт от его близости, но Тир читал в движениях Фреира жажду этой близости. И раздражение во взглядах Фреира говорило о том, что он отстраняется от своей пары только из-за свидетелей.  
  
Это неприятно кольнуло. Напомнило о том, что рядом сидит Ненне, и Тир не желал к нему прикасаться, не испытывал восхищения. Он намеренно дожидался брата, чтобы не оставаться со своим истинным наедине. Поджав губы, Тир отвернулся к окну. Он не хотел смотреть на брата и завидовать его связи.

 

 

## Глава 7. Секс с истинным

— Нервничаешь? — Риг заглянул брату в глаза и заботливо поправил выбившуюся прядь. — Всё будет хорошо. Ты сам поймёшь, что делать и как.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Тир на первый вопрос, но Риг только улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу. С утра позвонил Ненне, сообщил, что начинается течка, и попросил приехать. Тир послал сообщение в деканат, что проведёт несколько дней со своим омегой и берёт на них обоих отгул. Пропускать четверг и занятия по психологии было обидно, но выбирая между странными встречами с Ньялем и сексом с истинным, Тир был уверен, что правильно расставил приоритеты. И теперь Риг собирал его, как заботливый родитель, готовил к новому статусу, давал наставления.  
  
— Ты, главное, не спеши. Хотя без обоняния тебе будет проще сдерживаться. Фреир говорил, что когда поддерживал меня во время течки, то всё было как в тумане, и если бы я сам не сдержался и предложил ему, он бы отымел меня, несмотря на присутствие родителей, — Риг хихикнул и чмокнул брата в лоб. — Расскажешь потом, как всё прошло.  
  
Тир кивнул и, прижав к себе, лизнул брату шею, пошло прошептав:  
  
— И я от тебя жду подробностей.  
  
Брат снова рассмеялся и игриво стукнул его по груди. Пришлось его отпустить, хотя Тир понимал, что цепляется за Рига как за спасательный круг. Почему было так страшно или, скорее, неприятно? Не хотелось быть с Ненне, он не был готов, но понимал, что это необходимо, ведь они – пара, они вместе на всю жизнь... но, может, Ненне ошибся?  
  
Эта мысль обожгла надеждой, заставила быстрее одеться и поспешить к омеге. Нужно было хорошенько расспросить его. Может быть, даже признаться, что он не чувствует запахов и потому сомневается? Возможно, что и у Ненне есть хоть немного сомнений. Это избавит Тира от необходимости быть с ним; он спокойно дождётся операции, взвесит все за и против и тогда уже решит, является ли Ненне его парой.  
  
В доме Йохансоннов Тира встретил пожилой альфа и, по-отечески похлопав по плечу, пожелал им удачи. Ненне уже успел наговорить родителям, что Тир его истинный, и его в этом доме встречали как родного. Он старательно держал лицо, хоть и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
Ненне сидел в своей комнате на разобранной постели. Глаза у парня горели, щёки казались алыми. При появлении Тира он поднялся и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Ты божественно пахнешь, — прошептал он, — без тебя не мог дышать!  
  
Тир тяжело вздохнул. Он не чувствовал запаха течки, но на кончике языка появился привкус винограда. Омега попытался стянуть с него рубашку, но альфа его остановил.  
  
— Не спеши. Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Ладно, — неуверенно произнёс омега, возвращаясь на своё место. Тир видел, что парнишке не терпится, и он сгорает от желания. И невольно его тело реагировало на эти призывы: захотелось раздеться и лечь на Ненне, завалить его, сжать и втолкнуть в его узкую дырку член.  
  
— Ненне, я не уверен, что всё правильно делаю. Мы ведь знакомы всего пару месяцев. Между нами ещё не установилась эта связь... — Тир задумался, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но омега смотрел на него мутным взглядом и нетерпеливо облизывал губы. Тир даже не был уверен, что парень его слышит. — Я сомневаюсь, что мы пара, — сказал он прямо. — Ты мне чужой. Я не могу признать твой запах...  
  
— Не страшно. После секса ты всё поймёшь, — омега потянулся вперёд и жадно поцеловал. Тир положил руки ему на плечи, чтобы отстранить, но Ненне был горячий, влажный и очень напористый. Поцелуй захватил, отвлёк от разговора, и его сомнения сменились возбуждением. Ненне был доступен, он сам этого хотел, и Тир мог делать с ним всё, что пожелает.  
  
Руки омеги скользнули под одежду, горячие пальцы прошлись по коже, вызывая приятные мурашки, альфа резким движением стянул с себя рубашку и расстегнул брюки.  
  
— Ты худой, но мышцы такие рельефные, — восхищённо произнёс Ненне. — Ты очень красивый, — с жаром шепнул он, прижимаясь губами к горящей коже.  
  
Тир нетерпеливо толкнул его на кровать и стянул лёгкую майку и шорты. Ненне был белый, как молоко, хрупкий, с впалым животом и золотыми кудряшками в паху. Он выглядел кукольным, фарфоровым, с таким нужно быть нежным, но Тир не хотел быть нежным. Глядя на обнажённое тело, в голову лезли картинки с Ньялем. И хотя Ньяля голым он никогда не видел, в его воображении тот обладал телом как у Рига. Закрыв глаза, Тир попытался избавиться от наваждения, представить Ньяля толстым с отвратительным пузом. Но это не помогало – уродливый Ньяль всё ещё стоял перед глазами, и был желанным.  
  
— Бля, — выругался Тир. — Пососи мне!  
  
Ненне тут же рванул к его паху, впервые делал это с желанием, сосал с причмокиванием, от желания собиралось слишком много слюны и во рту стало слишком мокро. Омега тёк, крутил задницей и вбирал член почти до самого основания. Лишние мысли ушли, оставив в голове приятную пустоту. Сразу стало хорошо. Тир расслабился, подтягивая Ненне за волосы; омега не сопротивлялся, и это распаляло. Хотелось испытать всё до конца, почувствовать, что такое секс, и насладиться им со своей парой. Нужно было только убедить себя, что Ненне – его пара, поверить в это, и тогда всё пройдёт гладко.  
  
Тир поставил омегу на колени, продолжая удерживать его голову на своём члене, вздёрнул его попу повыше и затолкнул во влажную дырку два пальца. Ненне тихонечко завыл и завертелся, внутри мальчишка был очень тугой и потрясающе приятный. Осторожно пошевелив пальцами, старательно ощупывая всё внутри, Тир раздвинул их ножницами и собирал смазку. Резко вытащив их, он посмотрел на прозрачную жидкость, стекающую по ладони и лизнул. Смазка была солоноватая с виноградной кислинкой и намного более приятная, чем сперма Ненне. Теперь стало понятно, почему в порнофильмах альфы вылизывали своих партнёров.  
  
Развернув Ненне к себе спиной, он заставил омегу прогнуться и снова запустил внутрь него пальцы. Член стоял, мыслей не осталось, только набатом стучало в висках желание вставить, запихнуть себя поглубже, растянуть узенький вход и отодрать до звёздочек в глазах.  
  
Натянув презерватив, заботливо выданный братом, Тир направил член в покрасневшую блестящую дырку. Головка упёрлась в сжатое колечко, и Тир с силой надавил, протискивая себя внутрь. Ненне тихонечко захныкал, видимо, омеге было больно, но Тир, отринув мысли и отдавшись своим инстинктам, совершенно не задумывался о нём. Казалось, Ненне и не существует рядом, только влажный анус имел значение. Член альфы проникал всё глубже, и Тир стал делать поступательные движения, всё резче и сильнее вталкивая себя в тугую дырку. Ненне несколько раз просил притормозить, но Тир даже не услышал этих жалобных стонов.  
  
Весь мир сузился до обжигающих ощущений в паху, разгорающееся пламя медленно охватывало всё тело. Удовольствие толчками отдавалось в каждой клеточке, заставляя Тира постанывать и двигаться всё быстрее. Альфа взмок, хотя в комнате было прохладно, кожа стала липкой, пальцы скользили по бледным ягодицам, а Ненне подмахивал и кричал в голос, требуя ещё и ещё.  
  
Член болезненно сжимался, хотелось всаживать сильнее и глубже, тело омеги подрагивало в оргазменных спазмах, и Тир зажмурился от подступающего удовольствия. Схватив обмякшего Ненне за ягодицы, Тир стал с силой натягивать его на себя, используя как резиновую куклу. По члену прошлась лёгкая щекотка, тело дёрнулось, мышцы, словно перекрученные, расслабились, и Тир облегчённо выдохнул. Оргазм приятно пульсировал в каждой клеточке, перед глазами скакали темные пятна, и он блаженно улыбнулся. Ненне соскользнул с члена, смотреть на него не хотелось. Глаза сами закрылись, оставляя Тира наедине со своими чувствами, но омега поднялся и коснулся его губ, разрушая идиллию блаженства. Резко распахнув глаза, Тир увидел перед собой Ньяля, с безумной улыбкой, кривыми зубами и безграничной нежностью в глазах.  
  
Невольно дёрнувшись, альфа сел, не разрешая Ненне себя трогать. Попытки сосредоточиться и понять, что же он видел, ни к чему не привели – в голове была звенящая пустота.  
  
— Так хорошо, Тир. Я обожаю тебя, — шептал Ненне, крутясь рядом, как преданный пес. Он не позволял себе обнимать Тира, уже поняв, что альфа этого не любит, но поглаживал пальцами кожу, стирая капельки пота. — Хочу ещё, любимый. Возьми меня снова... без презерватива... Хочу от тебя ребёнка...  
  
Тир равнодушно кивнул. Трахаться было приятно. Только так же можно было трахаться и с искусственным анусом. Ненне в этом деле был лишний, и Тиру стало до отвращения неприятно. Он чувствовал себя использованным, словно не он трахал Ненне, а Ненне поимел его.  
  
— Мне надо в душ, — отмахнулся Тир и, поднявшись, вышел, захватив с собой вещи.  
  
В ванной комнате он быстро ополоснулся и оделся. Возвращаться к Ненне не хотелось – он получил удовольствие и больше не хотел. Он его вообще не хотел, просто трахнул, потому что была возможность, и сейчас сожалел. Достав телефон, Тир набрал брата.  
  
— Риг... — тяжело вздохнул он, когда услышал радостный писк брата на другом конце. Риг сразу понял, что у него что-то не так. — Я не хочу его. Трахаю и думаю о другом. Разве это нормально?  
  
— Тир... — омега испуганно замолчал. — Ты читал статью, что про тебя в НоргеНьюс печатали?  
  
— Да. При чём тут это?  
  
— До конца читал?  
  
Тир замолчал, чувствуя какой-то вязкий и неприятный страх, словно запоздавшее понимание, что его обманули, ограбили, забрав что-то очень ценное, и он обнаружил это и ничего не может сделать.  
  
— Мне Фреир сегодня показал. Там написано, что ты запахов не чувствуешь. Я надеялся, что всё обойдётся, не поверил, что Ненне может так поступить...  
  
Тир уронил трубку, не желая слушать. Сомнения выстроились в очевидные факты – его нежелание быть рядом, отвращение от запаха винограда, всё это твердило и указывало, что Ненне никогда не был его парой, но Тир, как наивный мальчишка, поверил. Ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то способен на подобную подлость. Что глупый беленький ангелочек Ненне может воспользоваться им, охомутать, попросить сделать ребёнка... Тир обессиленно опустился на пол.  
  
— Тир... — кричал в телефон Риг. — Не предпринимай ничего, слышишь? Я отправлю к тебе Одена. Не смей... Не смей его трогать. Тир, поклянись мне!  
  
Тир нажал на сброс. Ему хотелось убить Ненне.

 

 

## Глава 8. Я твой...

Тир слышал, как кто-то позвонил во входную дверь. Ненне уже час как долбился к нему в ванную, но Тир понимал, что Риг прав, и просто не обращал внимания. Простая детская мечта быть счастливым, любить, провести всю жизнь с одним-единственным лопнула, как мыльный пузырик. Теперь его истинный не будет для него единственным, не станет первым омегой, не подарит счастье от первого соития... ничего этого не будет, потому что самовлюблённый говнюк решил воспользоваться им и забрал его девственность. Тир был уверен, что любой бы посмеялся над его мыслями, а Оден ещё и треснул бы для верности. Но для него это было важно, это были его желания, его стереотипы и мечты...  
  
— Вкусная цыпочка, — раздался знакомый голос из прихожей – Оден действительно приехал, и Тир злобно усмехнулся, подумав, что был бы рад, если бы друг сорвался и изнасиловал тупого Ненне.  
  
Но Оден направился к ванной и сердито потребовал, чтобы Тир выходил. Расправив одежду и вернув себе самообладание, он вышел из своего убежища. Ненне жалобно посмотрел на него из-за плеча огромного альфы, но Тир прошёл мимо, не желая его ни слышать, ни видеть.  
  
— Тир, что произошло? Пожалуйста, не бросай меня, — стал скулить Ненне, смотря, как Тир одевает обувь.  
  
— Заткнись, сука! — рыкнул Тир. — Ты обманул меня: ты не мой истинный!  
  
— Нет... я не обманывал, — жалобно ныл Ненне. — Я люблю тебя... я влюбился с первого взгляда... я знаю, что я чувствую...  
  
— Оден, не хочешь развлечься? — с ненавистью смотря на обнажённого парня, произнёс Тир, но Оден с силой выдернул его из квартиры.  
  
— Не говори того, о чём потом будешь жалеть, — сердито заметил друг, покидая рыдающего Ненне.  
  
Дома Риг попытался поговорить с братом, но Тир заперся в своей комнате – ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя столь обманутым. Он бессильно злился на себя, что поверил. Злился на Ненне, на всех омег сразу – за их похоть и алчность. Сейчас, прочитав эту чёртову статью до конца, Тир был уверен, что Ненне полез к нему ради денег. Журналист каким-то образом получил допуск к его медицинской карте, и во всеуслышание заявил, что «Тир Станг не может отличить обычного омегу от своего истинного», словно предлагая всем желающим не упустить возможность. Удивительно, что Ненне был единственным нахалом, решившимся на обман.  
  
Переступив через свои принципы, Тир позвонил прадедушке и попросил разобраться с журналистом, надеясь, что тот не только лишится своей должности, но и карьеры за то, что полез в чужую личную жизнь.  
  
Он бесился дома все три дня отгула, что были положены ему на время течки партнёра. Но и после идти в университет ему не хотелось. Было тошно от мысли, что там он столкнётся с Ненне. Пусть они и учились на разных отделениях, он был уверен, что тот приползёт, будет хныкать и что-то просить. Злость накапливалась как снежный ком, разрывая грудь, желала уничтожить тех, кто причинил боль, кто посмеялся над его наивностью. Кто лишил его невинности...  
  
— Не говори ерунды, — Оден кричал в телефонную трубку, но Тиру нравилось, что друг бесится. — Никто не примет заявление об изнасиловании. Ты дурной? Над тобой смеяться будут.  
  
— Он обманом затащил меня в постель, — равнодушно заметил Тир.  
  
Оден продолжал орать. И это немного успокоило. Вправило мозги на место и помогло собраться. Тир всё ещё чувствовал себя обманутым и испачканным. При мыслях об истинном появлялись лишь горькое сожаление и понимание, что тот, другой омега, наверняка именно такой, как он мечтал, будет для него не первым, и признаться в этом будет стыдно. Хотя, что могло быть постыдного в том, что альфа трахнул течного омегу?  
  
По университетским коридорам Тир передвигался перебежками. Оден посмеивался, но послушно шёл проверять, нет ли на горизонте Ненне или других приставучих омег. К счастью, среди особо прилипчивых всё ещё ходила уверенность, что Тир встречается с Агне, и они не пытались перейти ему дорогу.  
  
Всю среду Тир мечтал, чтобы день скорее закончился и наступил четверг. Ему хотелось дождаться последней пары, прийти на психологию и встретиться там с Ньялем. Напроситься к нему на концерт и пообщаться в неформальной обстановке. Теперь, когда ложный истинный исчез из его жизни, Тир подумывал немного поухаживать за Ньялем. Тем более Оден сказал, что закрутил роман с Рэвом, и устроить двойное свидание не составит проблем.  
  
В кафетерий Тир решил больше не ходить – там мог появиться Ненне, но и дворик рядом с его корпусом оказался небезопасным местом.  
  
— Тир, — окликнул его кто-то, и альфа, вздрогнув, обернулся.  
  
Ухмыляясь своей привычной наглой улыбкой, рядом с ним стоял Агне. И видеть его было намного приятнее, чем Ненне.  
  
— Что у тебя случилось, пока меня не было? — омега нагло присел на сумку Одена и отобрал у Тира бутерброд.  
  
— Ничего, — буркнул Тир. Ему не хотелось об этом вспоминать.  
  
— А мне Ненне сказал, что ты его трахнул.  
  
— Пошёл твой Ненне... — только и смог сказать Тир.  
  
— Я не сержусь, — улыбнулся Агне, — к тому же, пока я был без тебя в Стангварере, то понял кое-что важное.  
  
— И что же? — удивился Оден, вклиниваясь в разговор.  
  
— Тир – мой истинный, — Агне самоуверенно вскинул голову, а Тир нервно рассмеялся.  
  
— Пошёл на хуй! — Тир поднялся и угрожающе посмотрел на омегу. — Мне хватило той лапши, что мне Ненне вешал. Если я не чувствую запахов, это не значит, что я идиот!  
  
— Пойдём, Тир, — ласково произнёс Агне, протягивая руку, — поговорим тет-а-тет. Сейчас ты злишься из-за обмана, но я смогу тебе всё доказать.  
  
— Вот как? — Тир удивлённо вскинул взгляд. Стало интересно, что же Агне может ему доказать, если только от одних поцелуев с ним Тиру было противно. Оден настороженно положил руку другу на плечо, но он так же без слов показал, что всё в порядке, и с этой ситуацией справится.  
  
Агне отвёл Тира в туалет, запер в кабинке и впился в его губы. Тир чуть со смеху не покатывался: настолько жалкими были его потуги. Облизав лицо Тира, Агне спустился ниже, расстегнул ширинку и достал мягкий член. Тир лишь презрительно усмехнулся, но позволил омеге себя ласкать. Справлялся с этим Агне на отлично, ему можно было бы сниматься в «глубокой глотке»: немаленький член альфы почти полностью исчезал за яркими губами омеги. Агне страстно причмокивал и, высовывая язык, мог дотянуться им до мошонки. Ощущения были потрясающими, и Тир спокойно спустил ему в рот, удерживая за затылок и не позволяя отстраниться.  
  
Агне чуть закашлялся и, когда альфа его отпустил, сплюнул белесую жидкость в унитаз. Тир, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.  
  
— Отличный минет, шлюшка, — сказал он, отталкивая со своего пути Агне. — Будет желание пососать – зови.  
  
— Я – лучший. Ты это скоро поймёшь! И тебе следовало согласиться с моим предложением! — злобно кинул Агне. — Ненне поспешил, обошёл меня, но я бы сделал всё лучше, и ты бы даже не догадался! — Агне попытался его удержать, но Тир вывернул ему руку и толкнул к стене.  
  
— Сука! — рыкнул Агне. — Ты даже на альфу не тянешь! Тощий бета с омежьим запахом!  
  
— Как сосать мне в туалете, так я альфа, а как отвечать за свою ложь, то я уже бета или даже омега, очень оригинально, — усмехнулся Тир.  
  
— Не я первый, не я последний, — сверкнул глазами Агне и, выпрямившись, вновь принял надменное выражение лица. — Удачи, Тир Станг.  
  
— До встречи, Агне Крестворг, — кивнул ему Тир и ушёл, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Следующие две пары прошли спокойно, и Тира никто не трогал, но третья проходила в самой большой аудитории – на лекцию по основам экономики были записаны все студенты с потока, а также второкурсники и ребята с других курсов. Тир стоял в компании альф, пытаясь снять нервное напряжение – он рассказал историю своих злоключений сокурсникам, выдал Ненне и Агне с потрохами, и теперь Гуди и Ёрунд дружно обсуждали искусность омег. Тир натянуто улыбался и до боли сжимал руку Одена – друг его действительно понимал.  
  
Народу становилось всё больше, и Тир был уверен, что его будет сложно отыскать в толпе, но он сам наткнулся на Ненне, и омега сразу повис на нём, закатывая истерику.  
  
— Тир, я, правда, тебя люблю! Не оставляй меня! Ты же говорил, что чувствуешь нашу связь! — стал кричать Ненне на весь зал.  
  
Тир с трудом смог его с себя скинуть, желая сломать этого кукольного мальчишку, но Оден тут же перехватил друга, не давая ему наделать глупостей. Ненне продолжал причитать, то умоляя вернуться, то прося прощения за то, что не разобрался в своих ощущениях. Бывший любовник всё ещё уверял, что они – истинные, и Тир не избил его, только потому что Оден его удержал, и сотня свидетелей расступилась, наблюдая за сценой.  
  
— Ты мне не истинный. Никогда не нравился и не привлекал! И не смей ко мне приближаться! — прорычал Тир, желая поскорее с этим закончить и распрощаться с Ненне навсегда.  
  
— Какой плохой альфа, — мимо продефилировал Агне и громко бросил, — и меня бросил, и бедняжке Ненне сердце разбил.  
  
Тир грозно посмотрел на наглеца, но тот только хитро улыбнулся и спрятался в аудитории. Агне ссориться открыто не хотел, лишь показал, что Тир теперь свободен, давая другим омегам шанс испытать судьбу. Тир это прекрасно понимал и невольно обвёл взглядом собравшихся: омеги заинтересованно посматривали на освободившуюся добычу и насмехались над Ненне. Глупого мальчишку даже стало жалко.  
  
Но после лекции к Тиру подошёл один из сокурсников и, заламывая пальцы, сказал, что чувствует к Тиру невероятную тягу, потому что тот его пара.  
  
— Вы все сдурели, что ли? — воскликнул Тир от негодования. Жалости больше не осталось, лишь звериное желание мстить, и Тир никогда не чувствовал себя благородным рыцарем, который считает, что нельзя бить омег – они ведь тоже мужики и достойны мужского обращения.  
  
Рядом с ним стояли друзья и, зная о прошлых признаниях, подняли сокурсника на смех.  
  
— Если отсосёшь мне перед всеми, признаю твою истинность! — с ненавистью смотря в хорошенькое личико, сообщил Тир. Мальчик скуксился и, извинившись, убрался.  
  
Альфы стали покатываться со смеху, и Тир тоже смеялся, хотя внутри всё клокотало от гнева. Хотелось поймать сбежавшего ублюдка и выбить ему зубы, чтобы врать больше не хотелось. А ещё хотелось найти того журналиста и кастрировать его тупым ножом. Расправиться хотелось с многими, и эта злоба требовала выхода, нужно было непременно что-то сделать. Подраться? Трахнуться? Тир пока не был уверен...  
  
Четверг был не лучше, но теперь Тир ходил в сопровождении группы друзей-альф, и когда какой-нибудь омега пытался что-то сказать Тиру, парнишку тут же поднимали на смех, начиная саркастически спрашивать, не истинный ли он Тира и не желает ли оказать всем присутствующим сексуальные услуги. Тир смеялся со всеми, но самому ему было не до смеха.  
  
Перед психологией он распрощался с Гуди и Ёрундом и шёл туда с теплящейся надеждой. Хотелось спокойно провести полтора часа в обществе Ньяля, поговорить с ним или просто посмотреть в его голубые глаза.  
  
Лектор опять задерживался, и студенты стояли рядом с аудиторией. Там же стоял и Ньяль. Тир чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, когда увидел его. Омега впервые был не в огромной толстовке и висящих штанах, а в простых джинсах и обтягивающей светлой футболке. У Ньяля были широкие плечи и покатая грудь. Тир тут же вспомнил, что Ньяль говорил о плавании, и с восторгом представил, как такое красивое крепкое тело рассекает воду.  
  
Ньяль был даже крепче Рига: на плечах красиво бугрились бицепсы, футболка отлично обтягивала выпирающие мышцы и топорщилась на сосках. Руки были покрыты неровным загаром, скорее всего, Ньяль, как и многие детдомовские ребята, летом подрабатывал в поле. Ньяль был идеальным, эталоном красоты.  
  
В голове сразу зашумело, Тир глупо улыбнулся, зашагал шире, словно притягиваемый Ньялем. Ему хотелось быть рядом, подойти и встать так близко, чтобы чувствовать тепло его рук, чувствовать его дыхание и невольным движением задеть затвердевшие от прохлады соски.  
  
— Привет, Тир, — Ньяль улыбнулся и опустил взгляд, когда альфа остановился напротив него.  
  
— Привет, — Тир забыл обо всех неприятностях, не замечал больше никого вокруг и думал только о том, что Ньяль потрясающе красив.  
  
— Слышал, ты с Ненне расстался?  
  
Тир только кивнул, на его лице всё ещё была улыбка.  
  
— Давно хотел тебе сказать... но не решался из-за твоего парня, — Ньяль, наконец, поднял взгляд, он выглядел смущённым, хотя обычно держался уверенно и никогда не вёл себя как другие глупые омеги, но Тиру его смущение показалось милым. — Я думаю, ты мой истинный...  
  
Лицо Тира перекосилось. Он не слышал, что ещё говорил Ньяль. В висках пульсировала кровь. Обида всколыхнула всё изнутри, вывернула всю прежде отступившую злобу. Казалось, он задыхается от гнева, ноги затряслись, кулаки сжались.  
  
Выбросив руку вперёд, Тир резким движением схватил Ньяля за футболку на груди. Под пальцами звонко хрустнуло какое-то висящее на шнурке украшение. Ньяль испуганно опустил взгляд, смотря на испорченный кулон.  
  
— Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — выдавил из себя Тир. — Не желаю тебя больше видеть!  
  
Развернувшись, Тир пошёл прочь. Захотелось спрятаться и разреветься. Было больно и тошно. Больно от мысли, что Ньяль такой же, как и все. Захотел воспользоваться им, обманул, смотря прямо в лицо. И тошно от своей неполноценности. Выбежав из университета, Тир прижался к ледяной стене и закрыл глаза ладонями. Он не ребёнок, чтобы плакать, Тир не собирался реветь из-за какого-то Ньяля, но лицо было влажным.

 

 

## Глава 9. Это Ньяль

— Ну, ты и тупанул! — Оден недоумённо вздохнул и посмотрел на растерянного Ньяля.  
  
— Что? — омега перевёл на него взгляд, глаза у него покраснели, и он неловко крутил в пальцах сломанное украшение.  
  
— Не стоило это Тиру говорить, — чуть более спокойно произнёс Оден.  
  
— Но я... — Ньяль закусил губу. — Я извинюсь.  
  
— Хорошее решение. Сегодня вечером Гуди у себя всех собирает. Подходи после восьми, я постараюсь Тира подготовить.  
  
— Хорошо, — Ньяль кивнул и, несмотря на появление учителя, тоже ушёл с урока.  
  
Оден с трудом смог уговорить Тира выбраться из дома. После разговора с Ньялем друг был словно оглушённый: пропускал фразы, повисал на месте, временами вообще не понимал, где находится и что делает. Оден был уверен, что это шок от разочарования, и свято верил, что он как настоящий товарищ должен привести Тира в порядок.  
  
У родителей Гуди была большая двухэтажная квартира в пригороде, до понедельника свободная. Молодой альфа не первый раз собирал у себя сокурсников, но Тиру хватило веселья в старшей школе, и сейчас он был достаточно равнодушен к подобным посиделкам. Гуди пригласил к себе и Рига. Хотя все знали, что омега однозначно занят, он всё равно многим нравился. Поэтому, когда Тир переступил порог квартиры, на нём повис брат, радостный, что Тир выбрался из своего заточения и перестал на него огрызаться.  
  
— Только ты жутко бледный, — Риг похлопал Тира по щекам, и тот недовольно поморщился. — Выпей со мной, прошу. Фреир сделает тебе лёгкий коктейль!  
  
— Отстань от него, — Оден утянул друга от навязчивого брата. — Ты с ним живёшь, так что дай другим пообщаться!  
  
Тир невольно улыбнулся и благодарно похлопал Одена по плечу. Из-за обмана Ненне и подлости Ньяля он чувствовал презрение ко всем омегам, и даже любимый брат попал под раздачу – Тир не хотел сейчас с ним видеться. На первом этаже громко играла музыка, несколько альф с его курса и Фреир играли в какую-то виртуальную игрушку, были слышны их смешки. Со второго этажа спустился хозяин и, всучив в руку Тиру бокал с каким-то напитком, потянул за собой.  
  
Тир сделал несколько больших глотков и постарался расслабиться, отпустить мысли и забыть о неприятностях. Нужно было попытаться оптимистичнее посмотреть на всю ситуацию и, как Риг, искать хорошее в плохом. Но стоило только задуматься о происшедшем, как он понимал, что никогда не сможет простить Ненне. А Ньялю при следующей встрече заедет по лицу и... пригласит на свидание.  
  
На втором этаже была спальня родителей и кабинет с удобными диванчиками. Гуди привёл гостей туда. Тир с удобством расположился в рабочем кресле и крутанулся пару раз вокруг себя. Допил оставшееся в стакане странное алкогольное пойло и откинул голову. Пребывать в апатии – не его стиль. Он всегда старательно всё анализировал и взвешивал, находя выход из различных ситуаций. Возможно, найдёт и теперь. Хотя стирать память человечество пока не научилось.  
  
— Доставай, Оден, что принёс! — в комнате сидели также Ёрунд и ещё один альфа с их факультета – Турваль.  
  
Оден достал небольшой мешочек и раздал присутствующим альфам кристаллики. Тир хотел отказаться, но друг толкнул его под локоть, заставляя взять двойную порцию наркотика.  
  
— Взбодрись, — рассмеялся Гуди. — Я бы на твоём месте прыгал от счастья – любой омега готов забраться в твою постель!  
  
— Это точно, Тир, — поддерживал его Ёрунд, — пользуйся тем, что они сами подставляются, и не обращай внимания на их враньё. Мне Оден сказал, что твоя проблема с обонянием решаема, вот после операции и присмотришься, кто из всей этой толпы твой истинный.  
  
Тир промолчал, лишь недовольно посмотрел на друга, который слишком много разболтал. Но, похоже, его товарищ не видел в этом никакой проблемы. И спорить с ним сейчас не хотелось. Тир проглотил выданный ему кристаллик, потому что альфы были правы – ему нужно расслабиться и перестать принимать всё слишком близко к сердцу. Тем более, случившегося уже не изменишь, нужно уверенней смотреть в будущее и искать в своём положении выгоду. Только вот трахать кого попало никогда не хотелось. Тир был слишком брезгливым.  
  
Парни некоторое время травили шуточки, а потом Оден утащил Тира на балкон, шепнув, что у него с собой ещё и травка есть. Балкон располагался в спальне родителей, и двери там запирались, поэтому Оден спокойно отрезал себя и друга от шумной обстановки веселящихся подростков.  
  
— Ты опять взялся за старое? — апатично спросил Тир, смотря, как Оден делает самокрутку.  
  
— Только чтобы ты отвлёкся, — улыбнулся Оден, — Ригу не говори, а то он меня убьёт, — усмехнулся альфа. — Уже улыбаешься, значит, полегчало.  
  
— Я не улыбаюсь, — хмуро ответил Тир, только сейчас замечая, что губы действительно растягиваются в улыбку, а в голове стало легко и пусто. — Сам знаешь, я не фанат всей этой химии и не считаю наркотики выходом.  
  
— Иногда можно, — довольно заявил Оден, выпуская ему дым в лицо, и Тир весело рассмеялся. Ему действительно стало весело и, перехватив сигарету из пальцев друга, он глубоко затянулся. Иногда... иногда можно расслабиться. А потом он решит все проблемы.  
  
Горячий дым обжёг горло и лёгкие – Тир, не удержавшись, закашлялся. Курить ему не нравилось – он не любил сигаретный дым, но сейчас почему-то вспомнился курящий Ньяль и то, как сексуально он держал сигарету во рту. Конечно, всё это сублимация, но ему нравилось заменять в фантазиях сигарету на член. И в этих фантазиях Ньяль острыми зубами легко царапал ему плоть и прикусывал кожу на мошонке. Улыбка стала ещё шире, так что скулы разболелись, и Тир невольно рассмеялся, понимая, что пьян и обдолбан, и ему это очень нравится.  
  
Снова затянувшись, он закашлялся, и Оден отобрал у него сигарету. К балкончику тянулись ветки посеревшего деревца с ярко-жёлтыми листьями. Чуть в стороне росла дикая яблоня, и на ней ещё остались крупные плоды. Осенний воздух был свеж и приятен, Тиру нравилась эта спокойная минутка в обществе его друга.  
  
— Хочу яблок! — внезапно даже для самого себя сказал Тир и попытался взобраться на перила.  
  
— Не дури, — Оден вовремя успел его перехватить, обхватил за плечи и, прижав к губам, выпустил струйку дыма. Тир спокойно вдохнул, не кашляя. — Так не обжигает?  
  
— Ты что, меня поцеловал? — поинтересовался Тир.  
  
— А ты против? — Оден снова затянулся и снова выдохнул в рот. Тот послушно приоткрыл губы, и теперь в него скользнул и язык. Оден обладал сильным самцовым запахом, но сейчас вкус притупился терпким сигаретным дымом и не мешал Тиру расслабляться.  
  
— Ты всё ещё в меня влюблён? — уже ничему не удивляясь, спросил Тир, когда Оден его отпустил.  
  
— Нет. Ты мой лучший друг. Но если бы ты позволил, то трахнул бы с удовольствием.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что этого никогда не будет? — с усмешкой сказал Тир.  
  
— Ага, — согласился Оден и снова попытался поцеловать, но Тир рассмеялся, шлёпнул ладонью его по щеке и, вырвав бычок из пальцев, выбросил его во двор.  
  
— Я и так порядочно обкурен. Пойдём, будешь меня контролировать! — с улыбкой приказал он другу.  
  
Когда они вышли из спальни, то Гуди сердито на них накинулся.  
  
— Чего там забыли? Родители меня прибьют!  
  
— Травку курили, — пожал плечами Тир.  
  
— А ещё есть? — с загоревшимися глазами спросил Турваль.  
  
— Есть, — кивнул Оден.  
  
В домофон позвонили, Гуди удивлённо посмотрел на стоящих рядом друзей, стараясь собраться с мыслями в затуманенном мозгу.  
  
— Кто там может быть? Все пришли!  
  
— Я очередного истинного Тира пригласил, — рассмеялся Оден. — Иди открывай. Это Ньяль.

 

 

## Глава 10. Поиграем

Тир радостно улыбнулся и почти бегом спустился с лестницы. Сердце скакало, и ему казалось, что он может пуститься в пляс – ведь Ньяль сам пришёл к нему в гости. Впустив омегу в дом, Тир распахнул двери и стал его ждать. Ньяль быстро поднялся, замер напротив входа, с удивлением рассматривая улыбающегося до ушей альфу, и протянул ему маленький свёрток.  
  
— Я хотел извиниться, — тихо произнёс он.  
  
— Что тут?! — воодушевлённо и слишком быстро произнёс Тир, вырывая подарок из рук Ньяля и начиная его разворачивать. Внутри лежал кожаный шнурок и терракотовая руна со знаком мудрости. Примерно такой же был и у Ньяля, но Тир его сломал. И сейчас он про себя подумал, что надо купить Ньялю новый. — Спасибо, — он нацепил украшение на шею и обнял опешившего Ньяля.  
  
— Я... — омега запнулся, чувствуя, как крепко прижимает его к себе Тир.  
  
— Тебе надо это снять, — альфа потянул его за змейку широкой куртки, собираясь освободить Ньяля от прячущей его красоту мешковатой одежды.  
  
— Хорошо, — Ньяль чуть отстранился, вошёл в дом и закрыл за собой двери. Скинув куртку и огромную клетчатую рубашку, он остался в обтягивающей белой майке. Тир с восхищением смотрел на его плечи и крепкие руки – Ньяль был потрясающий, и хотелось рассказать ему об этом.  
  
— Пойдём, — Тир потянул омегу на второй этаж, там была закрывающаяся от всех спальня, и в ней можно было бы... пообщаться. Он не задумывался, что потом собирается делать – ему просто хотелось увести Ньяля в укромный уголок.  
  
Пока они поднимались по лестнице, Ньяль почти не дышал, стараясь идти от альфы как можно дальше, но Тир, наоборот, прижимался к нему всё сильнее и, так и не добравшись до последней ступеньки, вжал в стену. Омега выглядел испуганным или растерянным, смотрел ему в глаза, и Тир чувствовал, как взволнованно сбивается его дыхание. Где-то из глубины квартиры раздались громкие смешки, но он не видел и не слышал ничего, кроме Ньяля.  
  
Омега был его на полголовы ниже, и Тир, носом упираясь ему в висок, несколько раз поцеловал Ньялю скулы, медленно спускаясь к губам. Ньяль замер и, кажется, даже дышать перестал, а когда Тир коснулся его губ, подался навстречу.  
  
Ньяль действительно был яблочный, яркий и свежий, с приятной кислинкой и успокаивающей сладостью – этакий безумный коктейль, который хотелось выпить до дна, насладиться каждым оттенком его вкуса и уже не отпускать. Неправильно выросшие клыки задевали язык и губы, заставляя желать его лишь сильнее. Ньяль хрипло застонал, когда Тир запустил ему в волосы руку, прижимая и направляя. Поцелуй топил в эмоциях, сбивал с ног, и Тир чувствовал сильное возбуждение, словно все инстинкты пробудились, словно зверь рвался наружу. Член мгновенно затвердел и стал болезненно давить на ширинку. Тир не собирался больше делать глупостей и распыляться на случайные связи. Но для Ньяля решил сделать исключение – он его хотел, и стало наплевать, что истинный будет для него не первым и даже не вторым.  
  
Руки блуждали по крепкому телу, ощупывали, выискивали прорези в одежде, чтобы добраться до кожи и прикоснуться к этой красоте. Тир прижался к Ньялю пахом, невольно потёрся стоящим членом, и Ньяль снова застонал, сводя с ума своим голосом и обалденным вкусом.  
  
— Пойдём в спальню, — с трудом оторвавшись от его губ, произнёс Тир.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — немного испуганно произнёс Ньяль и тут же, улыбнувшись, согласился. — Почему бы и нет, с тобой – куда пожелаешь.  
  
Тир хмыкнул, вспомнив, что и Ненне обещал идти за ним на край света. Теперь ему врал Ньяль. Было обидно и хотелось встряхнуть его и спросить, почему он так с ним поступил. Но от вкуса и близости Ньяля ложь и все другие неприятности стали казаться глупостью, неудачной шуткой вселенной, и о них можно было забыть. Обняв омегу за талию, он направил его к спальне, уверенный, что там никого нет. В голове была невероятная лёгкость, и Тиру казалось, что всё замечательно, всё наладилось и плевать, что все омеги ему врут. И даже Ньяль врёт, что он истинный.  
  
— Ты будешь третьим истинным на этой неделе, в которого я вставлю, — сказал Тир и сам рассмеялся своей шутке.  
  
— Что? — изумлённо произнёс Ньяль.  
  
— Прочитал обо мне в газете и решил поживиться?! — сейчас осознание этого казалось забавным, и Тир задорно улыбнулся.  
  
— О чём ты? — Ньяль выглядел ошарашенным, словно он действительно не понимал, о чём речь, но больше ничего сказать не смог, потому что они вошли в комнату, и на них уставилось четыре пары глаз. Ёрунд кашлянул, выпуская струйку дыма изо рта, и все засмеялись.  
  
— Что вы тут делаете? — удивляясь, как ребёнок, спросил Тир и, схватив ближе всего стоящего Гуди, попытался вытолкнуть его из комнаты. Гуди упёрся ногами, и все стали ржать, смотря на толкания двух альф.  
  
— Ньяль, курнёшь с нами? — предложил косячок Оден, подходя к новому гостю развязной походкой. Ньяль неуверенно сделал затяжку и вернул Одену самокрутку. — Вот и отлично. Вливайся, расслабляйся.  
  
Омега присел на край постели, наблюдая за шуточной потасовкой Тира и Гуди, Тир словно забыл про него, но Ньяль не собирался форсировать события. Альфы расходились и, рыча, сталкивались плечами, стремясь сдвинуть друг друга с места, уже не важно куда, лишь бы доказать своё превосходство. Со спины к Ньялю подсел Ёрунд и сделал глубокий вдох, впитывая его запах.  
  
— Потрясающе пахнет. Обожаю таких омег! — зубы у Ёрунда удлинились, и он с затуманенным взглядом потянулся к шее Ньяля.  
  
— Какого! — воскликнул Ньяль, подскакивая со своего места и врезаясь в стоящего рядом Турваля. Альфа пребывал в расслабленной прострации и наткнувшегося на него омегу от неожиданности оттолкнул. — Прости, — рыкнул рассерженный Ньяль и направился к дверям. Ситуация стала его напрягать. — Я пойду, — сказал он, обращаясь к Тиру, тот на его слова обернулся, пропустил удар Гуди и оказался на полу.  
  
— Куда это ты? — очнулся от своей полудрёмы Турваль. — Такой крепкий омега, можешь и альфу на лопатки положить?  
  
— Моё! — задыхаясь от смеха, подал голос Тир, пытаясь подняться. Только никто не понял, что же было его.  
  
— Вы все укуренные! — сердито оттолкнул Турваля Ньяль, но альфа рыкнул и перехватил его, удерживая руки.  
  
— Очередной истинный Тира, сладенький омежка пришёл нас развлечь! — грозно произнёс он на ухо Ньялю, и тот застыл от ужаса. — Может, поделим его на всех?  
  
— Тир соберёт себе футбольную команду истинных, а мы выберем лучшего методом тыка, — согласился с предложением Турваля Ёрунд и протянул руку к омеге, за что получил оплеуху. — Какой серьёзный! — усмехнулся он, и все снова стали смеяться.  
  
Тир, напротив, сердито зарычал и поднялся, Ньялю показалось, что вместо привычного симпатичного худощавого мальчишки перед ним стоит сам дьявол – столько ненависти и злости было в его взгляде.  
  
— Руки не распускай, Ёрунд, — мрачно произнёс Тир.  
  
— Да мы только поиграем, Тир, — успокаивающе сказал Оден и потрепал его по волосам, как пса. Тир сначала рыкнул, а потом рассмеялся, в мгновение меняя настроение. В его глазах заплясали чертята, и он куснул Одена за ладонь, отчего огромный альфа охнул и отступил.  
  
— Поиграйте, — согласился Тир, и Ньяль, не веря, уставился на альфу.  
  
Расслабленный Тир с безумной улыбкой казался ненастоящим. Он действительно плохо понимал, что происходит, и как справиться со своими эмоциями. Его то перекручивало от раздирающего гнева, то наполняло радостное веселье, в котором всё происходящее выглядело забавной шуткой.  
  
— Растянем его для тебя, — шепнул омеге на ухо Турваль. Ньяль попытался дёрнуться, чтобы его достать, но альфа перехватил его под грудью и вывернул руки. В мгновение вернулись детские потаённые страхи, и Ньяль запаниковал: стал дёргаться, стараясь выбраться из тисков.  
  
— Ньяль – хороший мальчик, но обижать нашего Тира мы не позволим, — к ним приблизился Оден, и омега изо всех сил ударил его в колено ногой. Оден запрыгал на одной ноге, а все остальные рассмеялись, даже Тир, схватившись за живот, согнулся пополам, ухохатываясь над другом. А Турваль сжал омегу ещё крепче.  
  
— Такой мощный, сильный, — к Ньялю подошёл Гуди и забрался руками под майку, поднимая её и открывая хорошо накаченный живот. — Такого можно и по двое укатывать!  
  
Ньяль зарычал и, размахнувшись, ударил Турваля затылком по лицу. Альфа, охнув, отпустил его руки и отшатнулся, давая ему свободу движениям. Ньяль крутанулся, как волчок, бросаясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, но всюду его встречали альфы, преграждая выход руками и пытаясь схватить за одежду. Тир стоял в общем круге, смеялся и тоже пытался его коснуться. Кто-то с силой дёрнул омегу за лямку, и майка сползла с плеча, растягиваясь и превращаясь в тряпку, остальные стали дёргать Ньяля, то отпуская его, то зажимая к любой поверхности, и Тир старался не отставать. От безумного поведения альфы паника накатывала только сильнее, и Ньяль совершенно перестал соображать…  
  
Тиру нравилась игра. Подростками они с Ригом часто играли, проверяя свою ловкость и силу. Теперь же он бегал за Ньялем, хватая и толкая его так же, как бегал за Ригом. После таких забав Риг заваливал Тира на постель, и они лежали, обнимаясь, слушая громкое сердцебиение друг друга. В такие моменты близнецы по-настоящему были близки, и Тиру хотелось, чтобы и Ньяль был близок. Ближе, чем Риг. И Тиру было мало просто прикасаться. Хотелось схватить его, удержать и забрать только для себя. Потому что другие охотники хотели того же, а он был уверен, что выиграет – это было жизненно необходимо – выиграть для себя Ньяля. В воздухе слышался звон веселья, задорный смех, и Тир увлёкся забавой, совершенно не замечая, в каком состоянии находится загнанная жертва.  
  
Ньяль не видел выхода, не мог прорваться через круг. Как и в детстве, он пытался бежать, спешил выбраться, но все время оказывался в клетке, и чудовище смеялось над ним, скаля жёлтые зубы. В паническом страхе Ньяль не понимал, что происходит, альфы превратились в настоящую смертельную угрозу, их горячее дыхание, агрессивный запах – всё обостряло инстинкты самосохранения, и Ньялю просто хотелось сбежать. В какой-то момент Оден запнулся и с грохотом повалился на Гуди, а Ньяль, воспользовавшись заминкой, перескочил через них и открыл спасительные двери, выбираясь из пропахшей альфами и травой комнаты. Но в последний момент Оден успел поймать его за лодыжку, и омега грохнулся на пол.  
  
Всё происходящее дальше показалось нереальным кошмаром. Рычащие альфы, отпихивая друг друга, помчались следом за ускользающей добычей. Ньяль скатился с лестницы, пытаясь в горячке сориентироваться и вспомнить, где же выход. В прихожей он столкнулся с ещё одним альфой. Тот удивлённо посмотрел на испуганного парня, но Ньяль уже инстинктивно бросился в другую комнату. Выскочив на кухню, он замер на мгновение, понимая, что это тупик. Нужно было выбираться, бежать дальше, но, повернувшись, увидел Турваля с горящим азартом взглядом. Следом за ним, пыхтя и улюлюкая, вбежали остальные.  
  
— Отвалите от меня! — крикнул Ньяль, отходя от альф.  
  
В соседней комнате грохотала музыка, и на его слова никто не обратил внимания. Вперёд пытался вырваться Тир, с задорной улыбочкой и безумным взглядом, но его отпихивали, не давая приблизиться к дичи. Поведение Тира сводило с ума, Ньяль ждал его поддержки, но вместо этого Тир повёл себя по-свински. От предательства горело в груди, и Ньяль не мог поверить, что с ним такое произошло – его пара, истинный, который должен был любить и поддерживать, сам предложил его друзьям. Хотелось разреветься от боли и отчаяния, столь нелепой и безумной была ситуация. Но Ньяль не мог себе позволить сейчас расслабиться. Была твёрдая уверенность, что если альфы до него доберутся, то повалят тут же на пол и будут срывать с него одежду, сминать тело и впихивать в него огромные члены. Ньяль не смог бы это пережить. Схватив со стола нож, омега направил его на альф.  
  
— Не приближайтесь!  
  
— Тихо, детка, никто тебя не обидит, — усмехнулся Гуди. Альфы тяжело дышали, и воздух мгновенно загустел, наполняясь их запахами вперемешку с запахом похоти и возбуждения. От устойчивого амбре кружилась голова, и Ньялю начало казаться, что сейчас он грохнется в обморок, и его дружно поимеют.  
  
— Не приближайтесь! — повторил он и прижал нож к шее. Альфы не двигались, но продолжали плотоядно смотреть, улыбаясь и предвкушая приближающееся веселье. Ньяль надавил на нож, прорезая кожу, и по шее потекла горячая кровь.

 

 

## Глава 11. Утро

— Стой!  
  
Красная кровь, как вспышка, отрезвила, привела в чувство и сжала сердце мыслью, что ЕГО омега в беде. По телу прошлась ледяная волна, сковывая душу и сердце – Тир ужаснулся тому, что случилось, и отчаянно хотел всё исправить. Рванув вперёд, желая остановить Ньяля, Тир попытался коснуться его, но омега лишь сильнее надавил на нож.  
  
— Стой, Ньяль. Пожалуйста, — от страха тряслись руки, Тир был готов сейчас же упасть перед ним на колени и умолять этого не делать.  
  
— Убери нож, — серьёзно и настойчиво произнёс Ёрунд, остальные тоже пришли в себя, понимая, что для омеги это вовсе не игра.  
  
— Ньяль, успокойся. Ребята просто пошутили, — встал сбоку Оден, но Ньяль дёрнулся от него, опять проводя ножом по ране.  
  
— Отвалите все! — прохрипел Ньяль, продолжая давить на горло. Альфы снова встали полукругом, они больше не нападали, но их положение казалось агрессивным.  
  
— Ньяль, пожалуйста, — продолжал повторять Тир, но стоило ему приблизиться, как Ньяль отшатывался, погружая нож всё глубже. — Не надо… — мальчишка побледнел. Страх за Ньяля лишал разума сильнее любых наркотиков. Тир не мог думать, не знал, что говорить и делать. Была лишь твёрдая уверенность, что если Ньяль что-то с собой сделает, Тир последует за ним.  
  
— Я хочу уйти, — голос Ньяля звучал спокойно, но в глазах плескался ужас.  
  
Оден отступил в сторону, утягивая за собой Гуди и открывая омеге дорогу. Ньяль боком, не открывая спины для атаки, стал двигаться к выходу и, оказавшись за дверьми, побежал к входной двери.  
  
— Ньяль, стой! — Тир рванул следом, но Оден перехватил его. — Отпусти! Я должен поговорить с ним!  
  
Тир отчаянно вырывался и, несмотря на то, что был меньше и ниже, почти справлялся с этим.  
  
— Ты напугаешь его лишь сильнее. Пусть он остынет. И тебе надо прийти в себя.  
  
— Нет! — Тиру было необходимо отыскать Ньяля, успокоить и успокоиться самому. Он не мог позволить омеге просто так уйти, особенно сейчас, когда понял, что он ему нужен. — Пусти!  
  
Рванув что есть сил, Тир выскользнул из объятий друга и выбежал в прихожую. Обуви Ньяля не было, но его куртка и рубашка лежали на тумбочке. Наспех одевшись, подхватив вещи Ньяля, Тир выбежал на улицу. Всё ещё не было точного плана – лишь твёрдая уверенность, что сделать что-то нужно прямо сейчас. И необходимость отыскать Ньяля доводила до отчаяния.  
  
Тир бегал по улицам, сначала просто надеясь увидеть омегу, а потом стал кричать, привлекая внимание прохожих. Перед глазами стояли ужасные картины, когда Ньяль прижимал к себе нож. Тир чувствовал страх омеги и ощущал, как плохо и больно сейчас Ньялю. И отчетливо понимал, что сам в этом виноват.  
  
Почти час прошёл, как омега исчез. Тир заблудился в сотне одинаковых домов и похожих улиц. Ему казалось, что ещё немного, и он найдёт его. Но, пробегая новый квартал, он понимал, что Ньяля тут никогда и не было. Тир вернулся к дому Гуди с последней надеждой, что Ньяль может прийти туда за своей одеждой, но там его ждал Оден с разволновавшимся Ригом. Ньяля с ними не было.  
  
— Оден, мне нужен его телефон. Позвони Рэву и спроси! — потребовал Тир, не обращая внимания на вопросы Рига, брат действительно переживал, потому что чувствовал состояние своего близнеца.  
  
Достав номер, Тир попытался позвонить, но после первого звонка телефон сбросили, а потом и вовсе отключили. Тир стал посылать сообщения. Просил встретиться, просил простить. Писал снова и снова, пока пальцы не окоченели.  
  
— Поехали домой, Тир. Скоро утро, — Риг жалобно смотрел на брата, омегу пытался согреть своей курткой Фреир. Рядом трясся посиневший Оден. Оторвав взгляд от телефона, Тир умоляюще посмотрел на Одена, надеясь, что друг сейчас скажет, что ему всё приснилось, что Ньяль не приходил и не пытался перерезать себе горло. Но Оден лишь с сожалением похлопал его по плечу.  
  
Сев на мостовую, Тир обхватил голову, стараясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Попытался вспомнить, что пошло не так, и почему Ньяль так остро среагировал. Ведь всё начиналось так хорошо, они просто веселились. Или Тиру лишь казалось, что это забавно? Перед глазами встали мутные картинки: разгорячённые альфы, толкающие и тянущие на себя омегу, испуганные и отчаянные взгляды Ньяля. Вспомнились и торчащие клыки Ёрунда – у альфы совсем поехала крыша, раз он решил поставить метку. Опьянённые наркотиками альфы щипали омегу, дёргали за одежду, пытаясь раздеть и добраться до тела. Если бы Ньяль не схватился за нож, они бы его...  
  
Тир надавил себе на глаза, желая стереть эти образы, закричал отчаянно, пугая окружающих. Как он мог поступить так со своим омегой, как мог просмотреть его страхи. Он обхватил голову руками, сжался, тихо подвывая.  
  
— Я вызвал такси, — Риг мягко притронулся к его волосам, но Тир перехватил руку брата и дёрнул к себе.  
  
— Риг, — с отчаянием произнёс он, болезненно впиваясь в ладонь, — что мне делать…  
  
Тир вцепился Ригу в штаны и, обняв брату ноги, завыл, проклиная себя и свою невнимательность. Ньялю было плохо, Тир ощущал это, понимал каким-то шестым чувством, и от этого внутри разливался ледяной холод. Риг испуганно попытался поднять брата, но он, продолжая завывать, тянул Рига на себя. Испугавшись за Тира, Риг расплакался, порывался вызвать скорую, но Оден его остановил.  
  
— У него просто отходняк, скоро успокоится.  
  
— Что ты ему дал? — взвился Риг. — Сам наркоман, и моего брата туда же?  
  
— Я не наркоман! — обиделся Оден. — Тир мрачный неделю ходил, я хотел его подбодрить.  
  
Подъехала машина, и Риг с Фреиром попытались запихать в неё Тира. Парень не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал. Совершенно обмякнув, Тир разревелся навзрыд, как ребёнок. Он действительно был ещё совсем ребёнком, мальчишкой, так и не превратившимся в альфу. Слишком спокойная и хорошо сложившаяся жизнь ничему не научила, не показала, какие могут быть последствия у необдуманных поступков, и сейчас Тир с лихвой ощущал отдачу от этого урока.  
  
Риг устроился рядом с братом на заднем сиденье, вперёд сел Фреир и с недовольством посмотрел на близнецов. Он помнил, что Риг должен поддерживать Тира, но всё равно ревновал и был зол, что брат для него слишком важен. Потому что, как и любой альфа, хотел, чтобы его омега принадлежал лишь ему.  
  
— Я сделал ужасную вещь, — продолжая цепляться за брата, шептал Тир. В машине было тепло, но Тир всё ещё чувствовал внутренний холод. Это был холод Ньяля, и от понимания их связи становилось только хуже.  
  
— Тише, успокойся, — Ригу никто не рассказал о случившемся. Альфам было стыдно, что они напугали Ньяля и довели его до того, что омега стал себя резать. — Расскажи мне, что произошло.  
  
— Я… — Тир сжал зубы, не зная, что сказать. Да и как объяснить, что в пьяном угаре он потерял свою пару. То, что Ньяль его истинный, он уже не сомневался. От одного только поцелуя с ним голова шла кругом, и аромат яблок казался таким родным и приятным, как воспоминания о детстве и яблочном пироге дедушки Нели. Тир мог сколько угодно оправдываться, но в душе понимал, что допустил непоправимую ошибку. Он не заметил, что Ньяль с ним связан, хотя все признаки были налицо, и, не поверив ему, сам загнал его на кухню, где Ньяль схватился за нож… — Я всё уничтожил, Риг, — прошептал Тир. — Убил его…  
  
— Кого? — испуганно спросил омега.  
  
— Я нашёл свою пару… и его больше нет…  
  
Тир даже не пытался успокоиться или вести себя, как полагается альфе. Он плакал, и Риг утешал его, как когда-то в детстве, – вытирал ему слёзы, когда Тир разбивал колени или набивал шишки. И таким он мог быть лишь с Ригом, зная, что брат никогда не посмеётся над ним и не расскажет никому про его слабость.  
  
— Приехали, ребятки, — таксист остановился рядом с особняком их родителей, и Риг бросил ему пару бумажек, поскорее вытаскивая брата и надеясь, что родители не застанут их в таком плачевном состоянии.  
  
— Я всё исправлю, обещаю, — словно сам себе повторял Тир.  
  
— Конечно, исправишь, — Риг совсем запутался в том, что случилось, и слова об убийстве сильно пугали.  
  
— Найду его… и всё будет, как надо…

 

 

## Глава 12. Ревность

Тир взглянул на часы и со стоном лёг на другой бок. Час дня, в его комнате полутень, и голова болела так, словно вчера он выпил не бокал лёгкого коктейля, а пару литров текилы. Вместе с головной болью вернулись и воспоминания, и от этого стало ещё хуже. Дотянувшись до телефона, Тир проверил логи, но никто ему не звонил. Была лишь одна СМС от Одена с просьбой встретиться.  
  
Тир снова набрал Ньяля, но телефон уже привычно сообщил, что абонент недоступен. Видеть и говорить с кем-либо не хотелось, но в комнату проскользнул брат, и Тир попытался собраться и прекратить ныть.  
  
— Доброе утро, — Риг принёс с собой поднос с завтраком, и Тир слабо улыбнулся в благодарность. — Расскажешь, что вчера случилось?  
  
Тир не хотел даже вспоминать, но, протрезвев, ситуация больше не казалась такой критической. Да, он сильно обидел Ньяля: напугал до чёртиков и не ответил на его признание. Но всё поправимо. Тир был уверен, что сможет объясниться, извиниться, и когда они будут вместе, то загладит свою вину и не позволит никому больше обидеть свою пару.  
  
— Я встретил своего истинного.  
  
— Это я уже понял, — Риг сел рядом и положил руку на колено близнеца. От его заботы стало легче, Тир вздохнул и расправил плечи.  
  
— Я обидел его, но всё исправлю, — уверенно заявил Тир, стараясь убедить в этом и себя. Риг с облегчением вздохнул и, обняв брата, зарылся носом ему в рубашку. — Спасибо тебе, родной. Но можешь не переживать, у меня всё хорошо, — Тир погладил близнеца по спине. Риг всегда был для него самым близким человеком, и даже истинные не могли разрушить их связь. — Беги к Фреиру, а то он меня заживо закопает.  
  
— Фреир уехал в приют, — тихо, дрожащим голосом, ответил Риг.  
  
— Вы поругались? — догадался Тир. Омега кивнул. — Из-за меня?  
  
Риг всхлипнул, и Тир, отодвинув поднос, притянул брата к себе ближе, укладывая его рядом. Риг вжался в него ещё крепче и стал тихонько всхлипывать. Чувствуя боль брата, Тир сразу забыл о своих бедах.  
  
— Вы помиритесь! Я уверен…  
  
— Нет, — прервал его жалобный всхлип Рига, — Фреир сказал, я слишком много отдаю тебе, и потребовал выбрать… Я был обижен… и выбрал тебя… но я без него жить не смогу… — заскулил Риг, и Тир сжал его крепче. Захотелось закричать, что Фреир – идиот, но это расстроило бы Рига лишь сильнее. Тир стиснул зубы, уверенный, что вытрясет из альфы его дурь и не позволит больше обижать своего брата. Только обещать себе было проще, чем делать.  
  
Все выходные Тир пытался дозвониться до Ньяля, а Риг до Фреира. Оба парня ходили мрачными и злыми. Их младшие братья, привыкшие, что близнецы поддерживают друг друга и свои негативные эмоции на публику не выносят, были в ужасе от перемен и, пугаясь, сбегали с их пути. Тиру постоянно названивал Оден, но он сбрасывал, чувствуя обиду на друга, виня его и не желая себе напоминать, что он сам был там и всё видел, но ничего не исправил...  
  
В понедельник Оден поймал друга перед самым началом лекций. Тиру совершенно не хотелось выяснять сейчас отношения. Ньяль так и не ответил ни на звонки, ни на сообщения. Ситуация стала казаться беспросветной. Апатия и отчаяние были такими, что Тир не чувствовал в себе сил делать хоть что-то. Даже говорить с Оденом.  
  
— Тир, Ньяль куда-то исчез, — начал без предупреждения альфа. — Рэв из меня душу вытряс, потому что этот ненормальный собрал свои пожитки и смылся из их квартиры. В приюте его тоже нет, и информацию о нём нам давать отказались. Мы его все выходные искали…  
  
Тир замер с открытым ртом как громом поражённый. Стало до слёз обидно, что сам он и палец о палец не ударил, как обычно, надеясь на удачу, и что всё само наладится. Но жизнь не становится лучше сама по себе, и, чтобы чего-то достичь, надо прикладывать усилия. Дедушка Оллила с младенчества твердил об этом. Но Тир ничего не сделал, чтобы отыскать Ньяля, хотя лучше других понимал, как сильно был расстроен его омега.  
  
— А сегодня зашёл в деканат, чтобы его расписание получить, и мне сказали, что он документы забрал! Представляешь? — Оден дёрнул окаменевшего Тира за плечо. — Отчего он такой нервный? Ну, шуганули его немного. Да это же шутка была…  
  
— Это из-за меня, — ответил Тир. Он прикрыл глаза и прислонился к стене, чувствуя, как кружится голова, и земля уходит из-под ног. Конечно, Ньяль сбежал, спрятался, решил уйти от бессердечной пары, который не только не признал, так ещё и оттолкнул. А потом, посмеявшись, предложил друзьям. То, что в четверг казалось весёлым развлечением, сейчас выглядело безумием. Тир довёл своего истинного до такого отчаяния, что тот попытался себя порезать. Ньяль бежал от него без оглядки, оставив верхнюю одежду, лишь бы больше его не видеть. Вероятно, никогда.  
  
— Не выдумывай. Мы все перестарались, — попытался его успокоить Оден, но Тир оттолкнул друга, стараясь сдержать слёзы беспомощности и попытаться найти хоть какое-то решение в этом деле. — Тир, дружище, не бесись из-за какого-то омеги...  
  
— Ньяль не какой-то! — воскликнул Тир и посмотрел другу в глаза. Оден замолчал, видя, сколько в этих глазах боли. — Он – моя пара, а я не заметил… Он сбежал из-за меня, ведь я не поверил… — Тир сжал губы, не желая говорить о таких вещах вслух. — Что мне делать, Оден? Как мне его найти?  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Тир. Не переживай. Ньяль – несовершеннолетний и просто так исчезнуть не сможет, — попытался успокоить его Оден.  
  
Но Тир уже себя накрутил и не собирался больше сидеть сложа руки. Сбежав с уроков, он весь день пытался найти пропавшего: добивался ответа у детдома, несколько часов просидел в телефонной компании, надеясь, что ему укажут местоположение мобильного Ньяля. Но Тир был всего лишь студентом первого курса экономического факультета и, несмотря на деньги родителей и известность прадеда, никто помогать ему не хотел.  
  
Дома в его комнате, свернувшись калачиком на кровати, ждал Риг. Брат казался маленьким и беззащитным, и у Тира сердце защемило - так сильно захотелось позаботиться и помочь. Омега был в таком состоянии, что собственные беды ушли на второй план. Тир лёг с ним рядом, обнимая со спины и поджимая коленями. Папа рассказывал, что в такой позе они лежали в утробе, и Тиру было спокойно, когда брат оказывался под боком.  
  
— Фреир даже не говорит со мной, — признался Риг. — Я надеялся, он пообижается немного и вернётся, но Фреир слишком упрям.  
  
— Такой же, как и ты, — попытался пошутить Тир, но брат только расплакался и, громко всхлипывая, стал жаловаться на то, как жизнь без пары отвратительна и пресна. Тир молча слушал и надеялся, что его такая участь обойдёт.  
  
Заснули они в обнимку, и за последние пять дней Тир впервые спал спокойно.  
  
Утром желание исправлять свои ошибки и начать более ответственно относиться к жизни только усилилось. Исправно отсидев все пары, Тир позвонил дедушке Эрки, который работал в полиции, и попросил помочь отыскать пропавшего Ньяля. Пришлось признаться, что Ньяль Хальвдан – его истинный, и рассказать причину его пропажи, потому что скрыть от Эрки что-либо было сложно. Дед обещал помочь, и Тир был уверен, что тот не подведёт. С детства он восхищался этим омегой и, даже несмотря на то, что Эрки был ему неродным дедушкой, уважал и слушал его даже больше, чем Нели.  
  
После этого Тир решил заняться проблемой брата и поехал в детский дом, где жил Фреир, намереваясь втолковать зятю, какой тот идиот и как плохо обращается с Ригом. Фреир встретил его с мрачным лицом и неохотно предложил выйти во двор. Погода была мерзкая, и Тир жался под козырьком, пока Фреир в одной футболке нервно курил сигарету за сигаретой.  
  
— Ты должен вернуться к Ригу.  
  
— Словно это я его бросил? — Фреир с неприязнью посмотрел на Тира. — Риг сам так решил, ясно? Он предпочёл подтирать тебе слёзки и менять подгузники. Потому что без папочки ты же не можешь!  
  
Тир знал, что Фреир не обойдётся без оскорблений, но он и представить себе не мог, что альфа так видит их отношения с братом. Подобные сравнения не просто обижали – они задевали до глубины души, и хотелось ответить тем же. Но Тир заставлял себя вести как взрослый и рассудительный человек и, сжав губы, не ответил на унизительные слова.  
  
— Ему без тебя плохо, — тихо отметил Тир.  
  
— А мне, думаешь, хорошо? — возмущённо воскликнул Фреир. — Я три года по нему с ума схожу, а всё, что от него слышу – «Тир то и Тир это»! Он даже сексом отказывался со мной заниматься, потому что считал, что должен дождаться тебя!  
  
— Если Риг отказывал, значит, сам был не готов. И ты это должен понимать лучше меня, — холодно заметил Тир. — А я для этого был лишь удобной отмазкой.  
  
— Да не верю! — Фреира прорвало, и он решил высказать всё, что накипело. — Стоило тебе только начать встречаться с Ненне, как Риг согласился. Он действительно тебя дождался, и если бы Ненне не послушал меня и не начал тебя обхаживать, мы ещё бы долго ходили вокруг да около!  
  
— Ты подговорил Ненне! — вдруг с ужасом осознал Тир.  
  
— Ничего не подговаривал, только статью показал. Я ж не знал, что ты такой дурак и поведёшься.  
  
— Ты знал с самого начала! — Тир сжал кулаки, готовый наброситься на альфу, и стало плевать, что Фреир его на голову выше и в два раза шире. — Знал, что Ненне – не моя пара, но смотрел на это и ничего не говорил! И всё это только ради того, чтобы затащить моего брата в постель!  
  
— Откуда мне было знать? — смотря на почерневшие глаза Тира, тот испугался. — Ты его сам признал, ведь истинность можно ощутить даже без запахов, Рига я чувствовал, и меня к нему тянуло. И ты с Ненне сосался так, словно у тебя горит. Я думал, что, наоборот, подсобил. И да, я хотел, чтобы Риг наконец переспал со мной. Точнее, я хотел, чтобы он просто был со мной, а не заботился о тебе и не жил твоей жизнью. Потому что ты самоуверенный эгоист и используешь людей вокруг себя! Пользуешься Ригом и не задумываешься, что и у него могут быть свои желания! Почему мы поругались? Да потому что Риг уверен, что ты без него не сможешь! Но и я без него не могу! — закончил Фреир на повышенных тонах.  
  
Фреир замолчал, а Тир расстроенно опустил взгляд. Ведь Фреир был прав, и, хоть это было неприятно признавать, Тир понимал, что постоянно использовал Рига как своего секретаря, полагался на него и привык, что брат всегда рядом. Но у Рига действительно должна быть своя жизнь.  
  
— Ты должен пойти и извиниться перед ним.  
  
— Я? — возмущённо спросил Фреир, и Тир снова разозлился, потому что даже если его брат был неправ, Фреир – альфа и должен поддерживать своего омегу.  
  
— Да, ты! — сердито воскликнул он, но Фреир гордо вскинул голову, показывая, что не намерен идти на поводу у омеги. — И нет ничего плохого в том, что Риг поддерживает своего брата, потому что у него, в отличие от тебя, есть семья, — Тир намеренно бил по больному, стараясь хоть как-то расшевелить Фреира, но его слова не возымели никакого действия – альфа лишь сердито фыркнул, и Тир решил действовать наверняка. — А если тебе он не нужен, то, так и быть, оставлю его себе. Риг красивый омега, с радостью его трахну…  
  
— Что?! — глаза Фреира покраснели от гнева, Тир, усмехнувшись, понял, что нашёл его больное место – Фреир действительно очень ревновал Рига к Тиру.  
  
— Ему одиноко, и он спит в моей постели. А ночи, знаешь ли, бывают такими холодными, — Тир надменно улыбнулся, видя, как Фреир теряет контроль. — Сначала я просто буду обнимать его, целовать, а потом незаметно спущу его трусики…  
  
Тир не успел договорить, как Фреир приложил ему кулаком по лицу. Из носа хлынула кровь. Мелькнула мысль, что его нос это не переживёт, и потеря чувствительности может стать перманентной. Но сейчас важнее было вставить Фреиру мозги на место и заставить вернуться к брату – видеть страдания Рига было в сто раз страшнее, чем не чувствовать запахи.  
  
— Я бы убил тебя, — Фреир прижал его к стене, надавив локтем на горло, и от гнева с трудом говорил. — Свернул бы тебе шею. Но не хочу оказаться в тюрьме из-за такой мрази, как ты! Но если тронешь его хоть пальцем…  
  
— Вчера он сам пришёл ко мне в постель…  
  
Фреир зарычал и надавил на шею сильнее. Тир закашлялся – здоровенный альфа в гневе легко мог его придушить, но Фреир вдруг успокоился и отступил.  
  
— Сука, ты выглядишь, как он! Даже пахнешь, как он… Я должен забрать Рига! Сегодня же заберу… — с презрением посмотрев на Тира, Фреир выбросил окурок и направился в здание.  
  
— Куда? В детский дом? — остановил его Тир. — Лучше переезжай в его комнату, прекрати ревновать ко мне и расстраивать его без повода. Он мой брат, не забывай об этом. И цветов купи, чтобы извиниться.  
  
Фреир удивлено замер, медленно понимая, что Тир намеренно его разозлил, чтобы он перестал жалеть себя и начал действовать. Но злость на швагера, который постоянно крутился рядом и делил их связь, всё ещё не ушла.  
  
— Ты – бессердечная эгоистичная скотина! Надеюсь, что сдохнешь ты в одиночестве, и я буду смеяться над твоей могилой, — Фреир глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. — Дашь мне денег на цветы?  
  
— Гладиолусы. Риг любит гладиолусы.

 

 

## Глава 13. Неприглядная правда

Смотреть на заплаканную, но очень счастливую мордашку Рига было приятно. Тир старался не лезть, хотя безумно хотелось обнять братишку и пожелать ему счастья. Тир не мог понять, почему Фреир так сильно ревновал брата. На протяжении трёх лет их знакомства Тир никогда не давал повода, хотя многие в школе из-за их одинаковых запахов пускали слухи, что близнецы – любовники, но Фреир над подобными рассказами только смеялся, и Тир был уверен, что это действительно забавно. С тех пор как Фреир переспал с его братом, он словно с цепи сорвался. Во взгляде читалась неприкрытая ненависть, он старался отгородить Рига от Тира и теперь ещё и ставил условия.  
  
Тир понимал, что пусть Фреир и был мудаком, но для Рига он единственный. И если альфа будет настаивать, Риг изменит свою жизнь, откажется от возможных перспектив, что предлагал прадедушка, и станет жить в муниципальном доме, в однокомнатной квартирке, которую дадут Фреиру после совершеннолетия. Взглянув на альфу, Тир поймал его взгляд и невольно свёл брови: хватит ли ревнивому альфе ума не лишать Рига красивой жизни только из-за своего эго, или он уведёт его из семьи? Фреир заметил недовольный взгляд Тира и с таким же недовольным лицом подошёл к надуманному сопернику и пожал ему руку.  
  
— Мы все семья, Тир, — с кривой улыбкой произнёс Фреир, — не будем больше ссориться.  
  
Тир кивнул и, про себя посмеявшись, подумал, что и Ньяль будет ревновать к Ригу. Вспомнив о своих проблемах, он направился в свою комнату и проверил почту, где с радостью обнаружил письмо от Эрки.  
  
Сердце застучало быстрее в ожидании ответа: Тир был уверен, что дедушка легко найдёт пропавшего парня. И Тир намеревался тут же сорваться с места, броситься к Ньялю и вымолить у него прощение, чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
«Я нашёл твоего парня, но прежде чем сообщу, где он сейчас находится, посмотри кое-какие материалы. И не болтай о них, не хочу лишиться своей пенсии.»  
  
Дедушка, как всегда, имел свой взгляд на вещи, и его нежелание рассказывать всё сразу вызвало неприятный комок страха у Тира. Но ещё сильнее испугали файлы из судебного архива – это было дело о похищениях и убийствах десятилетней давности.  
  
Тир понимал, что там, знал и боялся их читать. Ньяль рассказал только самую малость, намекнул на инцидент в своём детстве, который, скорее всего, не только повлиял на его личность, но и сильно сломал жизнь. Тир очень боялся найти в этих записях нечто такое, что заставит его понять, что Ньяль не вернётся к нему никогда. Но всё же любопытство победило.  
  
Большую часть документов можно было получить любому в городском архиве, но Эрки добавил отчёты от психолога и некоторые материалы следствия. Текст был написан сухим языком, и воспринимать его было проще, несмотря на весь ужас происходящего.  
  
Первое, что нашёл Тир, это имя преступника – Хараль Бьёрнар Торесен, альфа сорока девяти лет. Мужчина отбывал пожизненное в тюрьме на острове Бастой, но его адвокаты пытались перевести его в психиатрическую клинику, так как мужчина официально был признан больным. В двадцать шесть он потерял своего истинного, и у него поехала крыша - он убил своих детей и племянников и попал в лечебницу с маниакальной шизофренией. Но через десять лет сбежал и в течение трёх лет убил более тридцати сирот и бездомных подростков, пока маленький Ньяль Хальвдан не ранил его и не навёл на него полицию.  
  
Из истории болезни Хараля следовало, что мужчина искал в омегах перерождение своей пары и психологически и физически унижал их, надеясь отыскать идеального. Когда Тир дошёл до методов отбора Хараля, то сразу открыл другой файл и стал быстро листать дело Ньяля, до дрожи боясь увидеть что-то мерзкое. За Ньяля было страшно, как будто что-то ещё можно было исправить. Но случившееся произошло десять лет назад, и маленький мальчик давно превратился в красивого и внешне очень сильного юношу. Что же было внутри, Тир так и не успел узнать. И тайны, что скрывал Ньяль, пугали – потому что Тиру было больно за него.  
  
Закончив с чтением, юноша облегчённо вздохнул – Ньяль не подвергался сексуальному насилию. Его били и морили голодом, а также заставляли смотреть на то, как Хараль насиловал мальчиков постарше. Пережитого вполне хватило бы на остросюжетный триллер. Хотелось спросить у создателя – почему такие люди вообще существуют. Таким же вопросом задавались и другие граждане Норге, потому что к делу были приложены ссылки на газетные статьи, где гневные жители требовали для безумца, убившего больше тридцати детей и подростков, смертной казни.  
  
К счастью, мир не без добрых людей, и какая-то организация открыла дело Торесена против Норге, и все дети, пережившие нападение маньяка, получили пожизненные выплаты от государства и статус «приоритетной защиты». Это значило, что правительство должно позаботиться о жертвах Хараля наилучшим образом. Только заботы этой оказалось недостаточно, и из шести выживших двое ещё до совершеннолетия покончили с собой.  
  
После прочтения на душе у Тира остался горький осадок понимания, что его омега испытал нечто ужасающее в своей жизни и до сих пор мучается воспоминаниями. Но ещё горче стало осознание, что он сам добавил ему проблем. Ньяль схватился за нож, не просто испугавшись, омега действительно видел в действиях альф серьёзную угрозу, и Тир был с ними. То, что Ньяль его сейчас ненавидел и видеть не желал, было очевидно. А Тиру безумно хотелось извиниться, обнять его, успокоить и дать понять, что до конца своих дней Тир будет защищать его. Тир должен был его защитить и раньше, но не сделал этого...  
  
Набирая телефон Эрки, дрожали руки. Тиру стало страшно, что может сказать дед, ведь не просто так он не сообщил, где находится Ньяль. В голове кружились отчаянные предположения, что душевное равновесие его пары и, без того нарушенное маньяком, окончательно дало сбой, и Ньяль что-то сделал с собой. Слышать это не хотелось, и Тир мысленно молился, чтобы Ньяль удержался, подождал и позволил Тиру прийти и извиниться.  
  
— Прочитал? — Эрки, как всегда, был прямолинеен и не терпел долгих и бессмысленных разговоров.  
  
— Да, — голос был хриплый, Тир попытался откашляться, но горло схватывало спазмами, — говори...  
  
— Видел его статус с «приоритетной защитой»? Это значит, что если он решил спрятаться, то мне никаких связей не хватит его отыскать. А ещё государство выполнит почти любую прихоть тех детишек. Но мне удалось отыскать хвосты – твой парень сменил имя и ушёл в армию. И часть выбрал в Порсангере, это северная коммуна в Финнмарке. Уехать туда он мог только от действительно серьёзных проблем. Похоже, ты его сильно обидел, раз он сбежал от тебя за северный полярный круг. Советую тебе оставить омегу в покое. Видеть он тебя вряд ли захочет, а если будешь его искать или доставать, на тебя без проблем могут завести уголовное дело благодаря его статусу. Так что я хочу, чтобы ты придержал коней и подробно рассказал мне, что у вас с ним произошло.  
  
Альфа обречённо вздохнул...  
  
— Тир? — в комнату заглянул младший брат Айрик. Юноша вздрогнул, выбираясь из мрачных мыслей, и посмотрел на мальчика, — ты плакал? — изумился омега и бросился брату на шею.  
  
— Нет, всё хорошо, — Тир натянуто улыбнулся. Внутри всё болело от осознания своей вины. Он понимал, что разрушил их с Ньялем так и не созревшую связь и сильно обидел своего истинного. Плакать действительно хотелось, но Тир дал себе обещание стать сильнее.  
  
— Папа сказал, ты можешь помочь мне с домашней работой, — Айрик заискивающе улыбнулся. Он был красивым, милым, таким же, как и их папа на детских фотографиях. Айрику недавно исполнилось десять, но в душе он был ещё совсем ребёнком, и Тиру не хотелось, чтобы он взрослел; чтобы у него появился истинный, такой же козёл, как и Тир, и обидел любимого братика своим бессердечием.  
  
— Обязательно помогу, — согласился альфа.  
  
Нужно было отвлечься и взбодриться. И начать жить с пониманием, что истинного у него больше нет, и, возможно, никогда и не будет. Может быть, спустя годы Ньяль оттает, найдёт в себе силы хотя бы поговорить с Тиром – тогда они встретятся, и Тир сделает всё, чтобы Ньяль дал ему ещё один шанс...  
  
А пока у него были обязательства перед прадедушкой, перед большой семьёй и Ригом, с которым через несколько лет они будут возглавлять одну из крупнейших и богатейших компаний в мире.

 

 

## Часть 2. Маленькие ошибки взрослых. Глава 1. Ледяная избушка

Тир прислонился лбом к огромному офисному стеклу, смотря, как просыпается город, и улицы заполняются людьми. В семь утра он уже находился на работе и был готов к конференции. На парковке остановилась машина брата, и Тир, дыхнув на стекло, нарисовал смеющуюся рожицу. Серьёзная работа, взрослая жизнь и детские замашки. Но так хотелось вернуться в детство, стать маленьким мальчиком, начать жизнь сначала и не допустить прежних ошибок!  
  
Три года назад он официально занял пост председателя совета директоров, а Риг стал членом совета. Олилла хорошо подготовил им почву, и на собрании акционеров они получили огромное количество голосов. Теперь братья раз в месяц летали в Гаагу на встречу с исполнительным директором компании. Всё остальное время Тир и Риг проводили в Осло в красивом и дорогом офисе, который стал официальным представительством Шелл в Норге, и общались со своими работниками через виртуальную сеть.  
  
Занимаемый Тиром пост не требовал много времени, хоть ответственность и была высока. Поэтому братья открыли транспортную компанию в том же здании и в свободное время занимались своим детищем. Официальным директором «Станг логистик» был Фреир. И он неплохо вёл дела. А братья принимали решения, общались с клиентами и хорошо зарабатывали. Пост директора Шелл – крупнейшей компании – отличная позиция, но она была не вечной. Пусть на данном этапе их кандидатуры поддерживали, но в мире большего бизнеса всё могло легко и быстро поменяться, поэтому близнецы планировали развивать свою фирму, а в будущем оставить Шелл и заниматься лишь ей.  
  
— Не опоздал? — в помещение конференц-зала вбежал Риг, на ходу поправляя галстук и строгий костюм, и занял своё место. От брата сильно пахло Фреиром, но Тир привык к этому. Как и к разнообразию запахов, которые стали окутывать его после операции.  
  
— Доброе утро, соня, — Тир чмокнул брата в лоб.  
  
Риг выглядел потрясающе: с возрастом омега похорошел, и от него было глаз не отвести. Неудивительно, что Фреир всегда крутился рядом – такого красавца следовало беречь. Сев на своё кресло, Тир запустил программу конференции. Напротив них опустился большой экран, разделённый на множество секторов по количеству участников. — Доброе утро, — поздоровался Тир с подключившимися собеседниками...  
  
Каждодневные собрания утомляли. Большие и важные изменения в столь крупной компании производились медленно и с осторожностью. Все необходимые данные по таким изменениям рассматривались месяцами или даже годами. За три года на этой должности Тир состоялся как личность и морально очень вырос. Он старался быть хорошим лидером и стратегом, давал советы и являлся наставником для всех топ-менеджеров, хоть эти люди и были старше его на десятки лет. В газетах часто появлялись фотографии с ним, и даже Форбс выпустил о Тире Станге обзорную статью, назвав его самым перспективным женихом столетия. Но у Тира был омега. Пусть он и не видел его уже шесть лет.  
  
После окончания университета Тир снова попытался отыскать Ньяля, потратил кучу времени и денег, надеясь найти хоть какие-то следы. Поиски закончились ничем. Ньяля Хальвдана по документам больше не существовало, а узнать новое имя не смог даже дедушка Эрки. Тир объездил несколько городов, и даже смог получить допуск на северную военную базу, надеясь, что случай столкнёт их вместе. Но всё было бесполезно, об истинном не было никакой информации и встретить на улице его тоже не удалось. Ньяль стал недостижимой мечтой. И Тиру оставалось лишь надеяться на его возвращение и сожалеть о содеянном.  
  
Получив с братом дипломы с отметкой "кум лауде", они переехали в Копенгаген перенимать дела. На тот момент Тир уже официально занимал должность в совете, но решения всё ещё принимал дедушка. В Дании он прожил год и за это время подтянул знание языка и прошёл более пяти обучающих программ. Это был сложный период, когда и ему, и Ригу пришлось забыть о личной жизни. Фреир приезжал к своей паре лишь дважды, и каждый раз уезжал очень расстроенным.  
  
Зато по возвращении в Осло Тир ежедневно наслаждался милованием двух влюблённых. Он был рад за них и мечтал, что когда-нибудь тоже сможет обнимать свою пару и быть счастливым.  
  
— Сегодня придут на собеседование четверо новых кандидатов, — напомнил Риг и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Собрание закончилось, экран погас, и Риг мог, наконец, распустить ненавистный галстук. — Глянешь их, или мне заняться?  
  
— У меня сегодня два важных звонка и обед с менеджером из УСЛ групп. Надеюсь, мы с ними сработаемся.  
  
— Ясно. Как всегда, с новичками возиться мне, — Риг сделал несчастное личико, и Тир рассмеялся, смотря, как дурачится его брат.  
  
— Ты отлично с этим справляешься, — Тир быстро поднялся, надеясь сбежать, но Риг схватил его за подол пиджака и притянул к себе.  
  
— Через месяц у Айрика соревнования, и если мы не придём, он нам обоим руки переломает! — напомнил он. — Не пропусти!  
  
— Как я могу?! — Тир знаком показал, что всё под контролем, и поспешил покинуть офис, пока Риг не поручил ему что-то бесполезное.  
  
День пролетел незаметно и успешно. После обеда Тир был свободен и поехал к Одену. Друг не пожелал присоединиться к Стангам, сказав, что хочет свои крылья расправить и, пока близнецы учились в Дании, открыл компанию по перепродаже работников. Из Одена вышел отличный хедхантер, хоть фирма и не приносила заоблачной прибыли. Альфа жил на широкую ногу, завёл красивого и очень стервозного супруга и взял квартиру в кредит.  
  
— О, Тир, ты, как всегда, не вовремя, — Оден оторвался от своего планшета и сделал жест секретарю, чтобы тот их оставил.  
  
— Тогда я сделаю вид, что по делу, — Тир сел на удобный диван в кабинете друга и закинул ногу на ногу. — Как насчёт выбраться вечером в какой-нибудь клуб? Или, наконец, посетить со мной спортзал? — Тир подмигнул альфе. — Ещё десять кило, и ты не вместишься в своё кресло.  
  
— Не преувеличивай, — Оден критично себя осмотрел. После университета альфа стал ещё крупнее, и теперь к его мышечной массе добавилась пара лишних килограммов. — И Брокк не любит, когда я задерживаюсь после работы.  
  
— О, и как поживает наш любимый Брокк? — с сарказмом спросил Тир.  
  
— Ты, кажется, хотел поговорить о работе, — Оден сразу расстроился и опустил голову. Семейная жизнь только поначалу казалась сказочно прекрасной, а потом начались будни, и они убили романтику. — Только возьму с тебя в тройном размере.  
  
— Да ладно, друг, мы открываем новый отдел, денег лишних нет. Стандартные расценки, без выпендрёжа.  
  
— Не обманывай меня, Тир Станг, чтобы ты да остался без денег – не верю.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Оден. Нам нужны три хороших программиста и менеджер. А ещё Ригу надо нанять консультантов. Для всех них нужны новое помещение и оборудование. А ещё к началу лета заплатить налоги…  
  
— Я понял, понял, — Оден перекинул со своего планшета несколько резюме. — Будешь мне должен.  
  
— Как всегда, — улыбнулся Тир. — Заглядывай хоть иногда. Тебе нужно выбираться из своей скорлупы и из-под тяжёлого каблука.  
  
— Давай не будем о Брокке…  
  
Тир вернулся в офис после четырёх, привёз брату баночку любимого клубничного мусса и какой-то бутерброд для Фреира. Секретарь – пожилой, но очень бойкий омега Петтер Маркуссен, выглядел измученным, а значит, новые кандидаты задали ему жару с расспросами и готовкой кофе. Тир положил ему на стол шоколадный батончик, чем вызвал благодарную улыбку, и проскользнул в свой кабинет.  
  
Заглянув на половину Рига, Тир ожидаемо увидел его в объятиях Фреира. Парочка страстно целовалась; погруженные в себя, они ничего не замечали и пытались использовать ящик для бумаг в качестве постели. Не стесняясь, Тир прошёл к столу брата, выкладывая на него покупки, намеренно шурша пакетом, чтобы привлечь внимание влюблённых. В кабинете приятно пахло яблоками, и Тир невольно повёл носом, стараясь уловить все оттенки аромата. Что-то в этом запахе было знакомое и родное. Настолько знакомое, что Тир на мгновение замечтался, пытаясь освежить затёртые воспоминания.  
  
— Спасибо, брат, — отвлёк его от мыслей Риг, омега уже привёл себя в порядок, и лишь горящие щёки говорили о непотребствах на рабочем месте.  
  
— Покажи мне сегодняшних кандидатов, — потребовал Тир, усаживаясь за стол брата и открывая его планшет.  
  
Фреир со вздохом удалился, а Риг, перегнувшись через плечо Тира, показал требуемые файлы. Имена в них были незнакомые. По возрасту всем было около двадцати пяти.  
  
— Здесь пахнет яблоками. Который из омег так пах?  
  
— Не слишком принюхивался, – Риг задумчиво потёр переносицу. — Но, кажется, этот.  
  
Омега указал на некого Хьярта Ингереда и открыл его фотографию. На Тира смотрел повзрослевший Ньяль. Он сильно изменился – новая причёска и оправа для очков, лицо стало чуть острее, а скулы - более выраженными. Но это был он. У Тира невольно расплылась улыбка.  
  
— Прими его.  
  
— Но были кандидаты лучше, — попытался возразить Риг, но заметил строгий взгляд брата и тут же умолк. — Как пожелаешь, но у него нет опыта.  
  
— У нас наберётся.  
  
Тир ещё раз пробежался глазами по резюме, запомнил адрес и телефон. Он не собирался бежать и искать некогда пропавшую пару. Тир усвоил урок и не хотел напугать Ньяля вновь. Но если омега вернулся – а Ньяль не мог не знать, что компания, в которую он устраивался, принадлежит Тиру, – значит, он готов идти на контакт. И, скорее всего, Ньяль не хочет быть узнанным.  
  
Что именно было на уме у его истинного, Тир не знал, но не намеревался мешать и ломать ему планы. Если Ньяль хочет просто понаблюдать со стороны, то Тир последует его примеру. Главное – что он снова будет рядом.

 

 

## Глава 2. Жгучая ненависть

В день, когда новые работники должны были выйти на свои места, Тир проснулся намного раньше обычного. Настроение было отличным, внутри что-то трепетало в ожидании радостной встречи, и альфа был уверен, что очень быстро наладит отношения со своим пропавшим на шесть лет истинным.  
  
Приняв душ и позавтракав, Тир обильно побрызгался феромонами – его всегда раздражал его собственный сладкий омежий запах, и, работая с серьёзными людьми, он старался пахнуть более доминантно. После окончания университета его организм вспомнил, что он альфа, и Тир смог немного набрать массу. Две-три тренировки в неделю, спарринги с Фреиром и вечерние пробежки заставляли его думать, что рано или поздно он будет выглядеть так же, как его дедушка Хуго. Только в зеркало на него всё так же смотрел симпатичный худощавый молодой человек с лёгким запахом сирени. Тира больше не путали с бетой, но детские комплексы остались, и альфа не пытался с ними бороться.  
  
— Всё будет отлично! — постарался убедить он сам себя.  
  
В офисе утром всегда было тихо, и Тир забрался в дела Шелл, надеясь освободить день и понаблюдать за новичками.  
  
— Ого! — оклик Рига заставил его вздрогнуть и оторваться от работы. — Шикарно выглядишь, на свидание собрался?  
  
— Возможно, — Тир невольно пригладил волосы и улыбнулся – он всегда одевался по-деловому строго, но сегодня выглядел чересчур помпезно.  
  
— Новобранцы приходят к десяти, а в девять у меня встреча с новыми клиентами. Не хочешь поговорить с ними вместо меня? Такому красавчику они точно не откажут.  
  
— Я подумаю, — рассмеялся Тир.  
  
Риг был прирождённым дипломатом: отлично справлялся со всеми делами, умел вести переговоры и невероятно ловко подводил клиентов под свои условия. Тир был уверен, что брат справился бы с компанией и без него.  
  
На встречу с клиентами он всё же пошёл сам, так как не знал, чем себя занять и сходил с ума от ожидания. Разговор затянулся, и Тир вернулся в офис только после двенадцати. Его трясло от желания заглянуть в новый зал, где разместились консультанты и где сейчас Риг объяснял новичкам их обязанности. Попросив Петтера приготовить два кофе, для себя и брата, Тир зашёл в кабинет.  
  
Четверо старых работников обернулись на начальника, поздоровались и сразу вернулись к своим делам. Новички задержались на нём дольше, и Тир поймал взгляд Ньяля, с трудом не уронив чашки – глаза у него стали ещё ярче, если это вообще было возможно.  
  
— Это мой брат и глава компании Тир Станг, — представил его Риг, поблагодарив за кофе. Новые сотрудники поднялись и поприветствовали его рукопожатием. Ньяль никак не показал, что они знакомы. Похоже, что Риг даже не узнал его, но Тир задержал ладонь истинного в своей, задыхаясь от нахлынувшего счастья с яблочным вкусом. Ньяль опустил взгляд и попытался вырвать руку, стараясь отодвинуться.  
  
Неловкий момент прервал Риг, велев всем занять свои места и продолжить работать. Тир сел на свободный стул и несколько часов, не отрываясь, смотрел на своего омегу – Ньяль сильно изменился: исчезла подростковая неуверенность в движениях, в строгом костюме его фигура казалась более элегантной, хотя прямая спина и крупные бицепсы по-прежнему добавляли его облику брутальности. Изменились также и черты лица – словно Ньяль надел жёсткую маску, и она вросла в него, делая его не только старше, но и серьёзнее. Более широкая оправа и стёкла с затемнением скрывали его глаза, сжатые губы казались тоньше. Тиру безумно хотелось увидеть его выпирающие клыки, но омега ни разу не улыбнулся.  
  
Во время небольших перерывов Тир пытался подойти заговорить с ним, но Ньяль сбегал, отворачивался и не шёл на диалог. Альфа не хотел спешить - уже видеть его было праздником, но безумно хотелось прикоснуться, обнять и попросить прощение. Когда рабочий день для новичков закончился, Тир набрался смелости и спустился за ним.  
  
— Позволишь проводить тебя? — Тир неловко улыбнулся, понимая, что совершенно не умеет обращаться с омегами.  
  
— У тебя отвратительные духи, — проговорил сквозь зубы Ньяль и быстрым шагом направился к остановке.  
  
***  
  
Шесть лет ненависти и презрения. Ньяль мечтал поквитаться с истинным, мечтал сделать ему больно и отомстить. Но одна лишь встреча пошатнула его планы. Тир на расстоянии вытянутой руки оказался совсем не таким, как на фотографиях в сети или на обложках журналов.  
  
Каждодневные встречи трепали нервы. Его сильный терпкий запах альфих духов вызывал лишь отторжение. Ньяль никогда не любил эту агрессию в воздухе, а после нападения запахи альфих феромонов застревали комком в горле. После замечания Тир перестал вонять, как стадо возбуждённых самцов, сменил туалетную воду и Ньяль решил, что теперь всё будет проще.  
  
Но стало только хуже.  
  
От приятного аромата сирени кружилась голова. Тир словно специально целыми днями сидел рядом, и Ньялю казалось, что он не может дышать – запах Тира проникал в лёгкие и сбивал всё мысли и планы.  
  
Омега предполагал, что легко переживёт эту встречу и сможет работать рядом с ненавистным альфой, но с каждым днём становилось всё хуже, а Тир ещё и ухаживать пытался. Другие сотрудники не оставили это без внимания и стали перешёптываться и расспрашивать Ньяля об их романе. Но никакого романа не было! Ньяль был уверен, что Тир его не узнал, а подобное поведение – норма для богатого самовлюблённого самца, клюющего на приятный запах и красивые формы любого омеги.  
  
— Позволишь тебя проводить? — в который раз спросил начальник.  
  
Ньяль устал его прогонять – назойливость Тира обижала. «Интересно, как много омег этот самоуверенный красавчик затащил в свою постель?» — думать о похождениях Тира ему было неприятно. Ньяль сотни раз говорил себе, что они не будут парой, после всего случившегося Ньяль не желал иметь ничего общего со своим истинным, но к Тиру всё равно тянуло. А его естественный аромат ненормально действовал на тело, и Ньяль замучился дрочить по вечерам.  
  
— Хорошо, — сдался он через две недели, — можем пешком пройтись, ждать автобуса столько же.  
  
— Спасибо, — Тир соблазнительно улыбнулся, и Ньяль со вздохом отвёл взгляд. Нужно было отучаться смотреть на него и вздыхать – им ничего не светило, а пошлые мысли только мешали работать.  
  
От бизнес-центра до большой и комфортной квартиры Ньяля, что дало ему государство, было около двадцати минут ходьбы, и омега понятия не имел, о чём говорить всё это время. Но Тир стал расспрашивать его об обучении, как хорошо объясняет материал Риг, и понял ли Ньяль сложную программу, с которой придётся работать. Ньяль не хотел с ним общаться, но невольно разговорился и, лишь когда разговор перешёл на личное, понял, что Тир намеренно его расшевелил.  
  
— Ты давно живёшь в Осло? — вопрос мог показаться невинным, если бы Ньяль хоть раз упоминал, что уезжал. В столицу он вернулся три года назад, поступил в технико-информационный колледж, узнал о компании Тира и стал планировать, как нанести альфе ответный удар.  
  
— С рождения, — соврал он, с подозрением смотря на истинного.  
  
— Вот как? А в твоём резюме написано, что ты родился и учился в Бергене.  
  
Ньяль закусил язык, только сейчас вспомнив свою придуманную историю и поддельное резюме. Но рядом с Тиром думать получалось плохо. Как теперь выкрутиться, Ньяль не представлял, и стал быстро придумывать, что бы соврать, но Тир сам перевёл тему.  
  
— Ты любишь бокс? На следующей неделе у моего брата соревнования, не хочешь составить мне компанию?  
  
— Не люблю бокс.  
  
— А мою компанию? — Тир нагло улыбнулся, и Ньяль был готов его стукнуть за эти намёки и подкаты. — Соревнования в пятницу вечером, могу за тобой заехать, — не дал он Ньялю возможности возмущаться.  
  
Наглый ловелас положил ему руку на бедро, и омеге захотелось ее сломать. Тир, как и раньше, был уверен, что ему всё дозволено, что всё сойдёт с рук, но Ньялю хотелось сделать ему больно, заставить страдать и ползать перед ним на коленях, прося о пощаде. И если Тир влюбится в нового Ньяля – в Хьярта Ингереда, то месть окажется более болезненной.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился омега, решив позволить Тиру больше, чтобы потом было проще его ломать.  
  
От его близости всё внутри стягивалось в пружину, начинало сосать под ложечкой и окутывать смешанными чувствами подчинения и желания. Ньяль ненавидел себя за эту слабость. Он хотел презирать альфу, сломавшего ему жизнь. Хотел, чтобы Тиру было так же больно, как и ему шесть лет назад, чтобы он испытал такое же унижение и отчаяние, попав в западню. И уже две недели Ньяль, хорошо разбираясь в компьютерах и взломав базу Стангс Логистик, эту западню строил.  
  
— Спасибо, — Тир действительно выглядел благодарным и почему-то не спешил с наглыми приставаниями, как рассчитывал Ньяль. Рука альфы скользнула по бедру, и он убрал её, спокойно продолжая пешую прогулку.  
  
— Это Риг будет выступать? — всё же спросил Ньяль.  
  
— Нет, кроме него у меня ещё три брата, — рассмеялся Тир, — и соревнования у самого младшего. Айрику шестнадцать, но он крепкий малый и отлично боксирует, даже Фреиру с ним не справиться. А год назад на соревнованиях он взял золото и ездил в Польшу на международный турнир. Только там соперники оказались опасными.  
  
— Бокс - не лучший вид спорта для подростка, — заметил Ньяль.  
  
— А тем более для омеги, — усмехнулся Тир, и Ньяль изумлённо посмотрел на собеседника, думая, что тот пошутил. — Но разве его переубедишь? Даже отцы боятся ему слово поперёк сказать.  
  
Ньяль замолчал. Он помнил историю родителей Тира. Ньяль и сам встречался с красивым трио. В глубине души ему было очень обидно, что у таких замечательных людей вырос столь бессердечный и безжалостный сын.  
  
— Мы пришли, — Ньяль остановился за улицу от своего дома, хотя и понимал, что Тир знает его адрес из того же резюме.  
  
— Позволишь и завтра тебя проводить? — Тир казался искренним, смотрел ласково и так улыбался, что в груди Ньяля начинало всё ныть от обиды и горечи.  
  
— Позволю, — произнёс он, опуская взгляд.  
  
— Спасибо, — снова сказал Тир, словно его действительно волновало мнение Ньяля.  
  
Прощаясь, он обнял омегу, и от его прикосновений тому стало совсем плохо – Ньяль с трудом удержался на ногах, в глазах потемнело, а голова закружилась. Ему хотелось думать, что всё дело в его страхе перед альфами, что ему неприятны руки человека, который предал его и причинил страшнейшую боль. Но правда была неприглядна – Ньяля до зубного скрежета тянуло к своей паре. Поддавшись этой тяге, Ньяль коснулся губами гладко выбритой щеки. Запах сирени окутывал безграничной заботой и нежностью. Но всё это было ложью. Ньяль повторял себе снова и снова, что всё в Тире – ложь.  
  
От этого мягкого поцелуя альфа вздрогнул и ответил тем же, оставляя горячий след на скуле. Дыхание у него было обжигающим, а запах стал ещё ярче. Ньяль пошатнулся, вцепляясь пальцами в твёрдые плечи. На мгновение ему показалось, что он потеряет сознание и упадёт, но Тир крепко держал его.  
  
— Ньяль, — сбивающимся голосом прошептал Тир, и это отрезвило.  
  
— Меня зовут Хьярт, — омега отпрянул и злобно посмотрел на счастливо улыбающегося Тира.  
  
— Прости, ты не хотел раскрываться? Я больше не напомню...  
  
— Ты узнал меня! — раздражённо выкрикнул Ньяль.  
  
— Ещё по фотографии, — признался Тир.  
  
— И взял на работу? Зачем? Хотел снова посмеяться?  
  
— Нет… я…  
  
— Я шесть лет тебя ненавидел! И вернулся, чтобы отомстить! Тебе ясно?! Мы никогда не будем вместе, и ты расплатишься за каждую мою слезинку и каждый ночной кошмар! — с ненавистью выплюнул Ньяль, желая запугать альфу, но Тир выглядел всё таким же спокойным и умиротворённым.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Только смотри, чтобы эта месть не причинила боль тебе самому. Увидимся завтра.  
  
Ньяль с непониманием посмотрел ему вслед.

 

 

## Глава 3. Семья

Желание Ньяля отомстить было естественным. Тир был готов к такому повороту, и всё же обидные слова омеги обожгли. Он не знал, что готовит ему Ньяль, но внутри у него болело от таких слов. То, что тогда произошло, омега воспринимал со своей точки зрения, и Тир наверняка в его воспоминаниях выглядел неприглядным тощим подростком, который оттолкнул своего истинного и чуть не довёл до самоубийства. Тиру было неприятно вспоминать тот вечер. И он прекрасно понимал, что для Ньяля это ещё неприятнее.  
  
Ньяль вернулся изменившимся, погрубевшим и очерствевшим: шесть лет ненавидеть своего истинного – тяжёлое испытание. И Тир был готов принять от него любое наказание, если после этого Ньяль согласится вернуться. Альфа признавал свою вину и право омеги желать ему зла. Только месть ещё никому не приносила ничего хорошего, и Тир надеялся удержать Ньяля от глупых ошибок.  
  
На работе говорить с Ньялем Тир не рисковал - не хотел лишний раз наткнуться на его негатив. Да и у фирмы забот прибавилось – Оден прислал ему нового менеджера, и Тир занялся его обучением, а для Фреира подобрал трёх программистов, так что заниматься контрактами и клиентами было некому. Поэтому Тир старался успеть везде и ещё потратить полчаса каждый вечер, чтобы проводить Ньяля домой. Омега то отталкивал его, начиная вести себя агрессивно, то, напротив, тянул к себе и позволял оставить поцелуй на своей щеке, прощаясь. И Тир никогда не знал, что ожидать от него при следующей встрече. А злые разговоры о мести заставляли побаиваться омегу.  
  
К концу недели «Станг Логистик» подписал контракт с УСЛ групп – судовладельческой компанией, и её директор Стефен Йерде теперь часто появлялся в офисе. У Стангов было не так много клиентов, чтобы заполнить целую баржу товаром, и Стефен не хотел идти полупустым без дополнительной платы. Сотрудничество с УСЛ было выгодно лишь при большем количестве груза, но, чтобы его найти, требовались время и деньги. Неприятно, что конкуренцию в этом деле составлял бывший друг – Ёрунд. Не то чтобы они перестали быть друзьями, по крайней мере, Тир надеялся, что бизнес не испортит их отношения, но Ёрунд всегда был слишком самонадеян и целеустремлён и с конкурентами не церемонился.  
  
— Ты выглядишь измученным, — заметил Риг к концу недели.  
  
— Хочу в отпуск на необитаемый остров. И чтобы меня пару дней никто не трогал, — устало потёр лоб Тир.  
  
— Не забудь, что сегодня у Айрика бой.  
  
— У нас толпа родственников, можно группу поддержки собрать. Почему мне нужно там быть? — расстроенно забурчал Тир.  
  
— Потому что ты - любимый братишка, — напомнил Риг со смехом. — Не скули, а то уйду в декрет!  
  
— Что? — Тир сразу подскочил и изумлённо уставился на брата. Он, конечно, понимал, что рано или поздно Риг с Фреиром заведут детишек, и в том, что они откладывали это дело, была и его вина, потому что Риг хотел сначала поставить бизнес на ноги и поддержать брата. Но Тир не ожидал, что сейчас, когда он с трудом справляется со всеми делами, Риг решится на беременность.  
  
— Срок – шесть недель. Ты скоро станешь дядей, — усмехнулся он.  
  
— Чёрт, как некстати, — начал тот, но тут же опомнился. — Поздравляю, братишка, — обняв брата, Тир тяжело вздохнул. О своих детях он не задумывался, но в душе мечтал, чтобы и Ньяль поскорее сказал ему о том, что скоро они будут родителями.  
  
— Не переживай, я постараюсь работать до последнего и, как и наши отцы, организую детскую на рабочем месте. Потому что хочу, чтобы семья у меня была большая, как наша, — Риг подмигнул брату, напоминая о приятных детских воспоминаниях, когда они росли под грохот репетирующих групп и встречались со знаменитыми музыкантами.  
  
— Очень рад за тебя. А детскую сделаем как раз за твоим кабинетом, — пообещал Тир.  
  
— Может, к моему декрету ты и сам ребёнка заделаешь, — Риг загадочно улыбнулся, словно знал о чём-то.  
  
— Может, — согласился Тир, но сам подумал, что перед этим придётся преодолеть неприступность Ньяля и как-то пережить его месть. Главное, чтобы Ньяль обошёлся без членовредительства.  
  
Каждый день, встречаясь с Ньялем, Тир понимал, что совсем не знал его, не успел познакомиться и увидеть его жизнь. Омега сейчас казался замкнутым, пресекал любые попытки сблизиться с ним и не желал общаться с другими работниками. О своих интересах или увлечениях Ньяль не говорил. Он вообще мало о себе говорил, но после той вспышки гнева, когда Тир признался, что узнал его, больше не показывал своих чувств и эмоций – вёл себя спокойно и сдержанно.  
  
Обучение консультантов закончилось, и Ньяль приступил к работе. Теперь он заходил к начальнику с конкретными вопросами. Это делали и другие сотрудники, но Ньяль появлялся у него чаще всего. Тир считал, что омега делает это только для того, чтобы побыть с ним наедине. И хотя Тир был рад такому раскладу, подвешенное состояние его тяготило.  
  
— Ты свободен? — Ньяль снова заглянул к нему в кабинет, и, хотя дел было невпроворот, Тир утвердительно кивнул. — Хотел спросить, как задать новый профиль в программе.  
  
Он спрашивал об этом ещё вчера, но Тир и слова не сказал. Возможно, Ньяль намеренно его отвлекал и выводил из себя. Но чего бы ни добивался Ньяль, Тиру всегда было приятно его видеть. Альфа хоть и старался вести себя как правильный начальник, при виде него начинал улыбаться, а по телу начинали бегать приятные мурашки.  
  
— Иди сюда, покажу, — Тир пригласил омегу за свой стол и, когда тот встал у него за спиной, стал быстро показывать в своём профайле, как работать с программой.  
  
Ньяль пользовался спреем от запахов, но от него всё равно приятно пахло яблочным сиропом вперемешку с яблочным соком. От этого запаха теплело на душе, до глупого хотелось обнять Ньяля и попросить до конца рабочего дня посидеть с ним рядом.  
  
— Ага, понял, — рассеянно произнёс омега, и Тир почувствовал его руку на своём плече. Обернувшись, Тир почти столкнулся с его носом, и Ньяль, вздрогнув, отпрянул.  
  
— Извини, — Тир попытался отодвинуться, но омега не убрал руку и снова потянул к себе. Альфа беспомощно посмотрел в его слишком серьёзные глаза, снова боясь того, что Ньяль может сделать. — Пойдёшь сегодня со мной на соревнования? — попытался отвлечь себя Тир.  
  
Ньяль не ответил, повернул к себе альфу и резким движением стянул его галстук. Тир с трудом сглотнул, его распирало от любопытства и страха, но страх отошёл на второй план, как только Ньяль расстегнул верхнюю пуговичку на его рубашке и прижался к шее губами. Пальцами он сжал шнурок с терракотовой руной, слегка передавливая альфе горло. Казалось, некогда подаренное им украшение сильно не понравилось Ньялю, но омега быстро про него забыл. Глубоко вдохнув, Ньяль вжимался в его тело и оставлял влажные поцелуи на ключицах. Тир обнял его, притягивая к себе, и от наслаждения простонал его имя. Ньяль вздрогнул и в следующее мгновение сомкнул на его коже зубы. Это было чертовски больно, но Тир не оттолкнул его.  
  
— Меня зовут Хьярт! — сердито произнёс омега. — И не смей меня трогать!  
  
Тир покорно кивнул, поправил украшение - единственную вещь, что сохранилась у него от прежнего Ньяля - и поднял воротник, скрывая след от укуса.  
  
— Пойдёшь со мной на бокс?  
  
— Да!  
  
***  
  
Скрывать своё влечение становилось всё сложнее. Ньяль быстро вышел из кабинета Тира, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце. Всё получалось совсем не так, как он планировал. Ньяль не собирался поддаваться похоти и вновь наступать на те же самые грабли. Тир был совсем не таким человеком, каким притворялся. И за шесть лет ненависти Ньяль создал в себе образ холодного бессердечного самца, который отдал друзьям своего истинного.  
  
Ньяль раздражённо закусил губу. Когда он сбежал от него и скрывался, переполненный безумным страхом и пониманием, что лишь чудом избежал группового изнасилования под руководством Тира Станга, он и подумать не мог, что будет сходить с ума от его близости, терять контроль и прижиматься к его груди, как мучимый жаждой зверь стремится к водопою. Он снова и снова повторял себе, что должен презирать и сиреневый аромат, и весь образ этого ублюдка, но чем больше он работал с ним в одном помещении, тем сложнее было сдерживаться.  
  
Ньяль скрылся в туалетной комнате и побрызгал себе холодной водой на лицо. Нужно прекратить идти на поводу у желаний тела и напомнить себе, зачем он сейчас здесь находится и почему вообще вернулся в Осло. Прикрыв глаза, он вспоминал презрение, горящее в глазах своей пары после того, как омега сказал ему о своих чувствах, и беспечный смех Тира, когда его дружки пытались стащить с него одежду и трахнуть у того на глазах. По телу пробежала дрожь отвращения, и Ньяль с облегчением вздохнул – он всё ещё ненавидел Тира, пусть и хотел его.  
  
Вернувшись после работы домой, Ньяль переоделся в более привычную одежду: широкие камуфляжные брюки и плотную рубашку. Но, опомнившись, надел узкие джинсы со стразами на заднице и обтягивающую футболку – если уж соблазнять альфу, то делать это нужно профессионально.  
  
Тир подъехал ровно в шесть – альфа из офиса даже домой не заехал, хотя Ньяль знал, что тот начинает рабочий день в семь. Дорогая спортивная машина класса А дополняла образ богатенького мальчишки, и Ньяль невольно хмыкнул, плюхаясь на кожаное сиденье. Тир с восторгом в глазах осмотрел его, молча одобряя его внешний вид, и Ньялю почему-то стало очень приятно от этих беззвучных комплиментов, хотя сальные взгляды от других альф всегда вызывали у него отвращение.  
  
Соревнования проходили в небольшом спортивном комплексе при школе, и народу там было немного. На входе стояли кофемашины и аппараты с хот-догами – никаких билетов за вход и щитов с тотализаторами. Ньяль даже стал сомневаться - туда ли они приехали.  
  
— Тир! — на шею альфе радостно бросился красивый высокий омега лет двадцати и повис, прижимаясь всем телом. — Я так рад, что ты приехал! Айрик будет счастлив!  
  
— Осторожнее, Андерс, ты меня сломаешь, — Тир ласково обнял омегу, а у Ньяля неприятно сжалось сердце. Захотелось по-детски обидеться и уйти, но Тир освободился от своей ноши и потащил Ньяля к расставленным скамьям.  
  
— Красивый парень, — Ньяль качнул головой в сторону Андерса, всё ещё чувствуя внутреннее возмущение. — Ты с ним спишь?  
  
— А ты ревнуешь? — Тир наклонился к его шее и тихонько подул на кожу.  
  
По телу пробежала дрожь, в слишком узких джинсах стало тесно, член напрягся, и омега судорожно выдохнул. Тир на подобную реакцию тихонько рассмеялся и положил ему руку на талию. Ньяль замер, потеряв дар речи, понимая, что выдал себя с головой, да ещё повёлся на ласку. Раздражённо оттолкнув руку альфы, он сел прямо.  
  
— Андерс – мой племянник, — не пытаясь больше приставать, объяснил Тир. — Тут ещё где-то мой двоюродный брат должен быть, думал тебя с ним познакомить. Уле тоже боксом увлекается и когда-то был чемпионом Норге. А ещё слушает тяжёлый рок и играет в небольшой группе.  
  
Ньяль постарался не придавать его словам значения, но нахлынувшие воспоминания были неприятными. Хотелось бросить альфе в лицо, что по его вине Ньяль оставил свою группу и перестал заниматься музыкой. К счастью, начались соревнования, и они отвлеклись на действо.  
  
Появившегося на ринге Айрика Ньяль сразу узнал. В омеге что-то было неуловимое от близнецов, хоть он и был значительно темнее – смуглая кожа, почти чёрные вьющиеся волосы и карие глаза. Айрик не был похож на своих соперников – стройный и подвижный, он выглядел гибким и стремительным. Боксировал агрессивно, не давая противникам и шанса нанести удар. Наверное, потому и одерживал победу, поскольку с его комплекцией держать удар было бы сложно. По очкам Айрик занял второе место, и Тир вышел его поздравить. Ньяль смотрел на них с тоской и завистью – у него не было родителей, где находился его брат, он понятия не имел, а детей вообще не планировал заводить. А единственный мужчина, с которым он мог бы быть счастлив в браке, пытался его изнасиловать...  
  
Вечером на улице оказалось прохладно, и Тир отдал ему свой пиджак. Ньяль хотел поупрямиться, но потом, завернувшись в шёлковую ткань, пытался незаметно вдыхать цветочный аромат и не думать о том, что всё это временно, и когда он закончит, Тир вряд ли пожелает иметь с ним дело. Сегодня он увидел Тира совсем другим - весёлым семейным человеком, заботящимся о своих братьях и поддерживающим их. Ньяль никогда не представлял Тира в окружении толпы родственников, в его глазах Тир был холодным, бессердечным человеком, напоминающим молодого самоуверенного мафиози из фильмов прошлого века, которого окружали вооружённые до зубов охранники и такие же злобные друзья. Возможно, если бы Ньяль узнал такого Тира раньше, он не был бы так придирчив к своей паре. Но время было упущено, и теперь оставалось лишь сожалеть...  
  
Альфа остановил машину напротив его дома, и Ньяль с неохотой стянул с себя пиджак. Зачем-то захотелось попросить его оставить эту вещицу. Спать в ней было бы просто божественно.  
  
— Спасибо за вечер, — Тир посмотрел на него с такой нежностью, что Ньяль вздрогнул. Но потом отвернулся, убеждая себя, что этот альфа обманщик и притворщик.  
  
— Не за что, — буркнул Ньяль. Если бы не чёртов запах, если бы не влечение истинных, он бы вообще никогда не позволил Тиру приблизиться.  
  
Альфа наклонился к нему, желая по привычке на прощание поцеловать в щёку, но Ньяль подался навстречу и, вцепившись рукой Тиру в волосы, прижался к его губам. От вкуса сирени в голове был дурман. Тело таяло, и Ньяль чувствовал, что течёт, словно у него течка, стоны невольно вырывались из горла, и Ньяль был уверен, что, предложи Тир ему сейчас секс, он с радостью раздвинул бы для него ноги. Наверняка Тир трахнул в этой машине не одного омегу, которые велись на красивую внешность и богатые подарки. Но Ньяль убеждал себя, что ему интересен лишь запах. С трудом оторвавшись от столь желанных губ, Ньяль жадно облизнулся.  
  
— Ты выровнял зубы? — вводя омегу в ступор, спросил Тир. Альфа выглядел таким по-детски расстроенным, что Ньяль впервые за шесть лет рассмеялся.  
  
— До завтра, босс, — отсалютовал он альфе и поспешил выбраться из машины. Нужно прекращать заниматься самообманом и не пытаться налаживать отношения. С Тиром ему ничего не светило. Ньяль должен был понять это ещё в университете, но сделал ошибку и пошёл на поводу у своих желаний. Теперь он взрослый, но желания стали лишь сильнее.  
  
Открыв двери в квартиру, Ньяль прошёл в прихожую и скинул обувь. На кухне шваркала сковородка, и приятно пахло тестом.  
  
— Я дома, — сообщил он.

 

 

## Глава 4. Эмоции, как оружие

Из кухни вышел широкоплечий альфа и критично осмотрел Ньяля.  
  
— Почему так поздно?  
  
— Ездил с Тиром на одно мероприятие.  
  
— Вот как? — мужчина недоверчиво свёл брови.  
  
— Я говорил, что мне надо с ним сблизиться, чтобы проще получить информацию.  
  
— Сблизиться, но не целоваться, — альфа несильно ударил его по губам. Было не больно, но до отвращения унизительно, и Ньяль злобно рыкнул, отступая в прихожую. — Пока ты мой муж, ты принадлежишь мне!  
  
— Не смей поднимать на меня руки!  
  
— А ты держи свой член в штанах! — альфа продолжал прожигать его взглядом, а его гнев и ревность наполняли воздух тяжёлым ароматом сильного самца, который всегда пугал Ньяля. Омега поспешил в свою комнату, предпочтя остаться без ужина и не спорить с превосходящим по силе противником.  
  
***  
  
Тир был уверен, что у него скоро разовьётся косоглазие. Фреир проводил плановое собрание, но альфа не мог уловить и слова из его речи, потому что чуть в стороне от него сидел Ньяль. На омеге была тонкая блузка с глубоким вырезом, а усилившийся запах говорил о приближающейся течке.  
  
После того поцелуя Тир не знал, как с ним обращаться. Ньяль не пытался сблизиться или пойти на контакт. Был холоден и обходителен. Вёл себя отстранённо, а временами и вовсе игнорировал, но по вечерам, когда Тир провожал его до дома, Ньяль страстно прижимал к себе, так что сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Но потом отпускал и замыкался.  
  
Тир не собирался торопить события, хоть ему и хотелось зажимать Ньяля на каждой поверхности, целовать его до одури и медленно раздевать, прижимая его разгорячённое тело к своему стояку. От возбуждающих фантазий сбивался рабочий настрой, а член стоял колом. Но Тир ждал, когда Ньяль осуществит свою месть, избавится от тяготящих его чувств и будет готов к настоящим отношениям.  
  
— На сегодня всё, — закончил Фреир собрание и махнул Тиру рукой, показывая, что нужно поговорить. Тир бросил взгляд на Ньяля, спрашивая, позволит ли тот проводить его снова, и тот успокаивающе кивнул, показывая, что подождёт.  
  
— У меня серьёзная просьба, — Фреир нервно прогуливался рядом со своим столом. — Ты ведь уже знаешь, что Риг беременный? Я не могу уговорить его выйти за меня. Уверен, одного твоего слова будет достаточно...  
  
Тир с трудом сдержал улыбку – беспомощность Фреира забавляла, но ещё больше грело то, что Риг ему отказал. Причины для этого Тир представить не мог, ведь они были истинными, но всё равно было приятно.  
  
— Конечно, я с ним поговорю, — уверил его Тир, — но сейчас многие пары живут не в официальном браке...  
  
— У нас будет ребёнок! — возмутился Фреир. — Это уже не шутки. Я согласен даже взять вашу фамилию, лишь бы Риг был со мной.  
  
— А у тебя есть сомнения, что будет?  
  
Фреир не ответил, поджал обиженно губы, а потом закончил разговор и распрощался. Тир поспешил на выход, чтобы проводить Ньяля. Омега дожидался его в холле здания. Он выглядел задумчивым, но когда Тир смотрел на него, в груди растекалось тепло, хотелось обнять его и не отпускать больше никогда в жизни. Нужно было извиниться, и уже давно, но Тир всё не мог подобрать подходящий момент. Да и Ньяль только раз напомнил ему об инциденте, но тогда Тир слишком расстроился из-за слов омеги, хоть и странно было ожидать чего-то другого.  
  
— Ты чем-то обеспокоен? — Тир привлёк внимание Ньяля, и тот сдержанно улыбнулся. От запаха омеги мысли становились густыми, и хотелось начать облизывать его, как растаявшее мороженое.  
  
— Пойдём, погода чудесная.  
  
Тир подал руку, и Ньяль взял его под локоть. Так они смотрелись как пара, а неспешная прогулка до дома могла бы сойти за свидание. Но в простых разговорах ни о чём, напряжённость в голосе Ньяля всегда пугала и расстраивала – что прятал в себе омега, понять было трудно.  
  
— Смотрел новый фильм про альпинистов? Он сейчас в кинотеатрах идёт.  
  
— Нет, — Тир любил кино, но из-за занятости не был там уже давно. — Расскажешь, о чём?  
  
— Мы можем как-нибудь сходить,— с задорной улыбкой предложил Ньяль, и Тир был готов закричать от радости, как ребёнок.  
  
— Буду рад. На следующей неделе специально освобожу вечер.  
  
Ньяль рассмеялся, и Тир, не удержавшись, повернул его к себе и поцеловал, сжимая крепкие плечи и наслаждаясь ярким яблочным вкусом. Сейчас аромат стал острее, щекотал нос и усиливал ощущения. Ньяль отвечал со страстью, вжимался в альфу всем телом, и Тир чувствовал, что у омеги стоит, и от этого усилились и его желания.  
  
— Ньяль, у тебя течка скоро...  
  
— Да, — омега посмотрел ему в глаза, и Тиру стало страшно, потому что Ньяль смотрел с разочарованием. — С завтрашнего дня у меня больничный.  
  
— Ты позволишь мне быть рядом? Просто поддержать тебя, — даже не надеясь, спросил Тир.  
  
— Быть рядом? — усмехнулся Ньяль, и Тир напрягся, чувствуя агрессию в голосе омеги. — Ты, кажется, забыл, что я тебе говорил? — Ньяль взглянул Тиру в глаза и тут же отвёл взгляд, почти физически ощущая его боль. — Мы не будем вместе, и я ненавижу тебя. А ещё я замужем, Тир, — сказал он быстро, выделяя слово «муж», и тут же пожалел об этом. — У меня есть альфа, который будет со мной рядом.  
  
Тир выглядел ошарашенным и раздавленным, и Ньяль поспешил уйти. Для мести хватило бы и этого признания, потому что сейчас от прежнего самоуверенного и наглого альфы не осталось ничего. Тир не двинулся с места, смотря вслед удаляющемуся истинному, который собирался провести ближайшие три дня в постели с другим альфой. Если это и было наказание Ньяля, то оно оказалось действительно жестоким.  
  
***  
  
Ньяль вернулся на работу через три дня. Брак его был договорным, но муж не сдержался рядом с течным омегой, и Ньяль как ни пытался, не смог его прогнать. Запах своего мужа он закрыл спреями, но альфа в порыве страсти поставил ему метку. Немного подумав, Ньяль не стал её прятать, желая задеть Тира. Результат превзошёл все ожидания: при встрече Тир, натянуто улыбнувшись, поздоровался, но потом заметил неровный укус на шее у омеги и, побледнев, ушёл.  
  
Понимать, что с его омегой спит другой, было физически больно. Тир пытался придумать сотни оправданий для Ньяля: у них не было никаких отношений и обязательств, Ньяль оказался серьёзно обижен, и этот брак мог быть способом наказать Тира. И всё же принимать это было невыносимо. Тир не мог собраться, из рук всё валилось, он даже отменил несколько важных встреч, понимая, что не в себе. Его состояние заметил Риг и, после обеда отловив Ньяля, заперся с ним в одном из кабинетов.  
  
— Не люблю лезть в дела брата, но последние несколько дней он сам не свой. Сегодня же Тир вообще не способен работать. И, учитывая взгляды, что он на тебя бросает, причина его состояния очевидна!  
  
Ньяль не собирался ни с кем говорить о своих отношениях с Тиром и тем более не хотел обсуждать это с Ригом, который чаще вёл себя как его любовник, нежели брат. И всё же слова Рига задели и без того мучившую Ньяля совесть. Он не знал почему, но перед Тиром было стыдно. Ньяль никогда не любил своего мужа, и в их браке был лишь холодный расчёт, но, несмотря на влечение к истинному, Ньяль пока оказался не готов ему довериться. А теперь он жалел о своём поступке и ещё сильнее жалел о метке.  
  
— Между нами ничего нет, — как можно более уверенно произнёс Ньяль.  
  
— Тогда, думаю, тебе стоит разъяснить это и Тиру, — сердито заметил Риг и, показательно хлопнув дверью, ушёл.  
  
Ньяль не собирался объясняться: его брак - это лишь его дело. И Ньяль был уверен, что они с мужем обоюдно используют друг друга ради собственной выгоды - Ньяль ради мести, а альфа ради денег, хотя последний и утверждал, что у него есть чувства. Старательно разработанный план подходил к своему логическому завершению, но с каждым днём, проводя время рядом с Тиром, Ньяль всё сильнее сомневался, того ли он хочет. Внутри всё ещё жила глубокая обида, всё ещё болело сердце, когда он вспоминал о поступке своей пары, но теперь, время от времени, появлялись мысли, что было бы прекрасно жить вместе, стать семьёй, растить общих детей и любить... Так сильно хотелось хоть кого-то любить, и чтобы и его любили искренне и по-настоящему, потому что единственный человек, кто любил Ньяля - его папа - умер шестнадцать лет назад. Вся его жизнь прошла в одиночестве, он скрывал ото всех свои мысли и чувства, временами ощущая себя запертым в глубоком колодце, и Тир волей-неволей вытаскивал его на поверхность. Только рядом с ним Ньялю удавалось расслабиться, проявить свои слабости.  
  
Но глупые мечты Ньяль оставил в далёком детстве, теперь он стал сильным, обтёсанным в детском доме, закалённым в руках маньяка и огрубевшим после предательства истинного.  
  
Тир не вышел из своего кабинета даже вечером. Ньяль загрустил, поняв, что альфа не пойдёт его провожать. Подождав немного, по привычке, рядом с входом, Ньяль со вздохом вернулся в офис, постучал в кабинет начальника и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашёл. Тир со стеклянными глазами смотрел на экран своего монитора. Переведя взгляд на Ньяля, он с тоской вздохнул и медленно поднялся, направляясь к омеге. Ньялю на мгновение стало страшно, потому что в глазах Тира он увидел уже знакомые оттенки гнева.  
  
— Пойдёшь меня провожать? — стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, спросил Ньяль.  
  
— Зачем? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Тир, и Ньялю стало безумно обидно, что альфа так легко от него отказался.  
  
— Сдашься без боя? Узнал, что я замужем, и опустил руки? А ведь я даже не начал... моя месть сломает тебя, заставит бежать или желать себе смерти...  
  
Ньяль не успел договорить, потому что Тир с силой развернул его к себе спиной, толкнул к двери и навалился всем телом. Привычный страх сдавил горло, Ньяль выдавил испуганное «нет», но быстро успокоился. Тир не делал ничего лишнего, просто прижимал к себе и тяжело дышал ему в шею. Ещё не до конца закончившаяся течка отступила, стало легко и тепло, словно он несколько часов пролежал в горячей ванне, расслабляясь.  
  
— Здесь должна быть моя метка, — Тир поцеловал место рядом с укусом другого альфы, и Ньялю захотелось закричать, чтобы он сейчас же его пометил, но, стиснув зубы, промолчал. — Прости меня, Ньяль. Я поступил с тобой отвратительно, и не было ни дня, чтобы я не сожалел о случившемся. Мне жаль за каждое своё слово и действие, что заставили тебя страдать. Мне жаль, что я не признал тебя и напугал. И за это тоже жаль, — альфа провёл пальцами по чуть заметному шраму на шее, и Ньяль с трудом сглотнул застрявший ком в горле. Он ведь ждал этого извинения, так почему же ему сейчас больно слышать его?  
  
— Ты предложил своим друзьям изнасиловать меня, — Ньяль повернулся к Тиру лицом, альфа выглядел раздавленным и совершенно сломленным.  
  
— Я никогда не позволил бы никому причинить тебе вреда, — дрожащим голосом произнёс он, — и совершил страшнейшую ошибку, но хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Поэтому я отпускаю тебя, Хьярт.  
  
Чужое имя резануло как ножом по горлу. Когда Тир звал его Ньялем, всё внутри пело, возбуждало и тянуло к альфе лишь сильнее, поэтому он и просил Тира не называть его так. Но когда услышал из его уст новое имя, омегу словно окатило ледяной водой.  
  
— Отпускаешь! — Ньяль до белизны сжал губы и схватил альфу за грудки. От его слов было невыносимо больно, и Ньяль не мог понять, почему сам не может сейчас отпустить Тира. — Посмотри на меня внимательно, Тир Станг, посмотри и запомни – если я тебе не нужен, то легко исчезну, и ты больше никогда меня не увидишь!  
  
Ньяль с трудом перевёл дыхание. Ему казалось, что сердце сейчас лопнет от тоски и непередаваемого чувства потери. Он не желал терять своего альфу, но Тир, пытаясь доказать и себе, и Ньялю, что сильный, делал только хуже. От отчаяния хотелось ударить Тира, хотелось выплеснуть на него всю накопившуюся за шесть лет злость и ненависть. Хотелось бить его долго, пока он не начнёт отплёвываться от крови. А потом... Ньяль быстро отвернулся и вышел из кабинета, не желая показывать Тиру свои слёзы.  
  
Потом он бы поцеловал Тира, прижал к себе и сказал бы, что готов простить. Потому что Ньяль чувствовал, что уже готов.

 

 

## Глава 5. Договор

Тир смотрел в одну точку перед собой и пытался справиться с эмоциями. Он старался себя убедить, что поступает правильно, но видел, что Ньяль его решением расстроен, и это сбивало с толку. Если омега вернулся, чтобы просто поиздеваться, то почему он так переживает? Возможно, Ньялю этого было недостаточно. Он же сказал, что его месть на этом не закончена, и Тира ждёт ещё более страшное испытание. Если причина, почему Ньяль пытался удержать его, была только в мести, то можно сразу начинать резать себе горло, потому что Ньяль ушёл, а его яблочный аромат остался, и Тир чувствовал, как медленно исчезает сладкий привкус на языке и как тает желание жить.  
  
Всего пару месяцев назад Тир убеждал себя, что готов принять любое наказание - он выдержит и простит всё, что бы Ньяль ни сделал. Оказалось, что метка другого альфы способна разрушить даже самое горячее желание бороться. Тир не представлял, что может сделать против невидимого соперника, с которым Ньяль проводит свои ночи. Но и отпустить его не мог, как бы ни пытался убедить в этом омегу.  
  
После семи ему позвонил Оден и предложил выбраться в спортзал. Голос у друга был расстроенный, но Тир в своих тяжёлых мыслях этого не заметил. Зал был отличным способом снять стресс, выплеснуть накопившийся негатив на спортивный инвентарь и получить пару раз от Одена по зубам. К тому же в это время там можно было встретить Айрика, а Тир соскучился по младшему брату и надеялся, что тот, как обычно, поднимет ему настроение.  
  
Оден встретил Тира рядом с работой – они не виделись неделю. За это время Оден сбросил пару килограммов и стал выглядеть совершенно несчастным. Если бы Тир был в привычном расположении духа, то попытался бы расспросить друга и поддержать, но сейчас ему и самому было плохо, так что в спортзал заявились два мрачных альфы. Они расслабленно и устало размялись, а потом подвесили грушу и от души выплеснули весь накопившийся негатив.  
  
— Кого я вижу! — раздался радостный крик, и альфы дружно обернулись, — Дядя Оден выбрался размять старые косточки, – довольно улыбаясь, на них смотрел Айрик.  
  
— Братишка, — обрадовался Тир, обнял омегу, и тот в ответ похлопал его по плечу тяжёлой рукой.  
  
— Почему вы оба выглядите так, словно похоронили любимого хомячка?  
  
— Я развожусь.  
  
— Я с любимым расстался.  
  
В один голос ответили альфы и переглянулись.  
  
— Всё с вами ясно. Тир, помоги мне растянуться, а потом побоксируем, и вы всё расскажете, — Айрика нисколько не встревожили признания альф.  
  
Все снова дружно вернулись к разминке, и теперь дело пошло веселее. Айрик стал выпытывать правду, первым раскололся Оден.  
  
— Нашёл в компьютере у Брокка подборку порно. Думал, просто любительская съёмка, а оказалось, это он себя снимал с разными альфами. И таких, видимо, больше сотни, да ещё в нашей квартире! Думал, убью его, а Брокк заявил, что для него это как спорт, и любит он только меня – такой наглости я не стерпел. Связался с адвокатом. Но моя фирма была создана после брака, а значит, Брокк имеет на неё права. В итоге, я потеряю и мужа, и свою компанию.  
  
— Не переживай, дядя Оден, — с равнодушной улыбкой подбодрил его Айрик. — Ты радоваться должен, что избавился от нахлебника.  
  
Альфа тяжело вздохнул и положил омеге руку на коленку.  
  
— Не называй меня дядей, пожалуйста. Мне всего двадцать пять.  
  
Станги покосились на нарушающую личное пространство конечность, и Оден тут же отдёрнул руку, понимая, что Айрик, не раздумывая, может двинуть между глаз.  
  
— А теперь ты, братишка, рассказывай, что приключилось!  
  
— Я встретил омегу, с которым хотел бы провести всю свою жизнь, но оказалось, что он уже замужем, — обречённо признался Тир.  
  
— Муж не стенка, — фыркнул Айрик, — и с каких это пор тебя останавливают подобные мелочи? — омега подмигнул брату, а Тир удивлённо свёл брови – он никогда не давал семье повода думать, что неразборчив в связях. — Пригласи его на пару свиданий, подари красивый букетик, дорогие безделушки, ну, а дальше и сам знаешь.  
  
— Если бы в жизни всё было так просто, — тяжело вздохнул Тир, и Оден поддержал его таким же вздохом.  
  
— Ну, вы и расклеились, старые пердуны! У меня вот серьёзная проблема, но я держу себя в руках и не ною, — Айрик вскинул подбородок. — Я тоже влюблён безответно и схожу с ума по своему парню. На всё готов ради него, и вроде он тоже не против быть вместе - я ему нравлюсь во всём. Но не может перешагнуть через предрассудки и отказывается со мной встречаться, потому что он омега!  
  
Оден изумлённо открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Тир вовремя одёрнул его. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы его брат убил его лучшего друга. Тир же считал, что это подростковое, наплыв гормонов и омежьей глупости, и у Айрика это пройдёт. Тем более у брата появился лёгкий запах, а значит, скоро он совсем повзрослеет.  
  
Тренировка с Айриком хорошо взбодрила, а заодно Оден ему рёбра отбил. После, Тир с улыбкой распрощался с братом и другом и, забравшись в машину, задумчиво посмотрел на своё отражение. На него смотрел приятный молодой человек с мальчишеским тонким носом и пугающе-тёмными глазами. Красив, богат – о чём ещё можно мечтать? Любой омега с радостью бросился бы к нему в объятия, но Тир не встречался, не заводил знакомства и даже не пытался строить какие-либо отношения. В сексуальной жизни лучшим партнёром была его правая рука, а первый поцелуй за последние шесть лет был подарен его истинным и от этого казался сном.  
  
И Тир вряд ли мог бы представить рядом с собой кого-то другого, потому что большую часть своей сознательной жизни видел рядом Ньяля. На кого он будет похож в тридцать, если так и останется одиноким? А потом ему будет сорок или даже пятьдесят, и он наверняка будет корить себя за глупую попытку проявить благородство и отказаться от единственного, кто ему по-настоящему нужен. В кого превратят его годы одиночества? Бесконечно долгие годы без Ньяля и с пониманием, что истинный был рядом, а Тир его отпустил.  
  
— К чёрту всё, — разозлился он сам на себя. Что ещё мог придумать омега, чтобы сделать ему больнее? Родить ребёнка от другого? Начать трахаться со всеми, кроме него? Или переспать с кем-то у Тира на глазах? — Я смогу это пережить, а потом мы будем жить долго и счастливо и сдохнем в один день! И никак иначе!  
  
Ньяль мог ещё довершить начатое и перерезать себе горло, давая Тиру возможность насладиться полнотой ощущений от его смерти. Тир обхватил себя руками, сдерживая подступившую дрожь. Этого он пережить бы не смог. Дёрнув рычаг передач и вдавив газ в пол, Тир направил машину к дому Ньяля. Он будет за него бороться, уведёт у мужа, может, даже силой утащит, если Ньяль будет сопротивляться, потому что это его омега!  
  
Остановившись рядом с домом Ньяля, Тир набрал его номер и, кинув лишь короткое «спустись», вышел из машины, дожидаясь своего единственного. Перед этим он купил небольшой букет сирени и духи с мягким цветочным ароматом. Но подумал, что это выглядит как глупый подкуп, и убрал духи в бардачок.  
  
Ньяль вышел взлохмаченный, с запутавшимися в волосах очками, в свободной рубашке и штанах – всё это так напоминало его прежнего, каким он был шесть лет назад.  
  
— Тебе не следует тут быть, — нервно произнёс он, поглядывая на окна своей квартиры. Очевидно, оттуда за ним следил ревнивый муж. Но Тиру стало плевать на другого альфу, потому что прекрасный, самый важный и нужный Ньяль стоял сейчас очень близко.  
  
— Я никогда не отпущу тебя, — твёрдо произнёс Тир и, не давая Ньялю что-либо сказать, прижался к его губам. Омега попытался сопротивляться, но почти сразу растаял - обхватив Тира за шею, повис на нём, чуть слышно постанывая. От такого мягкого, сдавшегося Ньяля голова у Тира пошла кругом. Так много хотелось ему сказать, так много сделать, лишь бы он не ушёл туда, где ждёт его другой мужчина, а уехал с Тиром и остался с ним жить.  
  
— Я люблю тебя... обожаю... хочу быть с тобой, что бы ни произошло, — шептал ему Тир.  
  
— Не надо, не говори этого, — Ньяль зажался и оттолкнул альфу, словно боялся этих признаний. Но на самом деле ему стало страшно от охвативших его чувств и понимания, что Тир откажется от него, когда Ньяль доведёт свою месть до конца.  
  
— Ты не сможешь меня заставить, — Тир ласково смотрел ему в глаза и очень нежно гладил горящие от поцелуя щёки. — Что бы ты не предпринял в будущем, ты должен помнить – ты моя половинка. Я уже потерял тебя на очень долгих шесть лет и никогда больше не совершу этой ошибки.  
  
Ньяль покачал головой, не желая верить и понимая, что не хочет больше играть в эти глупые игры. Ему больше не хотелось ломать альфу, не хотелось смотреть, как он страдает и ползает у его ног. Ньяль хотел, чтобы Тир просто стоял рядом, держал его крепко, не позволяя упасть, и целовал…  
  
— Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь выполнить, — с сожалением сказал Ньяль.  
  
— Я знаю, о чём говорю, — уверенно перебил его Тир, — не могу только обещать, что ты завтра не проснёшься вдовцом.  
  
Ньяль нервно рассмеялся и снова бросил взгляд на затемнённые окна.  
  
— Мне надо идти…  
  
— Вот, возьми, — Тир вручил ему веточку сирени.  
  
Ньяль неуверенно сжал букет и спрятался в подъезде. Цветы пахли восхитительно, уткнувшись в них носом, Ньяль вдыхал любимый аромат. Но его муж ненавидел этот запах, и омеге пришлось выбросить подарок в мусоросборник.  
  
Ньяль всегда старался быть сильным – когда потерял любимого папу и оказался в одиночестве в детском доме, где всё дети боролись за выживание и пытались выбраться, пробиться в жизнь. Он пытался справляться со своими страхами, оказавшись пленником у маньяка-убийцы, смог выжить и не сойти с ума после пережитого. И он действительно был сильнее многих – его окружение, те омеги, что росли с ним рядом, отправились на панель или умерли со шприцем в руках. Двое из шести спасённых детей покончили с собой, не справившись с пережитым. Но сейчас Ньяль чётко ощущал, что ему необходима забота – твёрдая рука его альфы, что поддержит, поможет выбраться из холодного колодца и вновь поверить в себя.  
  
— Хорошо провёл время? — с неприязнью произнёс альфа, встречая его у порога.  
  
— Просто поговорили.  
  
— Я видел, как вы говорили! — мужчина показал заснятый на камеру поцелуй, и Ньяль только отвёл взгляд, не собираясь оправдываться и спорить. — Когда мы заключали брак, то оба подписали контракт, по которому должны были исключить посторонние связи. Я терплю всё это. Уже второй год терплю, несмотря на то, что ты со мной не спишь и только в течку позволяешь к себе притронуться. И то, ведёшь себя так, словно тебя насилуют! — в голосе мужа слышались разочарование и ревность.  
  
— Ёрунд! — прервал он недовольство альфы. — Я хочу всё прекратить. Мы должны развестись и закончить эту авантюру с бизнесом. Не чувствую больше желания продолжать…  
  
— Желания? — альфа, рассердившись, схватил Ньяля за руку и толкнул к стене. — Ты закончишь то, что начал. Ты сам этого хотел, и я согласился поддержать тебя, — омега поморщился, признавая его правоту, — и развод ты не получишь. А если сам подашь, то я буду судиться и с доказательством твоих измен отсужу твою квартиру и оставлю на тебе кредит. Всё понял?  
  
— Пошёл в жопу, у меня с Тиром ничего не было. И это была моя месть, мои правила, ты лишь деньги с этого имел, — Ньяль попытался убрать от себя руки альфы, но тот сжал его сильнее.  
  
— Если откажешься, я расскажу Тиру о твоём участии, и вряд ли он тебя по головке погладит. Если хочешь остаться с ним – делай, что планировал! Когда я получу свои деньги, то прикрою тебя. И ты сможешь наслаждаться своей придуманной любовью до конца своих дней.  
  
Оттолкнув омегу от себя, Ёрунд вышел из квартиры, хлопнув дверью - он не собирался отпускать Ньяля, но и способов удержать его не было.  
  
Оставшись один, Ньяль беспомощно свалился на пол. Его маленький комфортный мирок, построенный за последние несколько лет, трещал по швам. Вновь начинать общение с Тиром было плохой идеей. От связи истинных невозможно сбежать, отговорить себя или отказаться. Пусть Ньяль ненавидел его долго и до глубины души - достаточно было одного поцелуя, одного искреннего извинения, и вся обида стёрлась, прежний образ жестокого избалованного мальчишки исчез - теперь перед глазами у Ньяля стоял улыбающийся взрослый мужчина, обещающий ему вечную любовь. И Ньяль желал этой любви, желал любить и быть любимым. Он устал от одиночества в своей душе. Но Тир всё равно узнает, поймёт, кто его предал, и Ньяль больше никогда не сможет быть с ним вместе.

 

 

## Глава 6. Чужие страсти

Ньяль не знал, как себя вести. Он понимал, что поступает очень подло, обманывая Тира; старая обида ослабла, мучившие страхи поутихли. Ньяль осознавал, что шесть лет ненавидел этого человека, совершенно ничего о нём не зная, и теперь омега шёл против природы – подставляя своего истинного, он разрушал самого себя.  
  
Тир после своего признания выглядел счастливым, улыбался, только завидев Ньяля, и его счастье было очень заразительным. Ньялю передавались не только положительные эмоции пары. От запаха Тира он чувствовал себя безмозглой улиткой, у которой из задницы постоянно что-то течёт. Неуёмное желание временами выводило из себя. Ньяль не представлял, как обычно омеги справляются с близостью истинного, потому что ему это не удавалось.  
  
Хорошее настроение Тира заметил и Риг - омега несколько раз благодарно улыбнулся Ньялю, от чего совесть стала мучить ещё острее. Захотелось подойти к альфе, признаться во всём и надеяться на снисходительность Тира и его понимание. К концу недели Ньяль сам себя загнал и решил рассказать альфе о планах Ёрунда и своём непосредственном участии в этом. Но, когда он заглянул к Тиру, у того был важный телефонный разговор. Альфа всецело был занят компанией, и Ньяль вдруг осознал, что потеря бизнеса станет для Тира тяжёлым испытанием, и вряд ли он сможет простить Ньяля. Ведь сам Ньяль бы не простил подобного предательства.  
  
Тир жестом подозвал омегу к себе, продолжая поддерживать разговор по телефону, и на своём планшете быстро напечатал Ньялю сообщение: «Буду занят допоздна, но после восьми Риг пригласил к себе на пиццу. Составишь мне компанию?» и с улыбкой посмотрел на Ньяля. Хоть омеге очень хотелось отказать, чтобы не тешить себя глупыми иллюзиями, но под тёплым взглядом Тира он растерял все мысли и сразу согласился...  
  
Дома было тихо и спокойно. Ёрунд уехал в командировку; без него самого и его тяжёлого запаха Ньяль чувствовал себя свободнее. За вечер он получил несколько сообщений от Тира - альфа задерживался из-за проблем на работе - и Ньяль с сожалением понимал, кто является причиной этих проблем. Чтобы успокоить свою совесть, омега заперся в ванной и почти час смотрел на свой шрам, вспоминая, как отвратительно с ним поступил его истинный и сколько страхов всколыхнул в душе своим поступком, заставляя Ньяля спасаться в панике и прятаться от всего мира.  
  
Ещё тогда, шесть лет назад, ему следовало обратиться к психологу, который помог бы справиться со своими проблемами. Но ему было до слёз обидно и не хотелось признаваться, что его альфа повернулся против него и вновь заставил пережить страшный кошмар детства.  
  
От мрачных мыслей его отвлёк звонок Тира. Альфа подъехал к дому и ждал в машине. Ньяль быстро привёл себя в порядок, приоделся и спустился с натянутой улыбкой. Но, едва увидев счастливого, но уставшего Тира, его улыбка стала настоящей.  
  
— Риг мне уже раз сто звонил, мы безбожно опаздываем, так что пристегнись, прокатимся с ветерком!  
  
— А можно мне за руль? — Ньяль всегда мечтал погонять на хорошей спортивной машине.  
  
— Конечно! — Тир без задней мысли передал ему ключи.  
  
Ньяль с удовольствием погладил кожаную обивку руля, дёрнул коробку передач и на сцеплении несколько раз вдавил газ в пол, слушая приятный рёв мотора. Скорость всегда поднимала настроение. Открыв окна, он позволил ветру врываться в салон. На приборной панели навигатора Тир установил адрес Рига, и Ньяль не тратил времени на расспросы. За рулём он давно не сидел, но старые навыки сохранились, и Ньяль с замиранием сердца крутил по улицам, наслаждаясь силой машины и лёгкостью движения. До дома Рига он добрался менее чем за пятнадцать минут. С наслаждением выдохнув, он вытащил ключи из зажигания и взглянул на Тира.  
  
Побледневший альфа с трудом выбрался из салона, придерживаясь за капот, и Ньяль не сдержал смешок.  
  
— Ты где научился так гонять? — Тир постепенно приходил в себя, а Ньяль, обогнув машину, обнял его и прижал к капоту.  
  
— В армии, — усмехнулся он и поцеловал, с наслаждением вдыхая запах сирени с лёгкой горечью листвы. Этим запахом невозможно было пресытиться, и Ньяль, поддаваясь страсти, провёл рукой по паху альфы, несильно сжимая его затвердевший член.  
  
— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я утащу тебя в свою берлогу! — хрипло произнёс альфа, вдыхая аромат яблок.  
  
— А ты далеко живёшь?  
  
— У нас с Ригом смежные квартиры!  
  
— Тогда мне стоит быть осторожным, — усмехнулся Ньяль и снова сжал Тиру существенный стояк, заставляя альфу беспомощно стонать. — Мне нравится, что ты меня хочешь!  
  
— Ты представить не можешь, как сильно, — страстно ответил ему альфа и усмехнулся своим мыслям: за шесть лет фантазий он в своей голове перепробовал с Ньялем все возможные позы и места.  
  
Риг при виде брата взвизгнул и запрыгнул ему на шею, сначала сжимая в объятиях, а потом сердито стал кусать ему плечи и щекотать.  
  
— Прекрати, садюга. Я с клиентами общался, — попытался объясниться Тир; брат ещё немного поворчал и отпустил его.  
  
Ньяль сжал губы, стараясь не напоминать себе о своих же махинациях и о том, как он разрушает бизнес Стангов. Видеть, как изводит себя Тир, становилось всё сложнее. Ведь жертвой мести Ньяля станет и Риг - чего Ньяль изначально не планировал. Всё пошло совсем не так, как хотелось, и Тир уже давно перестал выглядеть в глазах Ньяля злодеем, но омега не знал, как исправить содеянное...  
  
Пицца действительно была восхитительна. Риг готовил с любовью и с таким же удовольствием всех кормил, в тесте присутствовал тмин, добавляя во вкус еды немного аромата Фреира, но Ньялю запах занятого альфы не казался таким уж агрессивным, да и тмин в пицце был уместен. Фреир старался вести себя как вежливый хозяин, и хоть Ньяль чувствовал, что тот зажат и недоволен присутствием гостей, обстановка всё равно была очень тёплой, семейной. После плотного ужина все сели перед большим ТВ смотреть чемпионат по любительскому боксу. Альфы активно комментировали, Риг тоже не отставал, и Ньяль понял, что бокс в этой семье любят. Смотреть на азарт Тира было интереснее, чем следить за боем. Только немного смущали прикосновения и постоянные контакты с Ригом. Отношения Тира с его братом со стороны смотрелись странно. Фреира это задевало не меньше, и вскоре Ньяль стал с усмешкой ждать, когда ревнивый альфа потеряет контроль.  
  
— Да сколько можно! — наконец, не выдержал Фреир, оттаскивая своего омегу от Тира. Ньяль рассмеялся, не успев зажать рот рукой.  
  
— Ничего смешного! Эти двое постоянно обжимаются! Стоит отвернуться, как Тир на него залезает.  
  
— Прекрати, Фреир, — недовольно сказал Риг, — я устал от твоих претензий!  
  
— Это не претензии, а нормальная реакция альфы, чей омега ухлёстывает за другим. У меня нет сил смотреть на то, как ты о него трёшься! Ты – мой, носишь моего ребёнка, должен стать моим мужем и прекратить тискать Тира!  
  
— Хватит меня притеснять, — возмущённо фыркнул Риг, — Тир — мой брат, он самый близкий и дорогой мне человек!  
  
— А кто тогда я? — с обидой и горечью спросил Фреир.  
  
— Фреир, я люблю тебя, безгранично и сильно. Я всегда буду с тобой, что бы ни случилось, и если вдруг сложится ситуация, когда мне придётся выбирать, кому из вас жить, то я выберу тебя и буду сожалеть до конца своих дней. Ты можешь запретить мне с ним общаться, можешь оградить меня от моей семьи. И я буду делать то, что ты потребуешь, но не сможешь запретить мне их любить.  
  
— О! Нокаут! — воскликнул Ньяль, отвлекая всех от маленькой семейной ссоры.  
  
Все дружно обернулись и уставились в экран, на мгновение забывая о своих разборках. Ньяль с тоской посмотрел на мужчин, завидуя их связи, эмоциям, которые сближали их, хоть и расстраивали. Он всегда мечтал о подобном: о трепетных признаниях в сердцах, о глубокой привязанности и большой семье, которая будет рядом и всегда поддержит. Так хотелось, чтобы и Тир мог сказать ему подобное, мог простить все ошибки и остаться с ним, несмотря ни на что... Но это невозможно...  
  
— Фреир, ты идиот, — пренебрежительно заметил Тир, когда страсти на экране и в комнате поутихли.  
  
— Почему ты меня так ненавидишь? — удивлённо и уже спокойно спросил Фреир.  
  
— А с чего мне тебя любить? — фыркнул Тир. — Ты пометил Рига ещё до течки, и он навсегда мог остаться бесплодным, потом ещё и нос ему разбил, школу сжёг и на Рига это спихнул. Из-за тебя меня выселили из его комнаты. И ещё ты Ненне мне подсунул!  
  
— Его мучают детские комплексы, — громко сказал Ньяль, прерывая недовольство альфы, и Фреир, вместо того чтобы спорить, удивлённо посмотрел на омегу. — Комнату не поделили.  
  
Тир задумчиво почесал макушку, обдумывая слова Ньяля, а Фреир надул губы, как ребёнок, показывая, что он вообще ни при чём. Оба взрослых и чем-то обиженных мужчины сели по разные углы дивана и нахохлились.  
  
— Хьярт, ты чудо, спасибо! — воскликнул Риг, потому что его альфы перестали ругаться.  
  
— А у тебя что за проблемы, Фреир? — продолжил Ньяль, усмехнувшись Ригу, — Недостаток внимания, который ты пытаешься восполнить за счёт Рига? Отсутствие папочкиной любви и комплекс брошенного ребёнка?  
  
Фреир удивлённо захлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, как сильно его оскорбили, но потом изумлённо раскрыл рот и ткнул в омегу пальцем.  
  
— Ты же Ньяль Хальвдан. Сбежавший истинный Тира! Я тебя узнал.  
  
Ньяль сжался, пряча взгляд. Настроение тут же испортилось, и он, молча поднявшись, направился к выходу.  
  
— Нет, Хьярт, пожалуйста, не уходи, — Тир быстро догнал его, обнимая и удерживая. — Мы больше не напомним, и Фреир забудет!  
  
Фреир с согласием кивнул. Ньяль ничего не ответил и замер с окаменевшим лицом. Тир нежно погладил его руки, которые, словно сведённые, были твёрдыми и неподвижными, а в остекленевших глазах читался неподдельный ужас. Тир обернулся, пытаясь понять, что же омега увидел — в перерыве между боями показывали экстренные новости. Диктор рассказывал о сбежавшем преступнике, и на экране была фотография Хараля Бьёрнар Торесена.

 

 

## Глава 7. Брачные игры

— Можно я останусь на ночь у тебя? — возвращаться в пустую квартиру или даже выходить на улицу было до дрожи страшно.  
  
— Конечно, — Тир осторожно обнимал Ньяля за талию, и от его прикосновений было очень тепло. Хотелось прижаться к нему, услышать, как бьётся сердце в груди, почувствовать его дыхание на своей коже. Рядом с ним было спокойно, страхи отступали, и даже существование Торесена не пугало.  
  
Бои продолжались, но боксёры, за которых все болели, выбыли или ожидали своей очереди, и в комнате было тихо. Риг сидел у Фреира на коленях, поглаживал ладошкой альфе грудь и временами целовал шею. Глядя на их нежности, Ньяль начинал завидовать такому простому счастью. Самому хотелось такого же - не вытерпев, он прильнул к Тиру, прижался губами к его груди, забрался под рубашку руками, дёргаными движениями расстёгивая упрямые пуговички, и с тихим стоном лизнул ему открывшийся живот. Запах сирени вскружил голову, словно пьяный, Ньяль поплыл по течению своих желаний. Тир замер, его приятный аромат стал более терпким, нахлынувшее возбуждение стало выпирать в штанах, и Ньяль с расширенными зрачками провёл носом до паха, глубоко вдохнул и снова застонал. Риг перевёл на них взгляд и хихикнул.  
  
— Пойдём ко мне, — со сбивающимся дыханием предложил Тир и тут же поднялся, увлекая за собой омегу. — До завтра, ребята, — попрощался он с братом и его парой и быстрее увёл Ньяля, который даже не думал протестовать.  
  
Квартира у Тира оказалась меньше, но выглядела более просторной. В ней почти не имелось мебели, полупустая спальня была объединена с прихожей и кухней. Двери стояли лишь в ванной комнате. Выбравшись из прогретой квартиры Рига в ледяной зал Тира, Ньяль немного пришёл в себя: отступили нахлынувшие желания и вновь вернулись страхи. Но теперь рядом был Тир, и хотелось просто прижаться к нему, почувствовать его защиту и забыть о Торесене до конца его дней. Тир подал ему тапочки, и омега остался наедине с истинным и его огромной постелью.  
  
— Пустенько, — заметил Ньяль, испытывая неловкость. Остаться с альфой один на один было не лучшим решением. Тем более с альфой, который ему безумно нравился.  
  
— Временное жильё, — отмахнулся Тир. — Дом новый, тут полно пустых квартир. Так что выберем ту, что больше придётся по вкусу.  
  
Тир внимательно посмотрел на Ньяля и добавил «с тобой выберем», заставляя его покраснеть.  
  
— Может, хочешь чай, — предложил альфа, помогая отвлечься от слишком приятных и потому давящих мыслей. Ньяль согласился - действительно хотелось выпить чашечку чая, тем более что с кружкой он мог заставить себя не смотреть в сторону смежной спальни.  
  
— Я помню тебя совсем другим, — заметил Ньяль, смотря, как суетится Тир на кухне. Кухонной утвари было немного, но вся она сияла, показывая, что пользовались ей редко. Только заварной чайник был потемневшим, и рядом с холодильником в горшочке росла мята – похоже, Тир любил чай.  
  
— Тощим и озлобленным? — усмехнулся альфа.  
  
— Жестоким.  
  
Тир расстроенно замер. Он не думал, что перед Ньялем предстал в столь неприглядном свете, но, вспоминая их непродолжительное общение, Тир был согласен, что вёл себя с ним жестоко.  
  
— Я был подростком. Очень глупым и наивным подростком, — Тир закончил заваривать чай и, разлив по кружкам, предложил сесть на единственный табурет, но Ньяль утянул его к постели, где можно было удобно устроиться на подушках.  
  
Тир послушно сел рядом. Он был напряжён, боялся сделать неловкое движение и снова обидеть или испугать Ньяля. Но от близости истинного ни тело, ни разум альфе не подчинялись. Тир не мог отвести взгляда от широкой груди своей пары и прекратить думать о том, что скрыто под одеждой, с трудом удерживая при себе руки, которые спешили раздеть омегу и ощупать его всего.  
  
Ньяль маленькими глотками пил горячий напиток, одним глазом косясь на альфу. Время приближалось к полуночи, обычно Тир уже давно спал в это время. Сейчас же усталости не было ни в одном глазу - Тиру казалось, что он вообще не сможет уснуть этой ночью, особенно, с Ньялем под боком. Но он откинулся на кровать и прикрыл глаза, стараясь расслабиться и прекратить трахать омегу в своих фантазиях.  
  
Ньяль некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом осторожно погладил по груди. Сердце альфы забилось быстрее, и Ньяль, убрав кружку, положил ему голову на плечо. Так хорошо было слышать этот успокаивающий ритм, вдыхать сладкий аромат сирени с лёгкой перчинкой возбуждения и думать, что засыпать с Тиром в обнимку было бы настоящим праздником. Но ничего этого не будет – ни спокойных вечеров на двоих, ни сладких поцелуев перед сном, ни страстных ночей. Потому что когда-то Тир был слишком жесток, и потому что Ньяль теперь поступит с ним ещё хуже.  
  
— Почему ты так обошёлся со мной? — чуть слышно спросил Ньяль, предполагая, что Тир уже уснул.  
  
— Я бы мог придумать сотни причин, — ответил альфа, — но это не загладит моей вины.  
  
— Расскажи мне!  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинялся или оправдывался?  
  
— И то, и другое.  
  
Тир тяжело вздохнул: вытаскивать из памяти все произошедшее было неприятно. Он и так измучил себя вопросами, как могло быть, если бы он не поверил Ненне и сразу осознал связь с Ньялем. Они были бы счастливы, любили друг друга, жили вместе, и, скорее всего, Ньяль так же, как и Риг, был бы сейчас беременным.  
  
— В старшей школе мне разбили нос, и я потерял чувствительность к запахам... — начал он.  
  
— А я думал - это университетская легенда, — удивился Ньяль.  
  
— Нет, я действительно не улавливал запахи - мог только на вкус их разобрать.  
  
— Я на вкус любой запах могу определить, — сердито фыркнул Ньяль.  
  
— Подожди, — альфа поднялся, сорвал с мятного кустика один листик и протянул омеге. — Понюхай его, чувствуешь сильный аромат? А теперь зажми с силой нос и пожуй.  
  
Лист мяты чуть горчил, но Ньялю нравилась горечь зелени, которая терпким оттенком присутствовала и в запахе Тира.  
  
— А теперь разожми нос, — велел альфа.  
  
Ньяль изумлённо открыл глаза, когда рот наполнился свежестью и ярким мятным вкусом. С зажатым носом он практически не чувствовал вкус мяты.  
  
— Пять лет назад я сделал операцию и обоняние почти полностью восстановилось.  
  
— Тяжело, наверное, было без нюха, — заметил омега.  
  
— Тяжело. Вкусовая рецепция не спасла меня от ошибок и не помогла увидеть обман Ненне, — Тир снова лёг рядом, и Ньяль прижался к нему, коснулся носом его тела, чтобы любимый запах был ближе, сам не замечая, что делает это.  
  
— Тот парень, с которым ты встречался! — Ньяль его помнил и в душе ненавидел, хотя сам не мог придумать для этого причины.  
  
— Вообще-то в тот момент я официально встречался с второкурсником Агне, но Ненне сказал, что он мой истинный, а Агне куда-то уехал. Когда же понял, что парень мне врёт, я был вне себя. Вёл себя очень погано по отношению ко всем, и к Ненне особенно. Потом вернувшийся Агне заявил, что он моя пара, и ещё какие-то омеги. Когда ты мне признался, то был уже пятым или шестым по счёту. Вместо того чтобы прислушаться к своим чувствам, я поддался злости. Обидел тебя, — Тир расстроенно вздохнул, — а на этой идиотской вечеринке всё так смешалось... Понимаю, что у тебя нет причин верить мне, но я действительно не желал навредить или испугать тебя. Это была игра, глупая шутка!  
  
Ньяль не ответил, он продолжал лежать на груди у Тира, слушал его сердцебиение и надеялся, что и у альфы найдутся силы простить его, как сам Ньяль простил Тира. Даже если на это потребуется шесть лет.  
  
— Прости меня, любимый. — неправильно расценил молчание Ньяля Тир и попытался встать перед ним на колени. — Я всё сделаю, чтобы загладить свою вину и ты забыл о прошлом и был счастлив со мной...  
  
— Не надо, — Ньяль удержал его рядом и заткнул поцелуем.  
  
Слушать его больше не было сил. Ньяль верил, что Тир искренне сожалеет, и тот человек, которого Ньяль ненавидел, остался в далёком прошлом или и вовсе никогда не существовал. Тир оказался другим, не жестоким и надменным, а обычным парнем, любящим и уважающим свою семью, целеустремлённым и ответственным, способным вести своё дело и договариваться с людьми, и очень желанным. Обвив альфу за шею, Ньяль крепко прижал к себе, а потом, охватив ногами, оседлал, желая слиться с ним, чтобы Тир действительно подарил ему счастье.  
  
Альфа отвечал с нежностью, но Ньяль чувствовал в нём и горящую страсть, которую хотелось испытать на себе. Только после секса расстаться с ним будет тяжело, а то, что расставание непременно последует, Ньяль был уверен. Потерять истинного в первый раз было больно и гадко, а теперь Ньяль и вовсе не сможет забыть о нём и о том, как могло бы быть у них хорошо.  
  
— Хочешь меня? — можно было и не спрашивать, Ньяль отлично чувствовал возбуждение Тира и с удовольствием тёрся о его стояк.  
  
— Если ты позволишь, — Тир даже прикасался к нему осторожно, как к хрустальному, словно понимал все страхи своей пары.  
  
— Я не сумасшедший, если ты об этом, — хрипло рассмеялся Ньяль, но про себя подумал, что за страх перед альфами его действительно можно было бы приписать к психам.  
  
От возбуждения у него возникло ощущение, что в штанах прорвало плотину. Хотелось спустить трусы и насадиться на крепкий член альфы, забыв обо всём на свете. На мгновение представив, как в него проникает твёрдая плоть Тира, Ньяль сжал губы, удерживая рвущийся стон.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты снова сбежал. Не смогу потерять тебя! — искренне признался Тир, и Ньяль расстроенно спрятал лицо рядом с его шеей. Тир мягко обнял, обвивая руками и защищая от всех проблем. — Расскажи, что тебя гложет?  
  
Такой невинный вопрос, и как приятно было слышать его от своего истинного; но так не хотелось признаваться, что Ньяль, желая навредить Тиру, собирался разорить его компанию. И даже если бы Ньяль попытался теперь что-то исправить – было слишком поздно: Тир впустил в свой дом крота, и тот повредил фундамент. Ёрунд получит состояние, может, даже больше, чем рассчитывал, Хьярт отомстит человеку, который предал его шесть лет назад. А что останется Ньялю?  
  
Омега расстроенно покачал головой - он не мог рассказать об этом и потерять ставшего вдруг очень дорогим Тира.  
  
— Как думаешь, Торесена скоро поймают? — проще было перевести разговор на другую тревожащую тему. Существование где-то в городе маньяка из его детства вызывало приступы панического страха.  
  
— Я поговорю со своим дедом-полицейским. Он уже на пенсии, но связи у него остались.  
  
— Спасибо, — Ньяль ещё немного потёрся о пах Тира, подумывая плюнуть на всё и просто трахнуться, но воспоминания о маньяке увели мысли в другое русло. — ОН часто устраивал какие-то игры. Проверял смекалку и выносливость. Тех, кто не мог справиться - избивал. Или насиловал. Делал это всегда на глазах у остальных, чтобы дети понимали, что их ждёт в случае оплошности. И никогда нельзя было угадать, какие правила у его игр - чего именно он добивался, что хотел от нас получить, — Ньяль тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Не говори, если не хочешь, — предложил Тир.  
  
Он и так всё знал – прочитал и тщательно изучил дело Ньяля, надеясь отыскать там ключ к его душе. Ньяль проигнорировал предложение альфы: ему становилось легче, после того как он высказывался. «Мне всё же нужно заглянуть к психиатру и получить пару сеансов», — мелькнуло у него в голове.  
  
— У НЕГО было особое наказание, — продолжил Ньяль. — ОН ждал от своих пленников полного подчинения, а тех, кто не желал слушаться, бросал в колодец. Остров располагался недалеко от материка, но, чтобы добраться до питьевой воды, колодцы рыли на десятки метров в глубину. Когда я только попал к НЕМУ, то пытался сбежать, сопротивлялся, и оказался в колодце. Вода была ледяной и доходила мне до макушки. Приходилось цепляться окоченевшими пальцами за острые камни. Время стерлось, потому что крышка закрывала колодец от света. Мне казалось, что прошли недели или даже месяцы. Всё, что я слышал – плеск воды и шум моря где-то за пределами каменных стен. Временами от холода было тяжело дышать - вода сдавливала лёгкие, и я чувствовал, как замирает сердце. Когда меня вытащили, я был согласен подчиняться любому приказу, делать всё, что ОН пожелает. И такими же были другие мальчики. Ради еды ОН заставлял нас избивать друг друга. Убивать...  
  
— Тише, — Тир подавил вырвавшийся всхлип и, перекатившись, подмял Ньяля под себя. — Успокойся и поспи, — шепнул он ему на ухо. От тяжёлого тела исходило тепло. Тир, словно щит, спрятал Ньяля от внешнего мира, и почему-то Ньяль был уверен, что за ним ему можно перестать бояться. Потому что Тир его обязательно защитит.

 

 

## Глава 8. Ты мой...

Ньяль проснулся в сказочном раю – всюду пахло сиренью, было блаженно тепло и очень удобно. Приоткрыв глаза, он понял, что лежит у Тира на плече, и они, обнявшись, сплелись в кокон из одеяла и конечностей. Пошарив по горячему телу, Ньяль наткнулся на утренний стояк альфы и судорожно сглотнул.  
  
Тир успел раздеться, тогда как Ньяль лежал с ним рядом в штанах и рубашке. И эта одежда мешала сейчас чувствовать альфу каждой клеточкой. Внимательно осмотрев Тира, Ньяль вздохнул с разочарованием – с ним рядом спал идеальный альфа: хорошо сложенный, с сухими, но крепкими мышцами, безупречным торсом и гладкой кожей. Вчера его мучили сомнения, беспокоили мысли о предстоящем расставании, сейчас же Ньяль думал лишь о том, что живёт он один раз, и отказывать себе в удовольствии неразумно. Нахлынуло разочарование от понимания, что вечер мог закончиться идеально, но Ньяль не дал и теперь жалел об этом.  
  
— Ты проснулся? — Тир приоткрыл глаза, и Ньяль покраснел, потому что уже продолжительное время рассматривал его и примерялся к красивому члену.  
  
— Нужно собираться на работу? — с тоской спросил он.  
  
— Можем немного опоздать. Риг – умный парень, он нас прикроет.  
  
Ньяль усмехнулся, у близнецов действительно близкие отношения. И этому можно было позавидовать, потому что у него самого никогда не имелось таких людей.  
  
Прижав к себе Тира поближе, он попытался незаметно выбраться из одежды и наконец ощутить руки Тира на своей коже. Альфа быстро разгадал его манипуляции и стал помогать, одновременно покрывая поцелуями открывшиеся участки тела. Ньяль расслабился, полностью отдаваясь, и отбросил все мысли. Больше не имели значения ни замужество, ни его глупая месть. Ньяль был уверен, что спустя годы будет вспоминать об этом утре, как о самом счастливом.  
  
Тир с трудом сдерживался: омега тяжело дышал, прерывисто постанывая от любого прикосновения, и альфе до безумия хотелось оказаться внутри него. Ньяль сам помогал стащить с себя одежду. Раздев его, Тир жадно прижался к его шее, оставляя влажные поцелуи и несильно сжимая зубы, хотя Ньялю хотелось почувствовать, как он погружает в него свои клыки.  
  
От каждого прикосновения горела кожа, руки Тира исследовали спину и спустились к ягодицам. От возбуждения Ньяль не мог сдержать эмоций и вскрикивал. Хотелось большего, хотелось, чтобы Тир не мешкал, ворвался в него и трахал, пока они оба не свалятся, обессиленные. Но альфа не спешил. Проскользнув к промежности, Тир нежно поглаживал, ласкал влажную дырочку и осторожно проталкивал палец на полфаланги.  
  
— Не мешкай, — задыхаясь, велел Ньяль. Этих ласк ему было мало, внутри всё пульсировало, требуя проникновения. Если бы течка не прошла пару недель назад, Ньяль был бы уверен, что снова течёт.  
  
Тир уложил его на спину и встал над ним, раздвинув ноги коленом и, продолжая целовать, протолкнул внутрь два пальца. Ньяль вскрикнул от остроты ощущений, сжал его мышцами, не позволяя вытаскивать пальцы, и стал сам насаживаться, показывая, как сильно его переполняет желание. Если Тир решил измучить его своими ласками, то это выходило у него отлично. Ньяль изнывал от желания, тёк и постанывал, готовый умолять о проникновении.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Тир, прошу тебя!  
  
Альфа послушно уложил Ньяля на живот, нацепил презерватив и приставил головку к скользкой дырочке. Омега от нетерпения задрожал, прогнулся, подаваясь навстречу желанному члену, и когда альфа стал неспешно погружаться в него, застонал в голос от переполняющего наслаждения. Это было непередаваемо прекрасно! Так хорошо ему ещё никогда не было, и едва член погрузился до конца, Ньяль не сдержавшись, кончил.  
  
Тир замер, погладил его расслабленные мышцы и лёг сверху, давая Ньялю время прийти в себя. Оттрахать омегу хотелось до звёздочек в глазах – член, не подчиняясь желаниям, дёргался и пытался жить своей жизнью. Опыта у Тира практически не было, но Риг был прав – он знал, что надо делать, понимал эмоции Ньяля и легко распознавал его желания. Только очень боялся навредить ему, поспешить или напугать. А ещё опасался, что Ньялю не понравится его неопытность, и он предпочтёт своего мужа.  
  
— Так хорошо, чёрт, это просто охуенно, — пробормотал Ньяль.  
  
— Это было быстро, — без задней мысли усмехнулся альфа.  
  
— Мы только начали. Или ты думал, мне этого хватит?  
  
Тир приподнялся, по влажной от пота спине тут же пробежал холодный воздух, и Ньяль подёргал задницей, устраиваясь поудобнее на крепком члене. Когда Тир стал двигаться, Ньяль застонал – член идеально скользил по чувствительной точке, каждым толчком вызывая волну наслаждения. Приподнявшись на коленях, Ньяль руками раздвинул ягодицы, желая сделать проникновение ещё более глубоким. Тир безупречно выполнял его желания даже без слов, ускорялся, менял угол и позы. Всё это напоминало эротический сон. Или лучший порнофильм, в котором исполнялись все мечты. Это был идеальный секс, если вообще такой мог существовать...  
  
Уставшие, изнемождённые, они лежали на постели, крепко сжимая руки, и без мыслей смотрели в потолок. В данный момент, в данную минуту они оба были очень счастливы. Думать о том, что было или ещё предстоит пережить, не хотелось. Потому что думать вредно.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепнул ему альфа, — я мечтал об этом две тысячи четыреста девяносто шесть дней.  
  
— Ты что, реально считал?  
  
— Сейчас прикинул, — рассмеялся Тир. — Хотел тебя, чуть ли не с первой встречи, только не осознал сразу. Но ожидания восполнились с лихвой, и, надеюсь, моё воздержание закончено, — он хитро посмотрел на Ньяля.  
  
— Воздержание? Не шутишь?  
  
— Если бы не ложь Ненне, ты был бы моим первым.  
  
— Что?  
  
Ньяль от удивления поднялся. Тир с улыбкой смотрел на его обнажённое тело, но Ньяль не чувствовал стыда. Напротив, хотелось перед альфой покрасоваться, позволить рассмотреть себя со всех сторон и дать потрогать. В глазах Тира были восхищение и желание, которые лишь согревали. Прежде Ньяль был уверен, что Тир смотрел так на многих, что через постель этого альфы прошла не одна сотня омег. Ньяль всегда думал, что такому самцу просто не позволят блюсти целомудрие, потому и сам Ньяль не слишком переживал из-за своего ненастоящего брака. Теперь же стало до скрежета в зубах обидно и стыдно.  
  
— Давай сделаем вид, что мы об этом не говорили.  
  
— Ладно. Завтракать будешь?  
  
Тир готовил старательно и по рецепту, но делал он это явно не часто. С голодухи еда казалась волшебной, и Ньяль ел с Тиром рядом, давясь от счастья и не переставая улыбаться. На работу они приехали к десяти вместе. Ньяля с перешёптыванием встретили другие сотрудники, Тира же с порога утащил Риг и потребовал подробности.  
  
Загадывать не хотелось, но Тир очень надеялся, что всё у них сложится хорошо – Ньяль подаст на развод, сменит имя и будет с Тиром жить долго и счастливо.  
  
— Кстати, почему ты отказался выходить за Фреира? — поинтересовался после своей исповеди Тир.  
  
— А он делал мне предложение? — возмущённо фыркнул Риг. — Я сообщил ему о беременности, он поздравил и попросил принести документ для регистрации. А я хочу свадьбу, большую и пышную. Уже смирился, что не одновременно с тобой, но всё равно хочу торжество и романтическое путешествие, даже если буду на сносях.  
  
— Не переживай, милый. Устроим тебе самую шикарную свадьбу!  
  
— Спасибо, ты меня понимаешь!  
  
Из-за задержки Тиру пришлось срочно засесть за дела и лишний раз пересечься с Ньялем не удалось. После обеда его ждала встреча со Стефеном Йерде, и Тир надеялся, что проблемы с УСЛ всё же решатся. Риг подготовил полные списки товаров и клиентов - выглядело всё неутешающе, но Тир надеялся, что ему удастся уговорить упрямого предпринимателя.  
  
Ньяль постоянно заглядывал в его кабинет, но Тир лишь печально улыбался, потому что на любимого не было времени, хоть и хотелось, чтобы Ньяль просто побыл рядом. Омега же издёргался, желая переговорить с Тиром; внезапно появилась надежда, что всё действительно может кончиться для них хорошо, что удастся остановить Ёрунда и закончить свою жестокую месть просто небольшим скандалом со стороны обоих альф. Только Ёрунд продолжал требовать от Ньяля сводки и данные из базы Стангов, а Ньяль старательно избегал этого. Муж несколько раз посылал сообщения с угрозами, что доложит Стангам о вероломности Ньяля. Но даже эти угрозы не могли заставить омегу действовать против Тира. Их связь по-настоящему окрепла: они переспали и Ньяль чувствовал себя продолжением своего альфы; и его естество противилось любым действиям вопреки паре.  
  
Тир же всё не мог найти для него минутки, не давая возможности намекнуть на утечку информации и не позволяя спасти его из болота, в которое сам Ньяль его и засадил. Он даже головы от планшета оторвать не мог, когда Ньяль пытался с ним поговорить. А если не сидел в компьютере, то что-то обсуждал с братом, при этом нежно обнимая его или ласково поглаживая по плечам или спине. Смотря на это, Ньяль понимал Фреира, как никогда – хотелось встать между парочкой, треснуть Ригу по зубам, а Тиру между ног, чтобы не вели себя как любовники и отдавали всю свою любовь только истинным.  
  
Улучив момент, когда Риг уйдёт по делам, Ньяль проскользнул в кабинет Тира. Альфа напряжённо всматривался в цифры на экране и заметил омегу, лишь когда тот встал напротив него. Тир тут же улыбнулся, щёлкнул по планшету, выключая программу, и поднялся, желая просто обняться и побыть вместе. Сегодняшнее утро было восхитительным, и Тиру хотелось бы думать, что так будет всегда. Ньяль улыбнулся в ответ, сразу забывая, зачем он вообще пришёл – от близости истинного грудь наполнялась блаженным покоем, и все дела отходили на второй план.  
  
— Сходим на обед вместе? — прижимая омегу к себе, спросил Тир.  
  
— Да, — не вслушиваясь в вопрос, ответил Ньяль. Сейчас бы он на что угодно ответил согласием. Потому что губы альфы нежно касались его лица, немного зажимали его губы, обжигая сиреневым дыханием, и горячий язык альфы ненастойчиво касался его языка. — Только целуй меня, не останавливайся, — проскулил Ньяль.  
  
Тир подтолкнул его к столу, удобно усаживая. Поцелуй стал более страстным, несдержанным. Их обоих потряхивало как от ударов тока, страсть затягивала в водоворот безумств, и Тир толкнул Ньяля на спину, наваливаясь сверху. Омега тут же развёл ноги, готовый отдаться даже на рабочем месте, хотя в любой момент мог зайти Риг или Петтер. Но ни зрители, ни неудобная поза нисколько не тревожили. Хотелось принадлежать Тиру и понимать, что Ньяль ему нужен.  
  
— Боже, как же я хочу тебя, — слова альфы приятно согрели всё в груди. Ньяль сладко застонал, обхватывая ногами торс альфы, а Тир стал расстёгивать на нём штаны.  
  
Его губы исцеловали щёки и скулы, спустились к шее, оставляя на ней мокрые дорожки. Ньялю очень хотелось извернуться, подставить Тиру свой загривок и дать пометить.  
  
Тир стащил с него штаны, но вместо того чтобы жёстко поиметь, как сейчас очень хотелось Ньялю, спустился губами к его паху и с довольным урчанием взял его член в рот. Ньяль от невероятных ощущений потерял дар речи. Полностью откинувшись на спину, он расслабился, наслаждаясь. Руки невольно забрались альфе в каштановые волосы, притягивая к себе ближе и заставляя брать глубже. Тир с наслаждением сосал его, вылизывал, и Ньяль слышал блаженные стоны удовольствия – альфе это нравилось не меньше.  
  
Всё было очень ярко и восхитительно. Ньяль кончил, с трудом успев подавить в себе крик. Тир поднялся, посмотрел в затуманенные глаза омеги и красиво облизнулся.  
  
— Ты вкусный.  
  
— А ты такой соблазнительный, что я работать не могу, — признался Ньяль. Хотя работать он не мог и потому что не хотел и дальше портить жизнь своему альфе.  
  
— Придёшь вечером ко мне? — Тир помог ему подняться и поправил одежду.  
  
— Да, конечно. Только скажи когда!  
  
— Позвоню тебе, как освобожусь.  
  
Ньяль счастливо кивнул. Ёрунда в городе не будет до завтрашнего дня, и омега не хотел терять ни секунды. А потом хоть потоп.  
  
— Господин Станг, к вам пришёл Стефен Йерде, — в кабинет без стука заглянул Петтер.  
  
Ньяль испуганно глянул на двери, тут же возвращаясь в реальность и понимая, что не хочет пересекаться с этим человеком, потому что Стефен видел Ньяля рядом с Ёрундом и наверняка узнает. Тир же покраснел, потому что всего минуту назад он самозабвенно сосал у своего парня и, загляни секретарь раньше, мог бы оказаться в очень пикантной ситуации.  
  
— Пусть заходит, — ответил Тир, поправляя пиджак, чтобы скрыть своё возбуждение, и еле заметно сжал Ньялю ладонь, прощаясь до вечера.  
  
Ньяль, опустив голову, выбежал из кабинета Тира, стараясь не встречаться со Стефаном взглядом, но альфа всё же обратил на него внимание, задержался на мгновение, а потом вошёл в кабинет. Ньяль плюхнулся на своё место и сжался, его начало трясти от нервов – сейчас Стефен Йерде сообщит Тиру Стангу, что Хьярт Ингеред работает в компании «Аттила» – его прямого конкурента Ёрунда, и тогда Ньялю останется только собрать вещички и навсегда исчезнуть из жизни своей пары. Он корил себя за то, что не сказал Тиру обо всём раньше, и ещё сильнее за то, что вообще взялся за эту месть, даже не узнав Тира поближе и не расспросив о причинах неудачи их первой попытки сблизиться.  
  
Стефен вышел из кабинета через час, и Ньяль ждал, когда его вызовут. Но Тир так и не появился, не устроил скандал, обвиняя свою пару в подлости и предательстве, и не показал пальцем на выход. В пять Ньяль закончил свой рабочий день и, с трудом сдерживая подступающую тошноту от паники и собственной слабости, уехал домой. У Ньяля давно уже не было таких приступов - он старался не оказываться в обществе альф и не ввязываться в неприятности. Но сейчас вернулось ощущение беспомощности, понимание, что он всё испортил, и ничего нельзя изменить. Ньяль в полубессознательном состоянии добрался до дома и выпил горсть успокоительного, надеясь, что это остановит его от глупых поступков.  
  
Тир просидел за бумагами допоздна. Ситуация со Стефеном была неприятная – УСЛ отказывалась с ним работать, почти все новые клиенты сбежали, а товар, что уже был перевезён на баржи УСЛ, требовалось снять и выплатить огромные неустойки клиентам, потерявшим своё время и деньги. Тир никогда не оказывался в столь неприятной ситуации, хотя Йорма Оллила не раз предупреждал о нечестности партнёров и жестокости мира бизнеса. И сейчас его детище, отличная компания, в которую он вложил свою душу, требовала серьёзных шагов и твёрдых решений.  
  
Несколько раз звонил Оден и звал на тренировку, но Тир не мог дать ему точного ответа, потому что не знал, когда освободится, а потом к другу присоединился ещё и младший брат. Оказалось, Айрик в последнее время часто боксировал с Оденом, и теперь они вдвоём атаковали Тира, требуя его внимания. Пришлось направить их друг к другу, так как в данный момент Тир уделить внимание младшему брату не мог.  
  
В восемь к нему в кабинет заглянул Фреир и с громким стуком опустил свой ноутбук на стол Тира.  
  
— Я нашёл нашего крота, — сообщил он, но в голосе не было радости, лишь презрение. — Это твой Ньяль!

 

 

## Глава 9. Это Ньяль

— Это Ньяль!  
  
— Не верю, — осипшим голосом прошептал Тир.  
  
— Я трижды проверил! — Фреир открыл ему логи и протянул планшет, но Тир даже не взглянул - сел и опустил голову на руки.  
  
Он ждал от Ньяля жестокости, наказания, которое принесёт боль и заставит страдать, но никак не предполагал, что омега поступит так подло и попытается уничтожить то, ради чего Тир, Риг и Фреир последние три года не спали сутками, выкладываясь полностью. Тир ждал от Ньяля нож в сердце, но никак не в спину.  
  
— Что делать будем? Пиздить за такое урода... — Фреир гневно вышагивал вдоль стола начальника.  
  
— Успокойся, — холодным голосом произнёс Тир, так и не подняв головы. Ему и самому не мешало бы проветриться и поговорить с Ньялем по душам. Впрочем, Ньяля видеть не хотелось. Совсем.  
  
— Мы ещё месяц назад заметили, что наши клиенты сбегают. Причём сбегают к конкурентам! Рвут контракты и бросают нас, оставляя не у дел. Я пока даже чётко сказать не могу, сколько мы потеряли, потому что со многими поставщиками не было постоянных контрактов, и они в любой момент просто могли отказаться от наших услуг. Ещё и Стефен Йерде что-то мутил, с Аттилой стал работать и на нас хотел навариться. А это всё Ньяль устроил! Вот сука подлая, что ему неймётся!  
  
— Замолчи! — Тир стукнул кулаком по столу и поднял гневный взгляд на Фреира, который посмел оскорбить его пару. — Это всего лишь деньги. А Ньялю я был должен.  
  
Фреир немного помолчал, вспоминая и переваривая – Риг ему много рассказывал и о безумной одержимости Тира своим пропавшим истинным, и о причинах, по которым Ньяль сбежал.  
  
— Я очень плохо поступил с ним, и он ответил мне тем же. Это всего лишь деньги, — повторил Тир, стараясь убедить и самого себя.  
  
— Это огромные деньги, — со вздохом напомнил Фреир, — и они принадлежат не только тебе. Но и Ригу. А он скоро уйдёт в декрет... не хочу, чтобы он переживал.  
  
— Я со всем разберусь, — спокойно и уверенно сказал Тир. Мысли быстро складывались в устойчивую картинку. Из любой ситуации можно найти выход и, видя непостоянство УСЛ группы, Тир уже нашёл другие варианты. Теперь оставалось их осуществить. — Займись нашей системой. Заблокируй новичкам доступ к клиентам. Да и вообще всем, кому не надо – заблокируй. А я разберусь с остальным.  
  
— Ладно. Но если соберёшься выбивать из Ньяля дурь – зови, хочу присутствовать!  
  
— Давай ты не будешь лезть в мои дела с МОИМ истинным? — сердито свёл брови Тир, Фреир только рыкнул на него недовольно.  
  
— Это наша компания, мы все ради неё задницу рвали!  
  
— А я шесть лет назад чуть не убил Ньяля! — прикрикнул Тир на Фреира, и тот замолчал, отводя взгляд. — Ньяль обещал мне отомстить и сделал это! Я заслужил. Но сделаю всё, чтобы тебе и Ригу не пришлось страдать из-за моих ошибок, — Тир тяжело вздохнул, успокаивая бушующее внутреннее недовольство. Фреир больше не спорил, но и соглашаться не собирался. Потом, вспомнив что-то важное, сделал заинтересованное лицо.  
  
— А ты, кстати, узнал, почему Риг отказался выходить за меня?  
  
— Да. Он сказал, что хочет красивое кольцо, шикарную свадьбу, и чтобы ты на коленях и с цветком в зубах просил у него руки и сердца, — отмахнулся Тир.  
  
— Правда, что ли? — Фреир задумчиво почесал затылок и скрылся из кабинета.  
  
Тир ещё некоторое время сидел, переваривая новость о Ньяле, а потом позвонил прадедушке. Йорма Оллила обещал помочь в трудную минуту, и сейчас его помощь и опыт бизнесмена были необходимы.  
  
— Как приятно, что ты обо мне вспоминаешь! — раздался радостный голос деда. — Наверняка что-то не клеится, и тебе срочно потребовался мой совет, — добавил он гнусаво.  
  
— Дед Йорма, ну зачем так сразу? — начал было Тир, но тут же вздохнул и продолжил: — Ты прав, у моей компании проблема.  
  
— А зачем ты вообще взялся за логистику, когда должен всецело посвящать себя Шелл? Я в эту компанию угрохал всего себя, отработал шестьдесят лет и видел в своих детях будущих наследников. Наконец, дождался достойного, а он распыляется по мелочам! — недовольно стал отчитывать его дед.  
  
— Я каждый день по восемь часов вкладываюсь в Шелл...  
  
— Потому твоя транспортная фирма и трещит по швам! — перебил его Йорма, но быстро остыл. — Выкладывай, в чём проблемы, и чего тебе надо...  
  
Домой Тир вернулся к девяти. Ньялю он так и не позвонил – не хотелось его пока видеть. Тир не желал ругаться с ним или в чём-то обвинять, но внутри всё горело от возмущения. Ньяль не должен был с ним так поступать, особенно после всего того, что между ними было. Альфа умом понимал причины его поступка, но сердце требовало другого.  
  
Приняв душ и легко поужинав, Тир включил свой телефон, который выключил, чтобы избавиться от назойливых звонков Одена и Айрика, и обнаружил несколько пропущенных от Ньяля. Сразу стало стыдно за своё ребяческое поведение и невнимательное отношение к своей паре, которую он уже однажды потерял. Не мешкая, Тир набрал его номер, но прежде чем установилось соединение, в дверь позвонили.  
  
На пороге стоял Ньяль. Немного взъерошенный, расстроенный и бледный.  
  
— Прости, что не позвонил, — Тир тут же сжал его в объятиях, понимая, что уже никогда не сможет отпустить, что бы Ньяль ни натворил. Они оба наделали ошибок, но ничего в жизни нет и не будет ценнее их чувств и любви.  
  
Ньяль дрожал, словно промёрз насквозь. Он действительно был легко одет – в майке и спортивных штанах, хотя вечером было очень прохладно. Но Тир быстро понял, что омега не замёрз, а перенервничал, и тут же вспомнил, что где-то по улицам бродит самый страшный кошмар Ньяля – безумный убийца, изуродовавший омеге детство. Причина такого состояния Ньяля могла быть именно в этом, и Тир сам испугался, что омега, поддавшись панике, опять от него сбежит, оставит на долгие шесть лет.  
  
— Я всегда буду рядом, — шептал он ему, пытаясь успокоить. — Я смогу о тебе позаботиться.  
  
— Не отпускай меня, — с отчаяньем в голосе попросил Ньяль, и Тир сжал его сильнее.  
  
Конечно, компания для них с братом очень важна - так много сил было в неё вложено, но Тир мог легко создать новую, начать всё с чистого листа, и теперь с ним рядом будет Ньяль, который поддержит и поможет. Тир в это верил.  
  
— Будь со мной, — Ньяль вцепился Тиру в плечи, боясь отпустить его, — займись со мной любовью...  
  
— Ты здесь в безопасности, — ласково произнёс Тир, но Ньяль ожидал, что альфа тут же забросит его в постель, и, не получив этого, ещё сильнее сник.  
  
— Тир, прости меня, — Ньяль повис у него на шее и стал всхлипывать, — я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
— Ты плачешь, любимый? Всё хорошо. Ты ведь у меня очень сильный. Я знаю, что ты со всем справишься! — альфа гладил его, как ребёнка, и Ньялю казалось, что он сейчас рассыплется на куски от переполняющих его чувств.  
  
— Я устал быть сильным, — омега старался сдержать слёзы, но рубашка на груди Тира уже намокла.  
  
— Тогда побудь слабым со мной, я обо всём позабочусь.  
  
Альфа подхватил его на руки и уложил на кровать, собираясь налить успокаивающий чай, но Ньяль не позволил ему отойти. Притянул к себе, прижался к губам и, увлекая в страстный поцелуй, не отпускал от себя, пока альфа не разошёлся и не начал стягивать с них обоих одежду. Воздух в комнате согрелся, и два сладких запаха смешались в один - цветочный с лёгкой яблочной кислинкой и горечью листвы. Ньяль дышал глубоко, надеясь впитать этот аромат и сохранить в себе. Старался запомнить нежные, ласковые прикосновения своего альфы, в которых была безграничная забота и безудержное желание. Тир мог пылать страстью, но при этом на первом месте для него всегда оставался Ньяль. Ньяль и его желания.  
  
Тир жил этим, ждал его, был рад встрече, согласный простить и принять от Ньяля любое наказание. Но как бы идеален не был его истинный, Ньяль понимал, что есть вещи, которые не прощают.  
  
Движения альфы были плавными, но сильными. Ньяль стонал в голос от каждого прикосновения и толчка. Выгибался ему навстречу, обхватывая ногами, жадно прижимая к себе и умоляя брать его сильнее и глубже. Божественное соитие, о котором Ньяль мечтал ещё будучи романтичным и глупым подростком. Кто бы мог подумать, что мечты могут сбываться, что судьба подарит ему восхитительного альфу, от которого голова будет идти кругом?  
  
И Тир был сейчас с ним, очень близко, заглядывал ему в глаза с безграничной любовью, трепетно целовал и шептал, что всегда будет рядом. От его голоса пела душа, а от прикосновений – тело. Но...  
  
Ньяль притянул к себе расслабленного после оргазма альфу, уложил на грудь и позволил сжать ему ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Так близко, так горячо...  
  
«Что я наделал...»

 

 

## Глава 10. Доигрались

Тир задремал в объятиях Ньяля. Так чудесно и хорошо было рядом с ним. Поэтому, когда раздался звонок, Тир даже не сразу сообразил, откуда шум.  
  
— Кажется, кто-то пришёл, — тревожно заметил Ньяль, и Тир вскочил на ноги, спешно натягивая на себя одежду.  
  
— Может, Риг? — выдал он самое логичное предположение.  
  
Ньяль со вздохом тоже стал одеваться. Идиллия была разрушена, и кто бы не явился в гости – он помешал Ньялю сделать самое важное признание в его жизни. Надежда на прощение растаяла так же, как и появилась.  
  
Тир справился с одеждой быстро, Ньяль собрался по-солдатски и даже постель успел заправить, когда в квартиру с шумом вошёл счастливый Оден, за ним с гоготом и большой коробкой зашёл Айрик и какой-то раскрашенный омега в розовых джинсах и белом топике. Тир с трудом успел натянуть второй носок, как у него на шее повис младший брат.  
  
— Какого... — успел возмутиться Тир, прежде чем ему вручили в руки коробку.  
  
— Это от папы, — сообщил Айрик. — Ты со своей работой вообще дома не появляешься. Я соскучился! — Айрик по-хозяйски занял единственный стул, захватив с полки и расставив на столе кружки.  
  
— Не то чтобы я не рад вас видеть, — сквозь зубы процедил Тир, — но уже одиннадцатый час, и вы заявились без приглашения!  
  
— Я решил познакомить тебя со своим парнем, — не обращая внимания на недовольство брата, продолжил говорить Айрик, — это Санни, и мы решили жить вместе!  
  
Красивый, но слишком ненатуральный омега протянул Тиру руку, представляясь. Альфа только раскрыл рот, но на рукопожатие не ответил. Схватив Айрика за плечо, он оттащил его в сторонку.  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл? Этот омега точно не в твоём стиле, — постарался как можно тише возмутиться Тир. — И тебе всего шестнадцать, чтобы принимать такие решения.  
  
— А что? Отцы не против! — Айрик нагло подёргал бровями. — Мы с Санни друг друга очень любим. Я же не лезу в твою жизнь, — сказал он громче и кивнул в сторону Ньяля, который всё это время стоял в стороне, стараясь не привлекать внимания. — Познакомь нас, кстати!  
  
— Это мой истинный – Хьярт, — со вздохом ответил Тир, поняв, что избавиться от назойливого братишки так просто не получится.  
  
Айрик быстро подскочил к Ньялю и с восхищением обвёл руками по воздуху широкие плечи.  
  
— Вот это красота! — глаза омеги загорелись. — Такие плечи – просто мечта! Железо тягаешь?  
  
— Плаваю, — Ньяль говорил тихо. Хоть внезапно появившийся родственник приятно разбавил обстановку, он всё ещё был подавлен и хотел побыть с Тиром наедине.  
  
— Белок или химия? — продолжал Айрик ощупывать его взглядом.  
  
— Генетика, — улыбнулся Ньяль. — Чувствую яблочный пирог у вас в коробке, — он попытался отвлечь от своего тела слишком бесстыжего Айрика.  
  
— Да, Тир его очень любит, и папа ему часто готовит. Кстати, знакомься – это мой парень Санни и наш друг Оден.  
  
Заметив гостя, Ньяль сжался. Если Тира он простил, то Оден всё ещё оставался одним из главных зачинщиков нападения шестилетней давности. Но Оден, как и многие другие, Ньяля не узнал. Все расселись за кухонной стойкой – Тир вытащил из стенного шкафа несколько раскладных стульев. Ньяля Тир усадил к себе на колени, так как места не хватило, к тому же Ньяль всё ещё выглядел нервным и испуганным, и Тир физически чувствовал потребность его утешить и поддержать.  
  
Беседа подняла настроение, даже Ньяль стал улыбаться, а потом и смеяться над словами Санни, который оказался очень милым, но недалёким парнем. Айрик с Оденом вели себя по-свойски, что очень напрягало Тира. Конечно, лучший друг в качестве пары выигрывал перед глупеньким и блондинистым Санни, но Тир ревниво относился к своим братишкам и не желал отдавать их никому. К счастью, Оден не делал лишних поползновений к любимому младшему брату.  
  
Под горячий чай и яблочный пирог альфы делились историями из студенческой жизни, как выбивали зачёты, как пытались списывать или изводили особо несносных учителей. Все смеялись, и Ньялю стало очень хорошо в объятиях Тира, да ещё и под его бархатистый голос. Хорошо, спокойно, хотелось остановить мгновение и жить в этой идиллии вечно.  
  
Когда университетские истории молодёжи надоели, Тир стал рассказывать о маленьком Айрике – он был скромным и милым мальчиком, а вырос наглым и бойким. Уже в пятом классе он стал задирать и поколачивать альф, а после того как получил первое золото на соревнованиях, окончательно распоясался. Санни смеялся, прикрывая идеально белые зубы наманикюренными пальчиками, Оден по-дружески хлопал парня по плечу, но, встречаясь взглядом с Тиром, руки убирал.  
  
После того как обсудили гостей, Айрик попытался перевести разговор на Ньяля, но Тир не позволил ни о чём расспрашивать свою пару. Ньяля, успокоившегося и расслабленно прижимавшегося к телу Тира, тревожить лишний раз не хотелось, да и ворошить прошлое тоже.  
  
— Оставь человека в покое, Хьярт устал и спать хочет, — отшил он брата.  
  
— Мне просто интересно, как вы познакомились. Где ты отыскал такого потрясающего омегу с шикарными плечами и накаченной грудью? Тоже такого хочу!  
  
— У тебя есть я! — обиженно пискнул Санни.  
  
— Ты всецело мой! — с довольной улыбкой ответил ему Айрик. — Но руки Хьярта – это нечто! Хочу от него детей!  
  
Санни внезапно всхлипнул, вскочил на ноги и бросился к дверям. Там немного замешкался, пытаясь забраться в ботинки, и Айрик почти успел перехватить его, но обиженный омега отмахнулся и, размазывая слёзы по накрашенному личику, выбежал из дома. Айрик скрылся следом.  
  
— Я их успокою, — пообещал Оден и помчался за двумя подростками.  
  
Ньяль устало вздохнул, понимая, что действительно жутко намучился, хочет спать, а от шумной компании у него разболелась голова. Он слишком долго жил затворником и ни с кем не общался. Но когда-нибудь придётся начать, и то, как он провёл этот вечер рядом с Тиром, его семьёй и друзьями, ему очень понравилось. Было бы прекрасно, если бы подобные вечера стали частью его жизни.  
  
Тир тоже стал обуваться, видимо, не доверяя другу, и Ньяль последовал примеру. Выйдя на лестничную площадку, они столкнулись с заспанным лохматым Ригом. На омеге были лёгкая рубашка и домашние штаны; и в них у него виднелся уже выпирающий животик. Риг выглядел таким милым, и Ньяль невольно улыбнулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
Риг же ворчливо произнёс:  
— Вы чего шумите? Уже поздно, а вы смеётесь на весь дом и дверьми хлопаете!  
  
— Прости, братишка. Оден с Айриком забрели на ночь глядя, — стал оправдываться Тир, — а теперь друг Айрика на что-то обиделся и сбежал. И остальные помчались следом утешать.  
  
— Подари мне беруши, — побухтел ещё немного Риг, а потом принюхался к Ньялю и растёкся в счастливой улыбке.  
  
Тир выглянул в окно, пытаясь отыскать на улице сбежавших гостей: троица стояла, обнявшись, во дворе, и Тир удивленно приподнял бровь. Потом Оден поцеловал Санни, и у Тира открылся рот. А потом наглый друг поцеловал его брата.  
  
— Я убью его! — рыкнул альфа, готовый порвать на себе рубашку. — Этот ублюдок соблазнил нашего Айрика! — пояснил Тир омегам и побежал разбираться. Ньяль хотел было пойти с ним, но Риг схватил его за руку и быстро втянул в свою квартиру. Глаза у Рига горели от любопытства, и, пока Ньяль не успел опомниться, хозяин запер дом.  
  
— Рассказывай! — потребовал он с задорной улыбкой, утягивая Ньяля на кухню. — Хочу знать всё во всех грязных подробностях!  
  
— О чём? — попытался удивиться Ньяль.  
  
— О тебе и моем брате! Вы ведь переспали! Я чувствую на тебе его запах, — Риг со счастливой улыбкой уселся за стол и усадил рядом гостя. — Вы ведь поженитесь? Можем сделать двойную свадьбу!  
  
— Не поженимся, — тяжело вздохнул Ньяль, — я плохо с ним обошёлся, — сжав губы, он сердито посмотрел на Рига, словно тот был виноват в глупой мести Ньяля. — Я предал его, и Тир не захочет иметь со мной больше ничего общего.  
  
— Глупости! — Риг отмахнулся. — Тир тебя шесть лет ждал. Сходил с ума, мечтал, как вы будете вместе, — достав планшет, он открыл фото и показал Ньялю снимок комнаты. — Это в доме у родителей осталось. Тир выкупил у Рэва барабанную установку. Рэв после твоего ухода встретил истинного и распустил группу, поэтому согласился расстаться с инструментами. Тир все стены завесил плакатами с Деде едденкоппер, разыскивал тебя в сети и даже выпросил у твоего одноклассника школьные фото. Он без ума от тебя. Ты – вся его жизнь!  
  
Ньяль скрипнул зубами, понимая, что он разрушил эту жизнь, и никакой фанатизм не поможет Тиру простить предательство.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что произошло между нами шесть лет назад? — мрачно спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от картинки, на которой улыбающийся Тир опирался на стену, завешанную плакатами давно несуществующей группы. — Я пришёл на первое занятие по психологии и увидел его – он был хрупким, неуверенным в себе и очень старался это скрыть. Я ждал каждой встречи и молился, чтобы он обратил на меня внимание. Вычитал в интернете, что пары не сразу могут распознать друг друга, но я видел, как он тянется ко мне, смотрит, ждёт чего-то. Я был не слишком привлекательным: с уродливыми очками, кривыми зубами и в этой неформальной одежде... Но я так надеялся... А когда он расстался с Ненне, то уверил себя, что теперь мы сможем быть вместе. Я сказал ему, что мы истинные, признался, что любил его всё это время и не представляю свою жизнь без него. Тир рассердился, сломал глиняную руну, которая осталась мне от папы; сказал, что разочарован во мне. Я не понимал, почему это произошло, и почему он так жесток... — Ньяль перевёл взгляд на Рига: омега слушал внимательно, на лице же у Ньяля была ледяная маска, словно он говорил о чём-то отвратительном. — Вечером я пошёл к его другу. С первого мгновения понял, что Тир под наркотиками, и дружки были обдолбаны и ничего не соображали. Но я понадеялся на Тира, что тот сможет меня защитить. Но всё вышло наоборот. Он сам предложил меня своим друзьям. Смеялся, когда они пытались раздеть меня и завалить. Он толкал меня в их руки и рвал мою одежду, — по лицу Ньяля пробежала дрожь – вспоминать это было очень страшно. Риг же выглядел ошарашенным, не веря, что такое могло действительно произойти. — Тир с друзьями пытался меня изнасиловать. Но мне удалось вырваться, добраться до кухни, где я схватил нож. Они все побежали следом и остановились, лишь когда я приставил нож к своему горлу. Вот это, — омега показал на тонкий шрам, — осталось мне напоминанием о Тире. Когда я выбрался, то побежал со всех ног в порванной майке до дома Рэва, где тогда жил. Схватил свои документы и двинул в министерство соцзащиты. У меня были привилегии... и потребовал забрать меня в армию, дать новое удостоверение и стереть все данные. Через пару дней я был уже в Финнмарке и попытался жить с тем, что мой истинный хотел подвергнуть меня групповому изнасилованию. Там отслужил три года, получил звание офицера и мог остаться в части навсегда. Но я хотел отомстить...  
  
— Ты так и не простил его? — осторожно спросил Риг.  
  
— Простил. Когда познакомился с ним ближе и понял, что он может быть другим. — Ньяль поднялся и стал нервными движениями обходить замершего от потрясения Рига. — Но сначала я желал ему смерти. Сильно ненавидел, хотел придушить своими руками, смотря при этом в глаза и напоминая ему о том, как он обошёлся со мной. Я вернулся в Осло, встретился с его другом, тот согласился помочь. Не думаю, что Ёрунд имел что-то против Тира, они были друзьями, но Ёрунд в меня влюбился. В итоге, мы поженились, составив контракт, но меня всё устраивало. Я получил квартиру, взял для Ёрунда огромный кредит, чтобы тот смог открыть такой же бизнес, как у Тира. Да, я следил за Тиром, собирал о нём все данные, потому что хотел сделать очень больно. Подготовив почву, я устроился к нему на работу и с первых же дней взломал базу. Все данные о ваших клиентах, о поставках и договорах я передавал Ёрунду. Он неплохой бизнесмен и смог переманить многих в свою компанию. Зная ваши расценки и условия, он предложил более выгодные сделки. А так как в ваших договорах не было ничего о разрыве контракта, то мы уговорили почти всех ваших новых клиентов уйти к нам. Через пару дней должен будет отправиться транспортник с товаром, но у вас нечего грузить. УСЛ потребует выплат, оставшиеся клиенты спросят с вас за недоставленный груз, разорвут договора, а это – миллионные убытки. Тир лишится всего...  
  
Ньяль устало сел на стул и затравленным зверем посмотрел на побледневшего Рига.  
  
— Я хотел его уничтожить. Хотел сделать так же больно, как было мне, — тихо сказал он, — но я влюбился, передумал... хотел бы всё исправить и остановить, но теперь слишком поздно, и Тир возненавидит меня...  
  
— Но ведь это и моя компания тоже, — дрожащим голосом прошептал Риг. — Я жил на работе три года...  
  
— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал, не знал, что вы вместе в этом бизнесе, — Ньяль уронил голову на стол и, заикаясь, быстро проговорил: — Я зациклился на своей мести, но ошибся. Простите меня. Я хочу всё исправить и остаться с Тиром, но наворотил таких дел, и теперь лишусь его снова...  
  
Ньяля трясло. Он перенервничал и с трудом мог сидеть. Риг достал бутылку коньяка и поставил рядом с ним стакан. Себе же налил валерьянки в чай. Оба нервно выпили из своих кружек и посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Прости меня...  
  
Риг отвёл взгляд, ему сейчас было слишком сложно смириться со случившимся. Он старался не нервничать – это было вредно в его положении, но произошедшее не укладывалось в голове и казалось страшным сном.  
  
— Тебе надо поспать, — произнёс Риг. — Ложись у меня, Тиру я всё завтра объясню.  
  
— Нет, не говори ему, — в отчаянии попросил Ньяль, но тут же осёкся: Тир всё равно узнает. — Я лучше поеду домой.  
  
Не слушая возражений Рига, Ньяль поднялся, вышел из дома, скрываясь от всё ещё спорящих на улице Одена и Тира в кустах, и, срываясь на рыдания, побежал оттуда прочь.

 

 

## Глава 11. Новый день

Ньяль проснулся с жуткой головной болью. Мигрень была не от выпитого, а от нервного потрясения. Организм с трудом справился с пережитым, и Ньяль почти не мог шевелиться – так сильно было вымотано тело. Снова выпив пару таблеток успокоительного, Ньяль направился на кухню, чтобы заварить себе кофе, но там столкнулся с вернувшимся из командировки мужем.  
  
— Ты уже дома? — без особого удивления сказал он. — Ведь собирался вернуться лишь вечером.  
  
— Дела в Осло требуют срочных решений, — Ёрунд проводил мужа недовольным взглядом. — И в час у меня сегодня встреча со Стангом. Хочу обговорить возможность использовать УСЛ вместе.  
  
Ньяль выронил кружку, и та со звоном разлетелась на кусочки. Его собственное падение в глазах Тира тоже приближалось. Горячая жидкость обожгла ему ноги, но он не заметил этого, пока Ёрунд не подскочил и не стал вытирать с омеги обжигающий кофе. Только оказавшись рядом с мужем, взгляд альфы изменился, и он поднялся с сердитым рычанием.  
  
— Ты переспал с ним! — произнёс он, смотря Ньялю в глаза. — Я же просил...  
  
Не договорив, Ёрунд толкнул мужа открытой ладонью в грудь, и тот с трудом устоял на ногах. Оправдываться Ньяль даже не собирался, он не сожалел об измене и вообще не считал, что хоть что-то должен альфе, с которым жил ради холодного расчёта.  
  
— Я не останусь с ним, если тебя это интересует. Тир меня прогонит.  
  
— Именно! Я всё расскажу ему сегодня. И после окончания контракта ты останешься со мной. Потому что ты – мой!  
  
Ёрунд снова толкнул Ньяля, и тот наткнулся на подоконник, ударился локтем и тут же залепил альфе оплеуху, разозлившись.  
  
— Не распускай руки, — рыкнул Ньяль, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя значительно превышающего по росту и массе мужа.  
  
— Если бы ты не раздвигал перед всеми ноги, я бы не обращался с тобой как со шлюхой! — с ещё большим раздражением ответил Ёрунд. От гнева его глаза почернели, и он навалился на Ньяля, придавливая его своим весом. С подоконника свалился задетый ими цветок, и Ньяль снова попытался ударить мужчину.  
  
Вывернув омеге руки, Ёрунд надавил ему на поясницу, пытаясь прогнуть его под себя. Ньяль с силой пнул его ногой под колено, но альфа не обратил на это внимания и стянул с него шорты, открывая ягодицы.  
  
— Ты должен носить только мой запах, — сходя с ума от переполняющей его ревности, резко сказал альфа.  
  
Омега задёргался, теперь более испуганно, а когда Ёрунд приставил к его анусу свой член, отчаянно закричал.  
  
Перед глазами у Ньяля возникли картинки из почти забытого детства. Холодная грязная кухонька на заброшенном острове, и маленький мальчик в серой, застиранной одежде. Безликий мужчина с тёмными дырами вместо глаз медленно расстёгивал ремень на своих брюках, и мальчик знал, что будет дальше. Он видел это не раз, и то, что сейчас не было зрителей, ничего не меняло. Шёпот мужчины казался оглушающим. Он шипел ребёнку в ухо, словно гигантский змей, и мальчика трясло от ужаса. Руки безликого мужчины забрались под одежду, сжали заледеневшую кожу и стали стаскивать с него штаны. От страха мальчик мог только хватать воздух ртом и беспомощно шарить руками за своей спиной. Когда под пальцы попался забытый столовый нож, он схватился за него, как за спасительную соломинку. Безликий мужчина улыбнулся, он не боялся, и голос его стал ещё более насмешливым. И тогда мальчик ударил. И продолжал бить, смотря, как красное заливает его серую одежду и стирает ухмылку с отвратительного лица.  
  
Вскрикнув, Ньяль потерял сознание.  
  
***  
  
Ньяль пришёл в себя на своей постели. Рядом сидел Ёрунд и, заметив, что омега очнулся, придвинулся ближе, заботливо поправляя на нём одеяло.  
  
— Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — виновато произнёс он и попытался коснуться Ньяля, но омега дёрнулся, отодвигаясь от него. — Мы – семья, Хьярт, — сказал он с печальным вздохом.  
  
— Мы поженились, чтобы ты мог через меня получить деньги на свою фирму. Фирма у тебя есть. Теперь я хочу уйти, — холодно произнёс Ньяль.  
  
— Я не позволю Тиру разрушить наш брак, — не обращая внимания на его слова, ответил Ёрунд. — Ты останешься со мной! — альфа поднялся и вышел, Ньяль же медленно перекатился на бок и спустил ноги с кровати.  
  
В том месте, куда пролился кофе, кожа покраснела, ожог был несильным, но немного побаливал. Нужно было принять душ и собираться на работу. Скорее всего, Риг уже сказал Тиру о предательстве Ньяля, и на работе ему останется только собрать вещи и исчезнуть из жизни Тира. Если только Тир не ответит той же монетой и не подаст на него в суд за распространение корпоративных данных. Почему-то хотелось, чтобы Тир сделал это. Наверное, хотелось его возмездия, и чтобы после этого Тир простил.  
  
Шея тоже болела, и Ньяль обнаружил на ней свежую метку. Ёрунд не идиот – насиловать своего мужа не стал, но вот клеймо поставил. Теперь Тир его точно возненавидит. Ньяль помнил, как Истинный остро реагировал на признаки другого альфы на теле своей пары. Рассчитывать на снисхождение было глупо.  
  
Уже рядом со зданием Ньяль подумал, что лучше ему в Станг Логистик больше никогда не показываться: совсем не хотелось слышать грубые слова и проклятья в свой адрес от своей пары. Но всегда остаётся надежда, и Ньяль надеялся, что Тир позволит прикоснуться к нему на прощание.  
  
Петтер на Ньяля даже не посмотрел, хотя омега долго тёрся рядом, ожидая выговора за опоздание и гневный посыл на выход. На его рабочем месте тоже ничего не изменилось – сотрудники лишь подняли голову, приветствуя его, и снова занялись своими делами. Ньяль на автомате открыл программу, и перед ним высветилось окошко о закрытом доступе. Это было более чем ожидаемо.  
  
— И у тебя так же? — заметил его сосед. — Сходи к Фреиру Рённингу, он что-то вчера менял в системе. Ни у кого с утра ничего не работало.  
  
Ньяль послушно поднялся, делать всё равно было нечего, и направился в кабинет директора компании, по совместительству администратора. Скорее всего, Риг первым делом известил своего альфу об утечке, и тот изменил права доступа, а также увидел, что именно делал Ньяль в их компании более двух месяцев. Фреир на своём месте с кем-то говорил по телефону и, судя по довольной улыбке, собеседником был Риг. Заметив стоящего на пороге Ньяля, Фреир свёл брови, хмуро попрощался и уставился на пришедшего, как на врага. Хотя так и было.  
  
— У меня доступ закрыт, — сказал Ньяль.  
  
— А он тебе всё ещё нужен?  
  
Ньяль не ответил, смотрел на Фреира и ждал от него хоть чего-то, но тот просто рассматривал Ньяля и тоже молчал.  
  
— Я работать не могу, — нарушил молчание Ньяль.  
  
— А ты будешь работать? — Фреир презрительно фыркнул. — Если бы Тир вчера не пообещал всё исправить, если бы Риг за тебя утром не вступился, я бы тебя сейчас своими руками придушил, — тихо, но очень зло сказал альфа.  
  
— Так Тир знал? — изумился Ньяль.  
  
— Знал и оставил меня работать до утра, исправлять дырки в программе. Ты умный парень, раз обошёл мою защиту. Тир к тебе лоялен, но я бы предпочёл взять ремень пошире и отлупить тебя, как ребёнка, за глупость и подлость, — Фреир постучал пальцами по столу и махнул на Ньяля рукой. — Иди работай. Доступ тебе открою.  
  
Ньяль на ватных ногах вышел из его кабинета, всё ещё не веря, что Тир знал о его вероломстве ещё вчера и позволил войти в свой дом, обнимал, целовал и держал на руках, обещая быть рядом. Появилась обидная мысль, что Тир снова притворялся, играл с ним, чтобы потом оттолкнуть. Но Ньяль тут же отбросил её, понимая, что Тир совсем не такой. Тир – тот, кто ждал его шесть лет, любил, несмотря на то, что даже не знал его, и был готов прощать.  
  
Мимо него прошёл Тир, погружённый в чтение каких-то документов. Ньяль, убедившись, что за ним не бежит толпа клиентов, последовал в его кабинет, но, оказавшись с ним один на один, почему-то запаниковал, не зная, как правильно себя вести.  
  
— Привет, — альфа заметил его и счастливо улыбнулся, — Риг сказал, ты вчера сбежал. А я ещё долго пытался разобраться с этим ублюдком Оденом. Представь, он встречается с ними обоими! Старый извращенец закрутил роман с двумя наивными подростками...  
  
— Тир, — прервал его Ньяль, — ты знал, что я передал ваши данные. Ещё вчера знал и ничего не сказал.  
  
— Знал, — согласился Тир. — Теперь ты успокоишься? Закончишь на этом мстить и будешь моей парой до конца наших дней? — он снова улыбнулся, а Ньяль сжал губы, не веря, что тот так просто ему спустит всё с рук. Но в глазах Тира не было притворства. Он смотрел с безграничной нежностью и любовью, и эта незаслуженная Ньялем любовь разозлила омегу.  
  
— Да, я пришёл к тебе только ради мести! Я разрушил твою компанию, потому что ненавидел тебя! Я хотел, чтобы ты страдал! — срываясь на крик, Ньяль ударил Тира кулаком по груди. Альфа не шелохнулся, не ответил на его истерику, и у Ньяля из глаз хлынули слёзы. — Ты должен был прогнать меня...  
  
— Я не могу. Ты моя половинка, и я люблю тебя, — Тир нежно погладил его по влажной щеке. — В прошлом я чуть не убил тебя, я чувствовал твою боль в тот день и понимаю твоё желание навредить мне. Но теперь всё закончилось, и я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной.  
  
Ньяль всхлипнул и упал в объятия Тира. Он всё ещё боялся верить, потому что альфа был слишком добр к нему; простил, хотя Ньяль ничем не заслужил прощения. И просил остаться. Это было больше, о чем Ньяль мечтал. Тир ответил на его объятия, коснулся губами скулы, но тут же отпрянул, зарычав. Из-за метки Ёрунда на теле Ньяля был слишком сильный запах другого альфы.  
  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — испуганно прошептал Ньяль, понимая, что Ёрунд может добиться своего, и Тир откажется от омеги. — Муж узнал, что я переспал с тобой, и пометил. Но секса с ним не было. Поверь...  
  
Тир отвернулся, но Ньяль заметил, как гневно блеснули его глаза, и этот жёсткий взгляд больно ударил по и без того истерзанной душе омеги. Пройдя до своего места, альфа взял планшет и вернулся к Ньялю. Открыв перед ним документы о разводе, Тир подтолкнул к планшету Ньяля.  
  
— Подпиши. Я не хочу, чтобы ты встречался с ним более.  
  
— Он не даст мне развод, — обречённо произнёс Ньяль.  
  
— Что за глупости!? Подадим в суд, и ты будешь разведён уже через сутки! — Тир всё ещё был сердит, но дьявольские огоньки исчезли из его взгляда.  
  
— Через суд я лишусь квартиры и получу его кредит на два миллиона, — с отчаяньем ответил омега.  
  
Тир прищурился, но потом снова указал на планшет.  
  
— Я со всем разберусь!  
  
Ньяль послушно вставил в планшет свою идентификационную карту и оставил на документе дигитальную подпись. Следующим Тир открыл документ о заключении брака, и теперь Ньяль даже не раздумывал. Почему-то это принесло невероятное облегчение, словно он избавился от тяжёлого давящего груза и теперь был свободен. Тир тоже заметно расслабился. Недовольно погладил отметину на шее и снова обнял Ньяля.  
  
— Избавь меня от неё, — попросил омега, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. — Закрой своей меткой. Прошу.  
  
— Тогда сделаем всё, как положено, — сухо ответил альфа и подтолкнул Ньяля к столу.  
  
Нагнув его над поверхностью, Тир без слов расстегнул омеге штаны. По телу пробежала приятная дрожь возбуждения, и Ньяль помог стянуть с себя одежду, освобождаясь от неё полностью. Когда Тир провёл ладонью по его спине, Ньяль подался навстречу движению, наслаждаясь каждым миллиметром его кожи. Было немного прохладно, но внутри всё жгло от понимания, что Тир сейчас будет делать.  
  
Альфа разогрел его лишь немного, растянул пальцами, а потом вошёл резко, до самого конца. Ньяль застонал, выгибаясь и стараясь насадиться сильнее. Руки Тира приятно мяли ягодицы, его сбивающееся дыхание вызывало счастливую улыбку, а быстрые движения члена в заднице заставляли вскрикивать и постанывать от наслаждения. Тир двигался резко, проникал глубоко, и Ньяль чувствовал себя самым счастливым омегой.  
  
Наконец-то он смог испытать всю его сдерживаемую страсть, ту неистовую и безумную силу, что ещё в молодости светилась в этих глазах и преследовала Ньяля во снах. Тир не сдерживался, выпуская свою альфью натуру и поддаваясь инстинктам, сводил омегу с ума возбуждённым порыкиванием и жёсткими толчками. И где-то на периферии сознания Ньяль понял, что вся прежняя нежность – это было проявлением глубоких чувств. Безграничной любви, в которой не было места похоти. Тир любил душой, и эта любовь не была основана на инстинктах Истинных. Она была настоящей.  
  
Когда Тир стал приближаться к концу, он приподнял Ньяля, прижимая его к своей груди, и, кончая, вонзил зубы в загривок. От боли Ньяль вскрикнул, а от распирающего узла задёргался, задыхаясь от мучительного удовольствия.

 

 

## Глава 12. Любовь

Тир разжал зубы и несколько раз лизнул саднящую рану. Ньяль расслабленно выдохнул, прижал его руки к своей груди. Тело и разум расслабились, и всё в этом мире потеряло смысл: существовал только Тир и его волшебный запах, который защитной пеленой окутывал Ньяля со всех сторон.  
  
— Ты мой, — прошептал альфа.  
  
— Я твой, — ответил Ньяль.  
  
В дверь постучали и тут же открыли, не дожидаясь позволения войти. На пороге появился Риг и несколько секунд рассматривал слишком откровенную картинку, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Потом покраснел и, пискнув «Простите», захлопнул двери. Тир не обратил на него внимания, погладил Ньяля по напряжённому животу и приласкал член. Ньяль же покраснел с головы до пят, но быстро справился со смущением и снова расслабился.  
  
Через полчаса, когда узел опал, Тир помог Ньялю привести себя в порядок и невозмутимо заказал у Петтера два чая с мятой. Теперь омега носил его метку, и существование какого-то мужа не имело значения. К тому же Тир был уверен, что «муж» – это ненадолго, и через пару часов Ньяль станет Стангом.  
  
Ньяль выглядел расслабленным, перестал трястись и зажиматься, и Тир был рад, что омега больше не переживает и не мучает себя из-за своих же глупостей. Всё в этой жизни непостоянно – работа, вещи, деньги... и только любимые люди по-настоящему важны. Любимыми для Тира всегда были его семья – братья, родители - и его истинный, которого он потерял из-за своей беспечности и невнимательности. Но Тир вырос и больше не собирался повторять своих ошибок. И Ньялю не позволит больше ошибаться.  
  
— Твой папа испёк очень вкусный пирог, — потягивая чай, вспомнил Ньяль.  
  
— Он у дедушки научился. Я тебя с ними вскоре познакомлю, и дед тебе обязательно даст рецепт.  
  
Ньяль мечтательно улыбнулся, совершенно забыв, что фирма, в которой он сейчас сидит, возможно, через пару месяцев уже не будет существовать. Мирское вылетело из головы – там были лишь блаженная пустота и обожаемый Тир. Ньяль никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так комфортно и спокойно.  
  
— У меня, к сожалению, через десять минут встреча... — вернул его к действительности Тир.  
  
— Я тогда пойду, — Ньяль попытался встать, но тут же шлёпнулся обратно в кресло – ноги после нервного напряжения и потрясающего секса с узлом не держали. — Ой, — хихикнул омега, и Тир улыбнулся ему, помогая подняться.  
  
— Вообще-то я хотел, чтобы ты остался. Со мной договорился встретиться Ёрунд Ингеред. Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
  
— Нет, — Ньяль побледнел и покрутил головой.  
  
Теперь он вспомнил о своей подлости по отношению к Тиру. Да и с Ёрундом он обошёлся нехорошо: муж не будет счастлив увидеть на своём омеге новую метку. Всё могло обернуться очень плохо, и не только для Ньяля.  
  
— Ёрунд меня убьёт. И тебя тоже, — омега инстинктивно прикрыл укус на шее, словно боясь, что другой альфа снова попытается закрыть его своим запахом. — Ёрунд Ингеред – мой муж...  
  
— Я знаю, — успокаивающе погладил его Тир. — Понимаю, что тебе неприятно будет его видеть или слышать какие-то обвинения в свой адрес, но я прошу тебя довериться мне. Он тебя не тронет. А если хоть словом обидит, то поплатится за это.  
  
— Тир, — Ньяль виновато опустил глаза, — если бы я мог всё остановить и исправить...  
  
— Я бы тоже хотел всё исправить, — перебил его Тир и сильно сжал в объятиях, — исправить то, что случилось между нами шесть лет назад. Хотел бы быть умнее, а не таким упрямым, и сделать операцию ещё до университета. Я бы почувствовал твой прекрасный запах, почувствовал бы нашу связь и никогда бы не обидел тебя. Я так сильно хочу стереть твои плохие воспоминания обо мне. Ненавижу себя за глупость и слабость, за то, как повёл себя рядом с тобой, и за то, что заставил тебя пережить... — Тир прикусил язык – воспоминания о том, как Ньяль в отчаянии режет себе горло, до сих пор преследовали его. — Прошу, останься со мной, я буду рядом, позабочусь о тебе и не дам в обиду.  
  
Ньяль с согласием кивнул и, заглянув альфе в глаза, снова успокоился – рядом с Тиром все страхи отступали, и сейчас Ньяль почувствовал, что маленького мальчика, наконец, выпустили из тёмного колодца, и он может видеть свет.  
  
В конференц-зале собрались также Риг и Фреир. Пара заметила на Ньяле метку и без лишних слов коротко поздравила Тира. Петтер принёс всем воды, разложил блокноты и ручки, несколько раз сбегал по каким-то поручениям Тира, а потом громко известил, что директор Аттилы Ёрунд Ингеред прибыл. Всё выглядело слишком наигранным, и Ньяль чувствовал подвох – видимо, Тир смог справиться с возникшей проблемой, и теперь Ёрунд окажется в затруднительном положении. Предстоящая встреча взволновала. Ньялю стало стыдно перед альфой, с которым он заключил договор. Ёрунд рассчитывал на него и деньги, которые должен был получить за сделку, а Ньяль его подвёл из-за своих чувств.  
  
Ёрунд выглядел уверенно, спокойно пожал всем руки и даже Ньялю, которого Тир представил как своего помощника. Заняв свои места, альфы сразу перешли к делу. Ньяль хоть и проработал в этой компании больше двух месяцев, многих деталей не знал, и разговоры о бизнесе его смущали. Ёрунд предлагал совместно пользоваться услугами УСЛ групп, разделив стоимость перевозок пополам. Риг показал брату список их клиентов, и у Тира поползли на лоб брови, видимо, клиентов у них осталось немного. Ньяль нервно покусывал губы, чувствуя, как приближается развязка, и уверенность в том, что Тир справится, становилась всё слабее.  
  
— Наш груз займёт лишь четверть баржи. Предлагаю поделить оплату соответственно, — отверг предложение Ёрунда Тир.  
  
— Не упрямься, Тир, — не церемонясь, продолжил Ёрунд. — Твои сроки поджимают, а чтобы найти другого перевозчика тебе может потребоваться не одна неделя.  
  
— Я не вижу смысла переплачивать, — настаивал на своём Тир. — И с УСЛ у нас уже есть договорённость, мы обсудили цены и груз.  
  
— Ты обсуждал их, пока предполагал, что груза у тебя в три раза больше, — холодно заметил Ёрунд и, бросив взгляд на Ньяля, продолжил, — но твой помощник передал мне ваши базы. Клиентов у тебя нет! Советую согласиться с моим предложением, или Станг Логистик придёт конец.  
  
— А я-то думал, ты решил оказать мне услугу, друг, — так же холодно ответил Тир.  
  
— Наша встреча – это, безусловно, огромное тебе одолжение! — Ёрунд сжал кулаки так, что костяшки побелели. — Но ты не способен работать честно. Как ты мог пометить моего мужа? Он мой муж! Мой!  
  
— Мы сейчас о бизнесе говорим или выясняем твои личные проблемы?  
  
— Ты всё равно с ним не будешь! — Ёрунд разозлился не на шутку, и Ньяль чуть подался вперёд, готовый вступить в драку, если альфы потеряют контроль.  
  
— Я уже с ним. Истинность не контрактный брак, от неё не избавишься! — с нескрываемым превосходством ответил Тир.  
  
— Тогда тебе нужно было думать об этом, когда у Гуди в гостях ты позволил нам всем развлечься с твоим истинным.  
  
Ньяль тяжело выдохнул, а Тир резко поднялся. Напоминание задело обоих, для Тира это было серьёзным уколом, но его больше беспокоило состояние Ньяля, который побледнел и сжался, хотя до этого чувствовал себя уверенным и даже агрессивным.  
  
— Закончим на этом цирк, — прервал его Тир, понимая, что Ньялю слушать это очень неприятно. — Риг, пригласи господина Стефена Йерде.  
  
Ёрунд напрягся – увидеть здесь представителя УСЛ он совсем не ожидал, так как считал, что со Стефеном договорился. Петтер проводил в кабинет улыбающегося гостя, и тот тепло пожал руку Тиру и проигнорировал Ёрунда, чем напряг альфу ещё сильнее.  
  
Стефен занял своё место, открыл положенные перед ним документы, задал несколько вопросов Ригу и, получив утвердительный ответ, с довольным лицом поставил на них подпись. Поднявшись, он снова пожал руку Тиру и, попрощавшись, вышел.  
  
— Что происходит? — тревожно спросил Ёрунд, понимая, что всё это напрямую касается и его.  
  
— Знаешь, чем опасен наш бизнес? — спросил Тир, усаживаясь напротив Ёрунда. — Тем, что клиенты не имеют перед нами никаких обязательств и в любой момент могут уйти, забрав свой товар. Мы же ответственны за каждый кусочек туалетной бумаги, что они поручают нам везти. И прямо сейчас, на твоих глазах, компания УСЛ групп стала частью Станг Логистик, а значит, все корабли Стефена Йерде теперь принадлежат мне. И если ты хочешь выполнить свои обязательства перед клиентами и не оказаться в тюрьме за миллионные долги, тебе придётся договариваться со мной, — Тир самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ах, ты богатенький ублюдок! — прорычал Ерунд.  
  
— Не будем вам мешать, — поднялся Фреир, собираясь сбежать и не быть участником ссоры. Риг тоже встал и, чмокнув брата в висок, направился за своим альфой.  
  
— Схожу покурю, — направился к выходу и Ньяль.  
  
После нервного потрясения Ньялю стало очень плохо: голова кружилась, тошнило, и ноги не держали. Тир действительно смог решить проблемы, что Ньяль ему устроил, и омега теперь был за него спокоен. На душе стало легко, но вместе с тем его мучила совесть из-за Ёрунда. Этот альфа был для Ньяля хорошим товарищем, два года жил с ним бок о бок, терпел его выходки и истерики, поддерживал в течки и согласился выполнить его план мести. В итоге Ёрунд должен был получить состояние. А вышло, что Ньяль подставил и Тира, и обманул Ёрунда.  
  
Месть, какой бы она ни была, редко приносит удовлетворение. И сейчас Ньяль прекрасно осознавал, что все его действия привели к огромным проблемам у всех и даже у него. Если бы Тир действительно оказался бессердечной скотиной, с лёгкостью готовый унизить и уничтожить свою пару, разорение его компании нисколько не удовлетворило бы Ньяля, потому что не вернуло бы разрушенную молодость, не стёрло бы шрам на шее и не подарило бы Ньялю любовь и семью.  
  
Когда все ушли, Тир быстро набрал сообщение Ригу, чтобы он проследил за Ньялем, не позволив тому сбежать. Состояние омеги беспокоило его, и Тир не хотел, чтобы тот снова исчез. Ёрунд гневно смотрел на оппонента, понимая, что его загнали в угол, и теперь Тир – тот, кто ставит условия.  
  
— Что ты хочешь?  
  
— Ты подписываешь развод, и я заключу с тобой договор на тех же условиях, что и УСЛ, — медленно, чтобы Ёрунд всё понял, произнёс Тир.  
  
— Пошёл на хуй, Станг, — презрительно усмехнулся Ёрунд. — Он мой муж, и я не собираюсь его тебе отдавать.  
  
— Кажется, ты меня не понял...  
  
— Нет, это ты меня не понял, — резко прервал его Ёрунд. — Шесть лет назад ты лишился на него права! И если Ньяль тебя и простил, то лишь потому что он омега. Не знаю, о чём ты думал, но Турваль потом не раз сокрушался, что не успел натянуть красивую шлюху. И Гуди был уверен, что его ждало веселье. Не представляю, какой свиньёй надо быть, чтобы так поступить со своей парой.  
  
— Я не отдавал его...  
  
— Знаешь, в каком состоянии я его нашёл? Он почти не мог говорить с альфами, боялся своей тени, был как загнанный оленёнок с глубокой раной в груди. Я кучу сил потратил, чтобы привести его в человеческий вид! Нянчился, выхаживал, помогал встать на ноги…  
  
— Я бы хотел быть с ним рядом, хотел бы помочь… — Тир пытался вставить слово, но Ёрунд снова прервал его.  
  
— Но тебя не было. Ты в этом время строил свою империю, купался в славе главы Шелл, собирал миллиарды в свои карманы и даже не пытался найти его и помочь.  
  
— Я искал его! — прокричал Тир, поднимаясь на ноги. — И это в ваших глазах всё предстало в свете изнасилования, потому что я в своём дурмане наивно верил, что мы играем в догонялки, что Ньялю ничего не грозит, и, чёрт возьми, очень сожалею об этом, и больше не позволю такому никогда повториться.  
  
— Сожалений недостаточно, — мрачно заметил Ёрунд. Альфы замолчали. Обе стороны высказались, и осталось лишь всё взвесить и принять решение. Придвинув к себе блокнот, Ёрунд несколько раз постучал ручкой по бумаге, раздумывая над новым контрактом. — Это было счастливое для меня время. Ньяль хороший парень, сильный, крепкий, целеустремлённый, и я по-настоящему люблю его.  
  
— Давай решим всё мирно. Ты получишь деньги, моих клиентов и будешь пользоваться моим кораблём, мне же нужен Ньяль. Просто подпиши развод. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что с тобой он не останется. У него моя метка, и он простил меня...  
  
— А жаль, — Ёрунд тяжело вздохнул, нехотя смиряясь со своим положением. — Но я не зря четыре года протирал задницей университетскую скамью. Мне нужны долгосрочный контракт и перспективное сотрудничество. И заверение, что Ньяль будет счастлив.  
  
— В последнем можешь быть уверен, потому что я всё ради него сделаю.

 

 

## Глава 13. Неисправимая ложь

Ньяль выбрался из прохладного офиса, вдохнул летний затхлый воздух города и пошатнулся от нахлынувшего головокружения. Опершись на стеклянные двери, он пытался взять себя в руки и прекратить переживать из-за своих глупостей и совершенных ошибок. Исправить он уже ничего не мог, ведь все, что можно исправить, исправил Тир. Безумно хотелось курить, хоть Ньяль и бросил эту пагубную привычку еще в армии.  
  
— Ты живой? — перед глазами возник Риг.  
  
Ньяль отрицательно покачал головой. За последние дни он выжал из себя все, мучаясь угрызениями совести и почти дойдя до нервного срыва.  
  
— Есть сигареты?  
  
— Зачем? — возмутился Риг. — Ты куришь?  
  
— Возможно, — он с силой оттолкнул себя от опоры и направился к ближайшему сигаретному аппарату.  
  
— Стой, ты куда? — встревожился Риг.  
  
— Просто куплю курева и вернусь, — пообещал Ньяль. — Принеси мне воды или чего покрепче.  
  
Риг недовольно покачал головой, но пошел назад в офис, чтобы попросить у Петтера приготовить кофе.  
  
Ньяль, стараясь не терять ориентир, направился на другую сторону улицы. Только добравшись до аппарата, курить перехотелось. Лучше было вернуться в офис, присесть в мягкое кресло и прижать к себе Тира. Рядом с ним всегда становилось легче. Зачем Ньяль ввязался в эту безумную авантюру с местью? Что хотел доказать себе и Тиру? Лучше б он два года назад не заключил контракт с Ёрундом, а встретился с Тиром, потребовав от него извинений и объяснений. Как удобно рассуждать задним числом. Так же, как и просто судить со стороны. Фреир и Риг не понимали поступков Ньяля, и только Тир смог принять и простить. Может, альфа согласился со своим наказанием, а может, был ближе и чувствовал Ньяля лучше, чем он сам.  
  
— Почему я такой идиот? — пробормотал омега, вытаскивая карточку из автомата и оставляя сигареты в боксе.  
  
— Здравствуй, Ньяль, — раздался за спиной леденящий душу голос, и на плечо опустилась холодная рука.  
  
Ньяль вздрогнул, голова закружилась еще сильнее, а ноги подкосились, и он бы упал, если бы его не подхватили и не помогли встать.  
  
— Нам предстоит последнее испытание, — произнес все тот же голос.  
  
Ньяль не желал оборачиваться, не желал верить, что кошмар из детства вернулся. Хотелось закричать, но горло пережало спазмом, ужас заставлял подчиняться – въевшаяся в кровь привычка не могла позволить ему ослушаться.  
  
— Следуй за мной. Нам осталось забрать ещё одного.  
  
Ньяль покорно повернулся. Хараль был ниже, чем омега его запомнил. Ниже, уже, седее. Или это годы, проведенные в тюрьме, изменили безумца? Захотелось тут же броситься бежать, достигнуть спасительного здания, где располагались «Станг Логистик» и его альфа, и надеяться на их помощь. Но в бок Ньялю ткнулся старинный револьвер крупного калибра, не оставляя омеге шанса на побег и лишая последней воли.  
  
Позади Бьёрнара стояли двое мужчин. Опустив плечи и головы они смотрели в землю, боясь даже взглянуть на свой оживший кошмар. Прошедшие годы не избавили их от ужаса и спустя шестнадцать лет они не могли противиться приказам Хараля. Когда-то Ньяль помнил их имена, сейчас же они ничем не напоминали тех детей, что безумный психопат собрал на холодном северном острове. Дети давно выросли, но, сломанные жестокостью, они пытались оградиться от общества изменяя себя: выбритые раскрашенные затылки, ирокезы, татуировки и яркие одежды. Шесть лет назад Ньяль тоже был таким – против всех, против системы, одевался в бесформенное шмотьё, стучал в барабаны и носил пирсинг. Но Ньяль сломал себя снова, и в новой жизни Хьярта Ингереда появился другой враг – Тир Станг, ради него Хьярт стал офисной крысой в дорогом костюме и с модной укладкой.  
  
Хараль Бьёрнар провел свое покорное стадо тем самым парком, через который Тир два месяца провожал Ньяля до дома. Теперь по знакомой дорожке омега шел рядом с убийцей и был уверен, что в этот раз Хараль доведет начатое до конца. Внутри что-то кричало, требовало развернуться и бежать со всех ног, но он не хотел получить пулю в спину: его удерживал страх. Так же, как и другие жертвы, Ньяль боялся этого человека всю свою сознательную жизнь. И даже в тот день, когда попытался убить его и сбежал, был уверен, что маньяк вернется и отомстит за нанесенные раны. И вот Хараль вернулся.  
  
Альфа завел их в ничем не примечательный дом, поднялся на третий этаж, позвонил в дверь. Появившийся на пороге омега мгновенно узнал своего мучителя, побледнел, открыл рот в беззвучном крике и потерял сознание.  
  
Ньяль помнил его – Сундре Стене. Он был старше остальных, хлебнул с Торесеном немало, в день спасения помогал освободиться запертым мальчикам и спустить лодку на воду. Сейчас он также выглядел старше, почти на сорок: перенесенные потрясения отразились на его внешнем виде.  
  
Хараль усмехнулся, словно ожидая подобной реакции. Передал Ньялю баночку с нашатырем, и помахивая пистолетом перед его лицом велел привести Сундре в порядок. Ньяль с трудом смог присесть – ноги словно одеревенели, руки тряслись и мысли разбегались не позволяя найти возможности выбраться. Взглядом Ньяль постоянно цеплялся за пистолет, мелькали безумные идеи вырвать его из рук убийцы и попытаться выбраться из переделки живым. Но здравый смысл останавливал: Ньяль был уверен, что Бьёрнар начнет стрелять не раздумывая.  
  
— Хорошо придумали, мои овечки. Спрятались под крылышком государства. Но от меня не скроешься, — с довольной кривой улыбкой заговорил Хараль, дожидаясь пока Сундре сможет подняться. — Нужно было лишь отыскать соцработника с доступом к базе и потребовать ваши адреса. Сделать это было несложно, а посмертные крики слабака оплатили с лихвой затраченные на его поиски усилия. На остальное мне потребовалось всего три дня – узнать ваше расписание, где и с кем проводите время, куда ходите… — Хараль взглянул на Ньяля. — Повезло, что ты сам вышел из офиса. Я не был уверен, что удастся выманить тебя обманом, — альфа усмехнулся. — Но теперь мы все в сборе.  
  
Безумно усмехнувшись, он помог встать Сундре и велел подниматься по лестнице. На последнем, семнадцатом этаже, Хараль вскрыл двери на крышу и выгнал ничего не соображающих омег на свежий воздух. Размахивая оружием, Хараль подогнал омег к самому краю.  
  
— Мой прекрасный Мартин погиб, свалившись с крыши. Он сбежал от меня, думая, что умеет летать. И теперь душа Мартина ждет того, кто займет со мной его место; того, кто будет способен продолжить полет.  
  
Омеги испуганно переглянулись, понимая, к чему ведет безумный альфа. Один из мужчин попытался отступить от края, но Хараль ткнул ему пистолетом между лопаток.  
  
— Ты будешь первым! — сказал он и жестом велел остальным отойти.  
  
Все исполняли приказы Торесена, как натренированные собачки. Ни у кого не было сил сопротивляться внушаемому этим мужчиной ужасу. Хараль выдрессировал их, заставил принимать как хозяина, отточил подчинение до автоматизма. И если внутри они понимали, что должны бороться, то снаружи не могли и слова сказать против.  
  
— Прыгай, — велел Хараль, — и если ты выживешь, то станешь моим омегой!  
  
— Но это невозможно, — пропищала жертва. — Ведь мы на семнадцатом этаже!  
  
Омега обернулся, встречаясь с Харалем взглядом, и альфа недовольно рыкнул, понимая, что страх смерти нарушил контроль. Он снова ткнул жертву пистолетом, но омега лишь отрицательно замотал головой, дернулся в сторону, пытаясь отойти от края, и завизжал, когда Хараль схватил его за шею, подталкивая ближе к пропасти.  
  
— Прыгай! — повторил он приказ и отступил.  
  
Омега зарыдал, но больше не пытался отступить. Он скулил, безвольно покачиваясь, как сломанная игрушка. Они все были тут сломанные – лишенные права выбора, подчиняющиеся безумцу и неспособные бороться за свою жизнь. Ньяль почти не дышал, маленькие глотки воздуха не насыщали мозг кислородом, и в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Он не мог понять, что происходит и почему. В его жизни осталось лишь одно мгновение, то самое, когда Хараль затолкнул мальчика в колодец и смотрел на то, как на поверхности барахтается не умеющий плавать ребенок.  
  
— Я не могу, — снова провыл омега.  
  
— Помоги ему! — велел Хараль Сундре. Последний подобранный омега был в домашних штанах и тапочках, и когда альфа указал на него, то покорно подошел к хозяину. — Столкни труса с крыши!  
  
На мгновение Сундре очнулся от полузомбированного состояния и отрицательно замотал головой, но Хараль пригрозил ему пистолетом, и тот послушно подошел к краю. Стоящий смертник задрожал. Он не пытался отойти, словно верил, что Хараль сильнее и страшнее, чем четверо взрослых мужчин. Позволил Сундре положить руки на спину и лишь в момент толчка бросил неверящий взгляд на своих убийц.  
  
До них донесся крик, приглушенный звук удара, а следом на улице зашумели машины, и разнеслись визги прохожих.  
  
— Он жив? — Хараль в нетерпении топтался рядом с оставшимся на краю с безвольно опустившимися руками омегой. — Проверь, он жив?  
  
Сундре не шевельнулся – к нему пришло осознание поступка, и теперь совесть мучила сильнее, чем страх перед маньяком. Хараль сам рванул к краю, заглянул через парапет и недовольно заворчал, обвиняя погибшего в духовной и физической слабости.  
  
— Ты будешь следующим! — он указал на Сундре пистолетом. Альфе потребовалось минут пять, чтобы собраться с мыслями, за это время внизу прогудела полицейская сирена, прибыла скорая и спасатели. Но Хараль не обратил на шум внимания.  
  
— Я не могу, — омега поднял заплаканное лицо. — Мой сын останется один.  
  
Ньяль вздрогнул от этих слов, вспоминая всю гамму чувств, когда потерял своего папу и, не веря, что он это делает, шагнул вперед.  
  
— Я буду вместо него, — в одно мгновение в голове роем закрутилась сотня мыслей. Ньяль осознал: полиция непременно поднимется на место преступления, два оставшихся омеги получат шанс выжить. И неизвестный ему мальчик не лишится своего родителя.  
  
— Ты всегда меня радовал, Ньяль, — сверкнул желтыми зубами Хараль. — Надеюсь, Мартин выберет твое тело.  
  
Ньяль не ответил ему. Не оборачиваясь, подошел к краю крыши, заглядывая вниз. Там суетились люди вокруг распростертого тела. Кто-то заметил его и стал указывать пальцем. Внутри растекалось облегчение, какая-то твердая уверенность, что теперь, наконец, он делает все правильно. Бессознательно Ньялю хотелось себя наказать за все прошлые ошибки, и тем самым отчиститься перед Тиром. А этот самоотверженный поступок спасет чьи-то жизни - ведь очень скоро к ним прибудет полиция: Хараля арестуют или даже убьют, а выжившие жертвы вернутся домой, продолжат встречать солнце каждый день рядом с любимыми…  
  
Внутри все напряглось, как натянутая струна. Перед глазами появился Тир – единственный важный и любимый человек. Если Ньяль погибнет, что будет с ним? Ведь Тир так долго его ждал, мечтал о встрече, собирал по крупицам жизнь своей пары, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость их связи. Из глаз брызнули слезы. Ньяль не хотел терять своего альфу и не мог оставить его одного.  
  
— Ну же, прыгай! — Хараль толкнул омегу, заставляя делать еще один шаг.  
  
Ньяль поднялся на парапет, в лицо ударил разогретый летний воздух, а по спине пробежал ледяной озноб. Где-то раздались крики, загрохотали выстрелы. Может, пришла подмога? Возможно, кто-то внизу пытался остановить самоубийцу? Ньяль закрыл глаза, представляя рядом с собой своего истинного. Тир не оставил бы его, не бросил в беде, и сейчас мысленно они были вместе. Ньяль глубоко вдохнул, наполняя легкие сиреневым ароматом. Руки альфы обвились вокруг груди, успокаивая, даруя заботу и уверенность, что все будет хорошо.  
  
Теперь Тир был рядом. С ним Ньяль мог больше ничего не бояться.  
  
И он сделал последний шаг.

 

 

## Часть 3. Работа над ошибками

— Ньяль! Ньяль!!! Да очнись ты!  
  
Любимый голос заставил омегу открыть глаза. Истинный держал его в своих объятиях, стараясь утянуть от края, Ньяль же, напротив, пытался столкнуть их вниз. Опомнившись, омега отпрянул, чуть не опрокинув Тира на спину, и оказался у него на руках.  
  
— Все хорошо, любимый. Все закончилось! — Тир усадил его к себе на колени, дрожащими губами поцеловал застывшие от напряжения скулы.  
  
Ньяль нервно огляделся – на крыше сновали полицейские, Хараля со скрученными руками уводили под конвоем. Сундре бился в истерике, крича, что он убийца. Второй спасенный омега, сжавшись в комок, сидел на полу и ревел. Выжившие мальчики с проклятого острова все еще были прокляты. Ньяль оказался единственным, кого смогли освободить по-настоящему, потому что рядом с ним был тот самый человек.  
  
— Спасибо, Тир, спасибо, — прошептал Ньяль, вцепляясь в него и вдыхая любимый запах.  
  
— Риг видел, как тебя увел какой-то мужчина. Мы помчались следом, только не знали, куда идти. Но я словно почувствовал… Ньяль, — Тир опустил голову к его плечу и тихо всхлипнул, — когда я увидел, как ты стоишь на краю, думал, что умру. Без тебя я не существую. Ньяль, ты – все, что для меня действительно важно.  
  
— Я знаю… — омега прижал его к себе. — Ты для меня тоже очень важен… — Ньяль действительно так считал, но, сказав, понял – это совсем не то, что сейчас требовалось говорить. — Нет, не так… прости меня, Тир. Я совершил ошибку, но я люблю тебя. Очень сильно люблю…  
  
— Людям свойственно ошибаться, — с печальной улыбкой ответил Тир и с благодарностью за очень важное для него признание нежно поцеловал.  
  
— Вам нужен врач? — к ним подошел полицейский. Пара ответила отказом. — Ты молодец, парень, — похвалил он Тира, похлопав того по плечу, — вытащил своего омегу. Бросился под пули этого безумца. Хорошо, что он в тебя не попал. Только в другой раз не рискуй.  
  
— Лучше бы другого раза не было, — недовольно смотря на правоохранителя, заметил Тир.  
  
Через пару часов Ньяль сидел в широком кресле в офисе Станг Логистик, пил горячий ирландский кофе и глупо улыбался, смотря на суетившегося Тира. Альфа выглядел очень мило, воркуя над своим омегой, и несомненным удовольствием для Ньяля было видеть счастье в его глазах. Оказалось, так мало Тиру нужно – всего лишь любимый, о котором можно заботиться, и который совсем не возражает носить фамилию Станг. Вернувшись в офис, альфа первым делом подписал документы о браке, и вскоре им обоим пришло извещение на телефоны – государство подтвердило их союз.  
  
— Только Ригу не говори, хорошо? — Тир присел перед ним на одно колено и надел на пальчик миленькое обручальное колечко. — Свадьбу все равно будем с ним вместе играть.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Ньяль был готов растечься счастливой лужицей – ему не нужны были ни красивые признания, ни цветы, ни подарки, ни праздник с сотней родственников. Только улыбающийся Тир и его прощение.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что все проблемы решатся в одно мгновение? Тир справился с трудностями в компании, простил Ньяля и договорился с Ёрундом о разводе. Стангу пришлось занять у прадедушки денег на крупное вложение, которое, несомненно, принесет в будущем хорошую прибыль, и Тир вернет свои долги. Ёрунд хоть и расстроился из-за потери мужа, все же пожелал Ньялю счастья. Впрочем, в убытке альфа не остался: семейная квартира перешла Ёрунду, как и кредит на бизнес, который вполне мог быть покрыт прибылью от предстоящей сделки – Ёрунд неплохо наварился за счет Стангов.  
  
Риг, поддерживая Тира, простил Ньялю все прегрешения и, оставшись наедине с новым родственником, взахлеб стал секретничать о своих планах на предстоящее двойное бракосочетание. Только Фреир продолжал ворчать, но Тир посоветовал не обращать на него внимания, так как тот всегда ворчит.  
  
Шумные семейные разборки помогли забыть о пережитом ужасе – Хараль отправился в тюрьму. Погибшего омегу добавили к его преступлениям, и вряд ли адвокаты Торесена когда-либо смогут добиться перевода ненормального альфы в лечебницу. Выжившим жертвам назначили сеансы психотерапии, и Ньяль также собирался пройти курс, надеясь избавиться от всех своих проблем.  
  
Что еще нужно для счастливого конца?  
  
Вечером близнецы со своими парами сидели у Рига и планировали переезд Тира с Ньялем в новую квартиру. Риг в планшете листал фотографии продаваемой жилплощади в их доме и разглагольствовал на тему ремонта и цветовой гаммы будущего жилья.  
  
— Неужели вам все равно, какого цвета будет ваша спальня? — в который раз возмутился он, отвлекая влюбленных друг от друга.  
  
Ньяль и Тир переглянулись и, словно прочитав мысли друг друга, связанные со «спальней», покраснели.  
  
— Все с вами ясно. Вот у кого март в самом разгаре, — махнул он на брата рукой. — Не могу представить, как вы будете вести себя в медовый месяц.  
  
— А ты, кстати, где бы хотел провести медовый месяц? — спросил Фреир. У Рига тут же засияли глаза. Омега стал вспоминать свои подростковые воздушные мечты, но, прежде чем он успел ответить, Фреир продолжил: — Хотя работы сейчас море, не до путешествий.  
  
Риг только сердито зафыркал и снова уткнулся в планшет, выбирая квартиру для брата.  
  
— Тир, кстати, теперь будет только Шелл заниматься – прадед настоял. А Станг Логистик ляжет мне на плечи, — продолжил Фреир. — Хьярт, не хочешь заняться администрированием?  
  
— Я? — удивился омега. — Ты мне это доверишь?  
  
— Тебе нет, но вот этому типу – да, — Фреир ткнул пальцем в Тира.  
  
— Ньяль снова сменил имя, — заметил Тир, — и фамилию. — он бросил теплый взгляд на Ньяля, и тот улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну так что? — опять привлек к себе внимание парочки Фреир, не задумываясь о переменах в жизни омеги – это его не интересовало. — Будешь работать на Станг Логистик без подлостей и глупостей?  
  
— Я сожалею о содеянном, Фреир, — тихо ответил Ньяль, — и очень приятно, что ты предлагаешь мне свою должность.  
  
— Тир рассказывал нам о том, что произошло шесть лет назад, конечно, не во всех подробностях, но твои слова сильно меня удивили, — признался Риг. — Я до сих пор не могу понять, как ты смог пойти против своего истинного, но, — Риг поднял ладошку, не позволяя Ньялю говорить, — хочу заметить: твоего раскаяния для меня и Фреира уже достаточно, чтобы тебя простить. И не только потому что ты пара Тира, но и потому что я верю - ты не упустишь свой второй шанс и не наступишь на те же грабли снова. — Риг о чем-то задумался, прикусывая губу, а потом продолжил: — Все люди совершают ошибки, и, возможно, это лучший способ, чтобы расти. Тир сильно изменился после встречи с тобой. Он стал терпеливее и спокойнее, начал уважать омег и перестал зацикливаться на себе. Ты тоже изменился, Ньяль. Я помню тебя очень замкнутым и ненавидящим себя подростком. Твоя одежда хорошо это показывала. Но ты справился с этим, нашел себе нового врага в лице Тира и победил свои старые страхи. А теперь и с новыми примирился. Это сделало вас обоих лучше. — Риг повернулся к своему альфе. — Фреир еще в школе поставил мне метку до течки, и я рад, что все закончилось хорошо. Эта ошибка помогла ему найти себя, заставила двигаться и принимать серьезные решения, — Риг нежно улыбнулся Фреиру. — Он вырос прекрасным альфой, хотя временами слишком прямолинеен. Я хочу сказать, что случившегося не изменить. Прошлое нужно оставить в прошлом и жить в настоящем. Ты, Ньяль, и ты, Тир, наломали дров, причинили друг другу много боли, но все осталось позади. Теперь же вам нужно осознать полученный опыт и идти дальше. И я уверен, у вас все получится.  
  
— Спасибо, братишка, — Тир поднялся и обнял брата.  
  
— Я не понял, — нахмурился Фреир, — а какую ошибку совершил ты?  
  
— Никакой. Ведь я идеальный, — самоуверенно заявил Риг и тут же рассмеялся. — Давайте уже ложиться спать. Завтра снова на работу, — стал прогонять он гостей.  
  
Телефон Тира пиликнул, извещая о сообщении, и альфа мельком на него посмотрел. Тут же изменившись в лице, он схватился за аппарат и стал читать послание снова и снова.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — встревожился Риг.  
  
— Да! — воскликнул Тир. — Случилось! И я собираюсь убить Одена!  
  
Альфа протянул телефон брату, и тот громко прочитал:  
— Сообщение от Айрика: «У меня началась течка, и я еду с Оденом в гостиницу, чтобы провести это время с ним». Ну, Айрик тебе доверяет, несмотря на истерику, что ты ему устроил.  
  
— Это была не истерика! Я за него беспокоюсь. А Оден… он… — Тир зарычал.  
  
— Ты все равно его сейчас не найдешь, — резонно заметил Ньяль. — Пойдем спать, а завтра подумаем, что с этим делать.  
  
Тир мгновенно остыл и потянул своего омегу домой – ведь там их ждала постель, а Ньяль, пусть никто этого пока не знал, теперь являлся законным супругом Тира. И Тир мог делать с ним все, что пожелает.  
  
  
  
  


***

(спустя полгода)  
  
В офисе было подозрительно тихо. Риг заглянул к консультантам, прошелся мимо программистов, зашел в кабинет брата: все, словно сговорившись, смотрели в свои мониторы и втягивали головы в плечи, будто Риг был прокаженный.  
  
— Где Фреир? — громко спросил омега у Тира, поняв, что альфа сегодня на работе так и не появился. А ведь из дома он ушел еще до того, как Риг проснулся.  
  
— Доброе утро, дорогой, — натянув притворную улыбку, сказал Тир. — Не знаю… может, у него совещание.  
  
— Я сейчас устрою ему совещание! — рыкнул Риг и бегом направился в свой кабинет.  
  
Распахнув двери, он испуганно вскрикнул и чуть не свалился на пол, когда навстречу ему выскочил всадник на белом коне в сопровождении четырех музыкантов. Артисты тут же запели на испанском, запиликали на своих инструментах, а всадник в тяжелых доспехах с дребезжанием соскочил с кобылки и грохнулся перед Ригом на колено.  
  
— Любимый, — прорычал рыцарь, перекрикивая музыку и стягивая с макушки тяжелый шлем, — моя жизнь всецело принадлежит тебе! Позволь быть твоим рыцарем и сопровождать тебя на нашем нелегком жизненном пути. Я прошу у тебя руки и сердца.  
  
Риг нервно хихикнул, когда Фреир, скрипя железом, схватил его за ладонь и поцеловал. Альфа, не услышав от своей пары ответа, вытащил откуда-то из недр костюма огромную красную розу и, запихнув ее в рот, попытался протянуть Ригу.  
  
— Прими ее, как знак моей безграничной любви, — прошепелявил он, временами ойкая, когда шип колол ему щеку.  
  
— Фреир, ты так мил, — прослезился Риг.  
  
— Это значит «да»?  
  
— Конечно, да! — воскликнул Риг, бросаясь к нему на шею. — Я, черт побери, ждал этого восемь лет! Как я могу тебе отказать?  
  
— Ура! — закричали столпившиеся вокруг них сотрудники и стали осыпать пару серпантином.  
  
— А теперь мы можем им сказать, что уже полгода женаты? — спросил тихо Ньяль у своего супруга.  
  
— Тсс, дождемся свадьбы и сделаем вид, что поженимся с ними вместе. Ты же слышал – Риг восемь лет терпел, он мне этого не простит. А потом преподнесем им сюрприз.  
  
Ньяль хихикнул и, чмокнув любимого в губы, направился на свое рабочее место. У него тоже для Тира был один очень неожиданный сюрприз.

 

 

## Эпилог. Свадьба

Риг, пыхтя, пытался впихнуть огромный живот в белый смокинг. Когда врач сказал ему, что у них с Фреиром будут близнецы, Риг скакал от счастья. Теперь же он ругался на детишек-переростков – на девятом месяце живот выпирал, словно рвущийся на свободу Чужой.  
  
Они затянули со свадьбой: сначала латали дыры в компании, потом помогали Тиру и Ньялю переезжать в новую квартиру и делать ремонт. В итоге, Ригу пришлось перешивать свадебный костюм прямо перед церемонией – живот опустился и не желал влезать в брюки.  
  
Рядом с Ригом суетился брат омега – Эрик, а напротив зеркала вальяжно развалился Айрик. У него тоже был живот, меньше, чем у старшего брата, но всё же приличный. И Айрик уже пережил свою свадьбу – Оден не тянул с предложением, в отличие от Фреира.  
  
— В твоем положении нужно было просто расписаться, — с зевком заметил Айрик. — Зачем вам вообще свадьба после стольких лет совместной жизни?  
  
— Я хочу! — на выдохе заявил Риг, и непослушная пуговичка, наконец, застегнулась. — Это была мечта детства! Моя и Тира свадьба, чтобы мы стояли рядом, наши отцы подвели к нам наших женихов, а потом мы одновременно обменялись бы кольцами.  
  
— Звучит так, словно ты за Тира замуж собираешься, — фыркнул из своего угла Ньяль. Он уже давно оделся и, в отличие от швагера, нисколько не переживал.  
  
— Фу, извращенцы, — рассмеялся Эрик, — но я тоже мечтаю о свадьбе. И чтобы мой альфа был так же хорош, как Оден.  
  
— Но-но, — Айрик поднялся и пригрозил брату кулаком, — на чужое добро рот не разевай. Ладно, мне с вами скучно, омежки. Пойду найду своего второго мужа.  
  
Как Айрик умудрился связать себя браком одновременно с двумя, никто не знал. Но омега побегал по родственникам, и ему помог дядя Свен. Подростковая забава казалась безумной глупостью: Айрик хотел обручиться и со взрослым альфой, и таким же подростком-омегой. Но Свен проникся идеей и помог племяннику обойти закон. Счастливая троица жила вместе уже полгода, и Айрик ждал ребенка от Одена, а их симпатичный муж Санни был на третьем месяце беременности от Айрика.  
  
— А я пойду на альфью половину, — поднялся Ньяль. Ему тоже было скучно от всех разговоров про модные шмотки и дорогую косметику.  
  
— Что? Нет, это плохая примета, — попытался возмутиться Эрик.  
  
— Пусть идет, — отмахнулся Риг, — а ты помоги натянуть мне подвязку.  
  
В комнате, где альфы готовились к торжеству, было шумно и людно. Тир, весь на нервах, бегал и суетился сильнее, чем его близнец. Фреир изображал каменного истукана, с полным равнодушием на лице. Рядом выплясывали племянники, которые пытались убедить женихов надеть зажимы на галстук, но оба альфы упрямились, считая этот атрибут омежьим украшением.  
  
— А я думаю, тебе пойдет, — заметил Ньяль, присоединяясь к спору.  
  
— Правда? — Тир тут же успокоился и послушно надел заколку. — Тебе нравится?  
  
— Мне всё в тебе нравится, — соблазнительно улыбнулся Ньяль.  
  
— Начинается... — простонал Фреир. За полгода он устал от вечного заигрывания парочки. — Когда там уже можно будет поставить подпись и начать есть?  
  
— Идите с Ньялем в общую залу. Вас встретят Лин и Лун. Ньяль, запомни, ты с Лунгреном, у него запонки в виде якорей. И если Лин будет говорить, что это он – Лун, то не верь ему!  
  
— Ничего. Данте мне подскажет, — улыбнулся Ньяль и успокаивающе поцеловал Тира. — Всё будет хорошо, любимый. Ты, главное, не волнуйся так.  
  
Церемония прошла просто отлично! Огромная толпа родственников и друзей заняла самый большой зал торжеств в Осло, а Ньяль не запомнил и десятой части гостей. Но почему-то не было ни волнения, ни тревоги, которые держали Тира и Рига в напряжении весь вечер. Близнецы действительно ждали этого события и хотели, чтобы все прошло идеально, как в их детских мечтах. И Ньяль старался делать все, что нравилось Тиру.  
  
Со стороны Ньяля и Фреира было всего несколько друзей. Эрки также смог разыскать старшего брата Ньяля, и тот с радостью согласился прийти к потерянному родственнику на свадьбу. Они оказались совсем чужими друг другу, но Ньяль был рад видеть почти забытого брата.  
  
Уже на банкете Тир немного выпил шампанского и, наконец, расслабился, вновь становясь уверенным и сильным красавцем альфой, от которого Ньяль не мог отвести взгляда. Риг и Фреир тоже смотрелись потрясающе. Риг с огромным животом и с широченной улыбкой выглядел идеальным омегой: очень беременный, счастливый и босой – ботинки натерли нежные пяточки. Фреир же, как надежная стена, почти не выражал эмоций и исполнял любые желания своего истинного.  
  
После долгого испытания в виде поздравлений и вручения подарков Ньяль увел Тира танцевать. Они разошлись, развеселились и под шумок сбежали в гостиницу рядом с залом, где молодоженам были заказаны люкс-номера.  
  
— Наконец-то, — облегченно выдохнул Ньяль, запираясь от всего мира.  
  
— Наконец-то! — повторил Тир и, подхватив мужа на руки, уронил на постель. — Теперь ты мой! Только мой!  
  
— Я уже семь месяцев твой, — рассмеялся омега. — С того самого момента, когда подписал документы о заключении брака. Даже еще до того как Ёрунд дал мне развод, я почувствовал себя твоим мужем.  
  
— Но теперь все официально, — заметил Тир.  
  
— Похоже, ты вместе с Ригом мечтал о шикарной свадьбе! — снова рассмеялся Ньяль, а Тир слегка покраснел.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — попытался отмахнуться он, но потом сдался. — Ладно, ты прав. Я действительно этого очень хотел. И спасибо, что поддержал и согласился на это безумие.  
  
— Местами было весело, — Ньяль притянул мужа к себе и поцеловал. — А теперь...  
  
— А теперь у нас будет шикарная брачная ночь! — вырвался из его объятий Тир и погасил в номере свет.  
  
На потолке засияли флуоресцентные звездочки, Тир зажег свечи, достал шампанское и включил на жидкокристаллических стенах изображение моря с шумом прибоя.  
  
— Ух ты! — Ньяль с восхищением осмотрелся, а потом вернулся к мужу, и глаза у него загорелись в предвкушении. Тир успел быстро раздеться и остался в обтягивающих боксерах с пуговками на причинном месте в виде сердечек. — Ты подготовился.  
  
— Ага! — Тир забрался на постель и стал медленно раздевать любимого. — Сегодня тебя ждет удивительная ночь. Мне Риг прислал забавный сайт, я там вычитал...  
  
Ньяль подавил вырвавшийся смешок и помог стянуть с себя штаны. Тир лег с ним рядом и начал покрывать поцелуями плечи и шею. Его руки прошлись по спине омеги, постепенно становясь горячее. А когда альфа сжал Ньялю ягодицы, из груди обоих раздался страстный стон.  
  
— Весь вечер мечтал о тебе, — прошептал Ньяль.  
  
Тир навис над Ньялем, провел языком по крепкой груди, оставляя влажные дорожки, и прикусил напряженные соски. Ньяль протяжно застонал, обхватывая мужа ногами. Альфа неспешно спустился к животу и пошло облизнулся. Ньяль тихонько рассмеялся, а Тир зубами стянул с него белье. Освободившийся член выпрыгнул из трусов, вздрогнул, когда Тир коснулся чувствительной плоти, словно случайно, губами. Спустившись ниже, Тир лизнул гладко выбритый пах и сжал губами яички. Разведя ноги мужа пошире и раздвинув пальцами ягодицы, Тир лизнул сочащуюся смазкой дырочку.  
  
— О, Тир, — простонал от удовольствия Ньяль.  
  
Альфа стал активнее лизать его, время от времени запихивая внутрь язык. Ньяль дрожал от возбуждения. Член омеги налился кровью и требовал внимания, но альфа продолжал мучить попочку, не позволяя притрагиваться к себе.  
  
— Больше не могу, Тир, пожалуйста... Я очень хочу тебя!  
  
Тир с удовольствием слушал стоны, продолжая ласкать мужа языком. От обалденного запаха Ньяля кружилась голова, безумно хотелось ему вставить, но Тир терпеливо доводил любимого до исступления.  
  
Измученный ласками, Ньяль кончил с громким криком и обмяк. Долгожданный оргазм был ярким и сильным, сперма расплескалась по животу и даже попала на грудь. Тир протер его подготовленными салфетками.  
  
— Теперь ты меня, наконец, трахнешь?  
  
— Пока нет, — со счастливой улыбкой ответил Тир. — Хочу еще немного помучить тебя.  
  
— Ах ты, садист, — расслабленно рассмеялся Ньяль. — Тогда я тебя трахну!  
  
Резко перевернувшись, Ньяль подмял под себя не ожидающего подвоха мужа и сел ему на живот.  
  
— Это не входило в планы...  
  
— Тсс, — Ньяль не позволил ему возмутиться и занял ту же позу, что и Тир ранее.  
  
Расстегнув пуговички на белье, омега вытащил большой и красивый член альфы с покрасневшей головкой и жадно облизал ее. Тир застонал, а Ньяль с усмешкой посмотрел на него.  
  
— Мне продолжать?  
  
— О, да.  
  
Ньяль снова взял в рот, и Тир забыл о своих планах. Омега сосал самозабвенно. Ему нравилось доставлять удовольствие любимому, и за полгода он приноровился брать глубоко, вычислил самые чувствительные точки и любимый темп. Ньяль легко своим ртом мог зас­та­вить Тира потерять контроль и вытащить его страстного альфу на поверхность. Сейчас, после ослепительного оргазма, омеге хотелось почувствовать член своего мужа в заднице, и чтобы он оттрахал его до потери сознания.  
  
Тир стонал, подавался вперед, пытаясь насадиться глубже. Он терял контроль и инстинктивно хватал Ньяля за волосы, чтобы не позволить ему отстраниться. Когда альфа начал откровенно порыкивать, приближаясь к развязке, Ньяль резко выпустил его изо рта и сел сверху, направляя член в себя. Тир больше не возражал, сам потянул Ньяля ниже, помогая опускаться на стояк.  
  
По телу стали проходить горячие волны, Ньяль каждой клеточкой чувствовал, как член Тира погружается всё глубже. Насадившись до конца, Ньяль ненадолго замер, переводя дыхание, а потом стал двигаться, выходя до основания головки, и вновь опускался, прижимаясь яйцами к паху альфы. Тир сжимал ему ягодицы, задавая темп, притягивал к себе, стараясь войти как можно глубже. Смазки становилось все больше, и член ходил словно поршень, задевая внутри Ньяля чувствительную точку. От удовольствия они в голос стонали, страстно целовались, бесконтрольно покусывая друг другу губы, и шептали слова восхищения и любви.  
  
Приближаясь к развязке, Тир сжал омегу в своих объятиях и стал активно двигать бедрами. Узел постепенно набухал, и Ньяль, чувствуя, как растягивается его анус, кончил, испачкав себя и своего альфу. Следом кончил Тир, с силой прижимая бедра Ньяля к себе и скрепляя их в сцепке.  
  
— Обожаю тебя, — прошептал Ньяль, от набухшего узла его член опять напрягся, и омега застонал от удовольствия.  
  
— О, Ньяль, — Тир поцеловал влажное лицо своего мужа. — Я счастлив...  
  
В двери громко постучали, пикнул вскрытый картой электронный замок, что Тир оставил брату, и на пороге появился взъерошенный Фреир с бешено вращающимися глазами.  
  
— У Рига воды отошли! — безумным голосом воскликнул он.  
  
— Шутишь, — простонал Ньяль, стараясь поудобнее устроиться на члене своего мужа.  
  
— Скорее вызови скорую. И надо собираться ехать с ним!!! — Тир попытался лечь на бок, чтобы вытащить член, перекатил Ньяля, надеясь выбраться. Омега тихо хихикал, любуясь разволновавшимся мужем, в то время как Тир старался снять возбуждение и прекратить сцепку. Его усилия через какое-то время привели к успеху. Наспех собравшись, они спустились в холл гостиницы – внизу дожидались машину Риг и Фреир.  
  
— Где они застряли?! Вечно опаздывают! — недовольно заворчал Фреир.  
  
— Ты сначала меня собрал, а потом позвонил, и прошла всего пара минут! — время от времени постанывая, ответил Риг.  
  
— Я могу довезти, — предложил Ньяль, который на торжестве не пил и не сходил сейчас с ума, как альфы.  
  
Машина Тира была заранее припаркована у гостиницы, и они вчетвером быстро забрались внутрь.  
  
— Пристегнитесь! — велел Ньяль и надавил на газ.  
  
До больницы они добрались за пять минут. Ньяль старался не рисковать, но ночью дороги пустые, и ехать несложно. Риг поездкой впечатлился: на крутых поворотах он повизгивал, а когда Ньяль разгонялся по прямой, то довольно гудел. Когда машина остановилась, Риг, радостный, выскочил наружу и взмахнул руками.  
  
— Вау! У меня аж все прошло! — воскликнул омега, но тут же схватился за живот и заскулил.  
  
Альфы выбрались бледные, Тир попытался сделать вид, что ему не привыкать, но после поездки его пошатывало, и, с трудом добравшись до Ньяля, он повис на плечах мужа.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший гонщик, — недовольно бросил Фреир и повел Рига в отделение.  
  
Приняли их быстро, но Риг категорически запретил всем присутствовать на родах, и потому сопровождающих оставили в приемной. Фреир дергался, нервничал и порывался брать палату штурмом. Тир тоже дергался, но Ньяль усадил мужа рядом и не давал присоединиться к безумству Фреира. К середине ночи омега задремал, и его разбудили только в семь утра. Риг промучился шесть часов, и все это время альфы переживали и ждали вестей.  
  
— Можете навестить роженика, — наконец, сообщил акушер, и альфы рванули вперед. Тир, отталкивая локтями Фреира, вбежал в палату первым и сразу бросился к брату.  
  
— Какие они восхитительные, — запричитал он, рассматривая одинаковых младенцев.  
  
— Омега и альфа, — улыбнулся Риг.  
  
— Прямо как мы, — чуть ли не прослезился Тир. — Такие прекрасные малыши, и так похожи на нас.  
  
— Поздравляю, состояние детей и папы отличное, — сообщил Тиру доктор.  
  
— Это вообще-то мои дети, — недовольно прорычал Фреир, которого Тир не подпускал к брату.  
  
— Да ладно, — пошутил Ньяль. — Они так чудесно смотрятся! — Фреир одарил его злобным взглядом. — И Тир будет прекрасным отцом.  
  
— Я тебя сейчас стукну! — рыкнул Фреир, окончательно обидевшись.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь бить беременного омегу, — рассмеялся Ньяль.  
  
— Это правда? — Тир тут же вернул детей Ригу и подбежал к своему мужу. — Любимый, ты ждешь ребенка?!  
  
Ньяль кивнул, и Тир от радости рассмеялся. Навалившееся счастье так его воодушевило, что он начал обнимать и восторженно целовать мужа.  
  
А Фреир, наконец, добрался до Рига и, обняв, взял в руки малышей.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Ужасно. Кажется, я передумал рожать четверых!  
  
— Уверен, через пару месяцев ты снова передумаешь, — улыбнулся Фреир.  
  
— Наверно, — согласился Риг. — Спасибо, что ты такой чудесный альфа.  
  
— Это тебе спасибо, — Фреир нежно поцеловал Рига в щеку. — Спасибо за твою любовь, за прекрасных сыновей и за то, что ты рядом!  
  


12 июля 2015 - 17 августа 2015


End file.
